Connection
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Dean Winchester was a rock star, and yet he found it lonely up on his pedestal for one. If only he could find someone to share his life with. Castiel Novak was a nobody, a librarian in love with his books, waiting for the day his prince charming would come along. Both were looking for a connection, that something special. Neither thought to find it in the other. Destiel human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings. I know I shouldn't but I have.**

 **Here is a new story for you all, fluffiness rules supreme. I hope you likey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean Winchester. The name alone was enough to send ripples through a group of teenage girls. With his short blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and the sex appeal he exuded with just a smile.

But Castiel was no teenage girl, he was a grown man for god's sake he really had to stop staring. With that in mind he resolutely turned back to his books and studiously ignored the man who had just rushed through the door of the library he worked at. No need to cause a scene just because a famous rock star he only thought about in his dreams walked in. Oh hell who was he kidding? He was going to stare just like the rest of his clientele well all two of them at any rate.

* * *

Dean had been waiting outside the library for his brother trying his best to be inconspicuous, which honestly wasn't that easy when he was standing opposite a billboard of himself, when the rain hit. And hit it did, hard. As such he did the only thing he could do. He dived through the door of the library to wait it out.

Walking through the door shaking off the water that had got him he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Looking up he found himself on the receiving end of two very intense stares, one from a middle aged woman who looked to be reading some sort of trashy romance novel, Dean would bet it was mills and boons, she seemed the type, and the other from a man who couldn't be less than 80 if he was a day, sitting surrounded by was seemed to be history books. So you know, the typical kind of people you found in places like this What Dean couldn't work out was whether they were staring at him because, well, because he was Dean Winchester, or , and more likely, because some stranger had come in to disturb there solace. In fact the stares were staring to creep him out. Made him remember all those times he had gone to collect Sammy from places like this as a kid. The people already there had always instinctively known that he did not belong.

Shaking off the disapproving stares, he was Dean Winchesters for god's sake, he turned to the reception desk just as the librarian raised his head and Dean found another pair of eyes on him. Though these he would happily stand in front of, they were gorgeous and blue and piercingly beautiful. Damn, he would have come in here sooner if he had known this guy was inside. Cos he really was freakin' heaven to look at.

It was at that point that Dean realised that he wasn't just being stared, he was staring in return, and that was not a good plan. He had gone to some rather extreme precautions so the world won't know that when it came to sex, well anyone hot would do, be they female or male, or hell anything in between. He was open to all. But as far as the public knew, he was a one woman guy, he had to pull himself together and stop staring at the blued eyed, messy haired librarian, like right now. With that he mentally shook his head and placed upon his lips his most charming smile and made his way to the divine man behind the counter.

* * *

Castiel stood there and blinked when Dean Winchester smiled at him. To be honest he doubted anyone, even his straight as a dye older brother, would be able to do anything different when **that** million watt smile was directed solely at them. It was mesmerizing. Just as the way the man walked towards him was. Oh crap he was coming towards him. He needed to pull himself together right now. So putting his most professional smile upon his lips Castiel pushed down all thoughts and feeling he had for Dean Winchester and turned to him to treat him as he would anyone else who walked through the door. He could do that right?

"Hello sir. How may I help?" He asked pleased that his voice stayed at an even professional tone, glad he hadn't said the other man's name, that would surely make his voice go breathless. Yes this was all he had to do. Be professional, he could get through this meeting then. Just remember his job and not get distracted by those beautiful lips which he knew could croon the most heartfelt songs without thought.

Dean was somewhat surprised by the man's voice, and not just because it was deep and smooth, sending a feeling of it reverberating through him, but because it was even and… normal. It had been a long time since he had met anyone who spoke to him like that. Was it possible that this man had no idea who he was? The idea was refreshing and new, and Dean liked it. He liked it enough to try and keep up the pretence for as long as he could. As such he replied in a friendly tone.

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be alright if I waited for my brother in here? Its chucking it down outside."

"Of course, take a seat." Castiel responded evenly inwardly congratulating himself on his professional demeanour and refusing to let his eyes slip to Dean's lips. Even if his voice was enough to make him swoon.

"Thanks." Dean replied with a smile feeling something, a weight he hadn't known he had been carrying, slide of his shoulders at this guy's behaviour. He really had no clue, and Dean loved that. With that Dean moved to a seat and picked up a magazine, making sure it wasn't one with him on the front cover, before pretending to read it, though out of the corner of his eye he was watching every move the librarian made.

And Castiel, well he maintained his professionalism and went back to categorising the new books they had in. He had forgotten that he had already done that and was in fact about to put them out on the shelves. And he didn't even notice that they already had there stickers with the shelf number proudly displaced on the spine. And luckily Dean was too distracted watching the man work to notice that he picked up a book, looked at the spine and put it down. Only to repeat the process a minute later with the same book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my sweeties. I would like to thank** **thiscouldbealittlemoresonic for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since the start. Glad you like this crazy idea from my mind.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam Winchester was battling his way along the street glad he had thought to bring his umbrella this morning, smiling at the thought that he doubted his brother had had such foresight. After all foresight was not one of Dean's strong points. He was looking forward to this meeting. It had been months since he and his brother had had time together. What with Dean touring his new album and Sam trying to make a name for himself at his new law firm. But now they both had succeeded in doing that and Dean had decided to take a month sabbatical to spend time with him. Though Sam did wonder how long it would be until Dean got bored sitting round his house while he went to work, hopefully he could fill the time writing his next hit or something, Sam had procured a piano just in case his brother did just that. He knew enough to know that for Dean, a guitar wasn't enough when it came to making his music. And that was a strange sentence for Sam to think, he was tone death after all.

You see for all he loved his brother and saw him as the guy who had practically raised him, when he watched him on stage, or heard the music and words he wrote, Sam couldn't help but feel in awe of such talent. That his big brother could do that, well to coin one of Dean's phases, it was friggn' awesome. Especially as the guy was the most emotionally constipated man Sam had ever met. How he mange to write songs about love and lose and heartbreak was a mystery to his younger brother. As Dean refused to divulge any of those feelings to him. But hell, he was so proud of what he could do, even if he didn't understand it. And Sam couldn't wait to get Dean back in his home, having the sounds of chords being played over and over again on various instruments long into the night once again.

Of course as a kid it had pissed him off no end. When he was trying to study, or hell, to sleep, Dean would be writing some song or something. It would drive him and their dad mad. Yet Dean had done it. He had told there dad to take a running jump when he tried to get him to join the family business as a mechanic, though even now Sam knew, Dean could and would fix every car that went wrong within his sight, which kept his security personal entertained, and in business if half the stories of the crazy fans Sam had heard were true, he had followed his dreams and went to music college when he was offered a scholarship. That path made Sam realise that he too could do the same, and as such had gone to law school straight from high school without a backward glance.

And now he was to see him again. With a smile on his face Sam approached the library steps, the smile turning to a smirk when he saw what was on the billboard across the street. Dean would hate having to stare at himself, but the smirk soon turned into a frown when he realised his brother wasn't there. I mean he was a little late, it wasn't like Dean to be later than him. Pulling out his phone he hit 1 on his speed dial. Time to find where his wayward brother was now.

* * *

Dean was sitting watching the librarian with such intensity he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. Therefore the ring of his phone made him jump a mile, as well as making everyone stare at him with cross looks at the sound. Well almost everyone. The librarian seemed to pretend he had heard nothing.

"Sorry." He whispered as he checked the caller ID and found it was Sam.

"Hey Sam." He whispered down the line trying his best not to disturb the peace of the place he found himself in.

"Hey Dean. I'm outside the library where are you? And why are you whispering?" Sam asked finding that highly hilarious cos Dean did not whisper, not matter what. They used to get popcorn thrown at them in the cinema when Dean voiced his opinion of the film, which was usually rather derogatory, and loud.

"I'm inside. I'll be out in a second." Dean whispered standing and making his way to the door, though he did glance to the librarian to see if he noticed he was leaving.

"No need I need to speak to Castiel anyway." Sam replied with a smile and before Dean could reply he hung up and made his way up the front steps.

Dean stopped by the door and pulled the phone from his ear with a frown.

"Just who the hell is Castiel?" He asked it in a murmur. Though that question was answered soon enough as his brother, looking sharp in his suit and tie, walked through the door and smiling at him headed to the reception desk. The sexy librarian looking up at him with what looked like a genuine smile rather than the one he had given Dean earlier. And Dean, well felt the first stirrings of jealously that his brother got that smile rather than him. But that didn't matter. Sam wouldn't be interested in this guy, mainly cos he was a guy, but still Dean followed his brother trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Castiel." Sam said approaching the librarian with a smile on his face.

"Sam. what can I do for you?" Castiel asked with a genuine smile on his face trying very hard to ignore that fact that Dean Winchester was following the man. He had never made the connection before, but now he did. Sam and Dean Winchester. They were brothers. He had not known, Dean Winchester was a very private man and did not speak of his family after all, claiming they deserved to live there life as they wished out of the public eye.

"I was wondering if that book I ordered was in yet?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye as he saw the way Castiel studiously didn't look at his brother. He was used to people ignoring him when Dean was around, so this response he found rather entertaining, what he truly wondered though was how Dean felt not being the centre of attention. Though knowing his brother he would love it.

"Not yet. I believe it should be in tomorrow's shipment but I can check if you wish." Castiel replied moving to pick up the phone and find out.

"No need. I'll pop in tomorrow. See you later Castiel. Have a good night." Sam replied still with a smile on his lips as he turned to see if he could see Dean's face. What he saw made him want to dance with glee.

"You to Sam." Castiel replied with smile. It wasn't until Sam turned that he turned to Dean with a smile and a nod, only to find the other man staring at him, and then he smiled that heart stopping smile before turning and walking out of the door. Once he had left Castiel couldn't help it. He slumped over the books in front of him, his chin in his hand as he stared at the door Dean Winchester had just exited by with stars in his eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, sexy and talented outside of the TV. It made his day, and he stayed there dreaming of Dean rushing in and confessing his undying love to him until his day dreams were broken by Mrs McNeil wanting to take out a year's supply of mills and boons, hell he was surprised they had any left that she hadn't read.

* * *

Dean listened to his brother, so this was Castiel, wow the name really did suit the person in this case. He was sure there was an angel called Castiel after all. And the librarian was definitely divine in his mind. But watching him talk to Sam he realised the guy didn't look at him once. He wasn't used to that. Usually when he was with his brother they talked more to him than Sam, and usually that pissed him off. But now, when the shoe was on the other foot and he should be happy, he wasn't. He wanted Castiel to talk to him. Oh for god's sake, he was behaving like a freakin' teenage girl, and he should know, he had lots of experience about how **they** behaved. Oh yes, a minute ago he was happy the guy had no idea who he was, but now, now he wanted him to see him. He watched as his brother turned to leave, not removing his eyes from Castiel hoping the guy would look up, and YES, he did, he gave him a friendly smile and nod, as he would anyone he guessed. But hell he had looked. With a smile of his own Dean turned to leave the library with his brother. Hmm, while he was here he might just have to find some reasons to visit the library again. He suddenly found himself having a desire to read. Anything, everything, the most obscure thing he could think of... the area that Castiel was keen on. Whatever that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank CastiellaWinchester94, Tie-Dyed Broadway and linusfan13 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam waited until they exited the library and he had his umbrella up, the umbrella that Dean was forced to share, cos yep, he had forgotten to bring one of his own, before he decided to bring up what had just happened.

"So Castiel-" He said suggestively giving his brother a nudge. He unlike the public was well aware that Dean's relationship with Lisa was a scam of the biggest proportions.

"What about him?" Dean asked, trying for an off handed response and failing miserably. He was talking to his brother after all. He knew him better than anyone.

"He didn't look at you." Sam responded in a gleeful tone with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I noticed." Dean replied, meaning for it to come out under his breath but being as he was sharing an umbrella with Sam his brother heard it loud and clear.

"Uh-oh. Such a big star are we that we don't like not being the focus of attention?" Sam asked with a gleeful jokey tone in his voice. Let's be honest it wasn't often he got to take the mick out of his brother. He was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"What? No, don't be stupid." Dean replied automatically going on the defensive. He hated that part of his career. The part where everyone thought it was there right to have a piece of his life. But that was the price he had to pay, and he knew that. Though he had hopes that while he was with Sam he would be able to get some semblance of normality.

"Yeah right." Sam responded with a smug smile on his face knowing it would wind Dean up further.

"Shut it, bitch." Dean replied with a shake of his head and a small smile, he knew Sam was just trying to wind him up and he was not going to let him.

"No, jerk." Sam answered smugly. But then he changed the subject, time to raise this conversation up a notch. "So Castiel-" he asked again in the same tone as before.

"Stop will you? There's nothing there." Dean replied glaring at him. Damn it, couldn't he just meet people and have normal interactions without any ulterior motives?

"You doth protest too much, methinks." Sam responded in a sing song tone sure to make Dean growl. And yep there it was, a low sounded reverberating from his brother's throat. Oh god how he'd missed this bantering.

"Yeah well, methinks if you don't shut your cakehole, I is taking your umbrella." Dean replied moving his hand so he was grabbing the handle as well as Sam making his brother chuckle at him.

"Dean, that's terrible grammar." Sam answered with a shake of his head. Really you wouldn't think that he made a living out of writing would you?

"And what you said wasn't?" Dean asked with the raise of his eyebrows. Cos really, come on. He knew grammar, he just didn't always like to use it. Big difference.

"I was misquoting the bard." Sam stated staring at his brother as if he had grown another head.

"Yeah well maybe the bard needs to get a decent dictionary." Dean responded with a shrug. Why should he care who Sammy was quoting. Unless it was him of course, then he would never let his brother live it down.

"Dean, you philistine, that's William Shakespeare you're offending." Sam replied shocked by his brother's words. Because really?

"So?" Dean asked still not really caring who he was offending. But then he never really did.

"So I bet Castiel likes Shakespeare, maybe you should learn some. He's a highly educated man." Sam replied silkily, so much so that Dean almost missed the probing in the sentence and asked for more info on the librarian, but hell he wasn't that stupid, he was not going to do that. Though of course now he wondered in what Castiel was highly educated.

"And I should care why?" He asked instead putting all thoughts of beautiful blue eyes and messy black hair from his mind so he could concentrate on the conversation he was having with Sam.

"Cos you like him." Sam replied simply. It was obvious to him.

"Do not." Dean replied stubbornly, even if both he and Sam knew it was a complete lie.

"Yeah, you." Sam answered with a nod.

"No I don't." Dean replied though there was no venom in it. In fact his tone was decidedly resigned to the conversation.

"You do." Sam responded determined to get the last word in on this one.

"I hate you." Dean responded with a sigh. What did he ever do to have a brother this annoying?

"No you don't." Sam answered smugly. Dean always said that when he lost.

"Anyway your wrong, I'm with Lisa." Dean stated tripping out the party line making Sam just look at him. He couldn't believe his brother had just tried that one on him.

"Oh please, 'you and Lisa' is the best piece of acting I have ever seen. And as for not liking Castiel, well, you reminded me very much of when you used to briefly accompany me to the library because Tommy Bermont was working there." Sam responded with a flourish as if he had just pulled a rabbit out of a hat or something.

"What the hell you talking about?" Dean asked seriously confused now. Cos who in the hell was Tommy Bermont?

"I'm talking about the six months where you actually did any work at school, and it was all because you had a crush on the librarians assistant. Hell everyone in school knew." Sam responded making Deans eyes go wide as he suddenly remembered exactly what his brother was talking about. And the face that went with the name, damn Tommy had been really hot. Wonder if he still was? Not that mattered. With a shake of his head he went back to thinking over the words Sam had said and one part suddenly caught his attention.

"They did not." He said with indignation. The whole school did not know about that crush, right?

"Really? So why else would the great Dean Winchester grace the library with his presence?" Sam asked with the raise of his eyebrows as if to say that his brother really was rather transparent.

"I was looking out for you." Dean exclaimed with disbelief. Surely everyone realised that right?

"Bull. And you know it." Sam responded with a bump of his shoulder against Dean's to take any sting from his words.

"Yeah well, I don't see what that has to do with now." Dean responded deciding it would be much better to change the conversation. Even if that change was back to Castiel.

"Nothing, except you looked at Castiel as you used to look at Tommy, all dreamy eyed. And well you have time to spend. It'll give you a chance to get to know the guy." Sam suggested innocently not looking at his brother, though he did watch Dean out of the corner of his eye and saw the very brief look of wistfulness on his face before his mask came down once more.

"I ain't getting into a relationship with the local librarian Sammy." Dean replied with a shrug. I mean nothing was going to happen between him and Castiel, hell the guy probably wasn't even interested in men. And Sam who could see exactly what was going through his brother's mind in his eyes just rolled his own before stopping and grabbing Dean, making him face him.

"Listen Dean. I am only going to say this once. Castiel is swinging on your ride, if you know what I mean." Sam stated with a smirk at Dean's affronted look.

"Sam!" He exclaimed. He could not believe his brother had just said that.

"Just saying." Sam replied with a shrug unrepentant, as he turned and continued walking. At least his brother now knew that he and Castiel were on the same page.

And Dean well he was thinking. If what Sam said was true, then he definitely had a chance with the guy. And it would be nice to be with someone who was with him for him rather than because he was Dean freakin' Winchester.

"So this book of yours will be in tomorrow right?" He finally asked into the silence even though he knew he would regret it.

"Yeah." Sam replied smirking at Dean and trying really hard not to laugh.

"Want me to pick it up? You know, as I have nothing else to do." Dean asked casually. Or as casually as he could try to be when he was asking his brother to give him an excuse to go and see Castiel again.

"Of course, if you have nothing else to do. But I suggest you go later in the afternoon." Sam replied his smirk becoming a smile and a twinkle appearing in his eyes as a thought crossed his mind.

"Why?" Dean asked confused now. What did it matter what time he showed up?

"Because that is when the book will be in, and very ready to be picked up and taken of coffee. You know, as a suggestion of what you do with your day." Sam suggested making Dean's eyes widen as he realised what his brother was saying. Yeah okay, now he understood why the timing was so important.

"Well thanks for the suggestion, I'll take it under advisement." He replied, though he already knew that tomorrow afternoon he would be going back to the library to pick up Sam's book, and you know, maybe he could pick up Castiel as well.

"Make sure that you do." Sam answered with a smile and then turned out pulled out his keys. They had finally reached his front door and it was time to get Dean settled into his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv and linusfan13 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Mid morning the next day Dean sat on the piano stool in Sam's front room picking out an inconsequential tune on the keys. He loved that his brother had done this for him. I mean he had brought a piano, just so Dean would have something to keep his mind occupied while here. After all it wasn't like Sammy could actually play the thing. Hell, he didn't even know what notes the keys corresponded to. How many other brother's would do that?

But right now he wasn't actually thinking about what he was playing, he was waiting for his baby to arrive. He had felt the loss of his car greatly yesterday, especially with the whole walking back to Sam's in the rain thing. But she was coming today. See while he had wanted to drive her down to Sam's himself his manager, Bobby, had pointed out that if he did that he would have every photographer following him and Dean had wanted anonymity while here. Or as much as he could get at any rate. So he had got on a plane, making it look like he was going to some hot deserted island and his bodyguard, Benny, was driving his Chevy Impala to him on the way to taking his own holiday, though Dean was secretly very suspicious of that cos he was sure that Benny's holiday was taking place in the next town over. He wouldn't be surprised if that was just the way Bobby had arranged it. Damn man. He was far to protective sometimes. But be that as it may, Dean couldn't wait to have his beloved car back.

Suddenly Dean's was pulled from his musings by the faint sound of the Impala's engine purring up the street. He sat there and listened as he heard her turn into Sam's drive and waited for the engine to be cut off. Damn he loved how she sounded. This thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, jumping up he made his way to open it to find Benny standing there with a set of keys in his hand, and behind him, looking as gorgeous as ever, was his beloved Impala. Pushing Benny aside he made his way to her to run his hands across her hood, checking for any scratches or dents.

"Hey baby. I've missed you so much. Did Benny look after you right?" He asked in a murmur though his voice held a loving caress which just made Benny roll his eyes.

"You know brother, if I was Lisa I would be jealous about the way you treat this hunk of metal." Benny said in a conversational tone from behind him making Dean lean closer to his car to murmur once more.

"Don't worry baby, he didn't mean it really, he's just being cranky."

"Cranky? Really? Okay Dean. Anyway here's the keys, and if you need me, all you have to do is call." Benny responded with a shake of his head. He never would understand the guys love affair with his car. I mean really, it was just a set of wheels that got him from A to B right?

"Yeah okay. Thanks Benny." Dean replied standing up straight and turning to Benny with a huge smile when he had the keys once more in his hand.

"No problem brother. I'll expect a call in about a week saying your bored." Benny jokingly said. Though in truth he wouldn't be surprised if he did get one. He had had a look round this town as he drove through, and there really wasn't much to it. He wasn't sure what Dean would find to do to pass the time while Sam was at work.

"Don't know if that's gonna happen this time Benny." Dean replied his mind drifting off to what he was doing later that day to pass the time. You know, going to pick up Sammy's book. Maybe see Castiel.

"Really? Should I ask why?" Benny asked with the raise of his eyebrows. He had seen that look on Dean's face before, the slightly dreamy, misty eyes look and it never boded well for him. It usually meant there was someone Dean liked, someone Benny would have one hell of a job keeping from the press, and from Lisa. Why Dean couldn't just settle with the woman he had Benny had no idea. But when he brought it up with Bobby the other guy just smiled as if he knew something Benny didn't, and told him to let Dean do as he wished. Which often gave him a headache.

"I'm thinking of taking up reading." Dean replied with a secret smile at the thought that he might just end up spending quite a bit of time in the library while he was in this town.

"Reading? Do they have words in the skin mag's you like?" Benny asked innocently making Dean blink and turn to him with a scowl.

"Shut up. I mean books." He replied grumpily. Why was it so far fetched for him to want to read now and then? Yeah okay so he didn't normally, but he could start right?

"Now that I would like to see, brother. What's the reason for this sudden need to read?" Benny asked guessing the ulterior motive was something to do with the girl who had put the dreamy look in Dean's eyes.

"What? Can't a guy just want to get a bit more educated once in a while?" Dean asked offended, even if the reason was in fact Castiel.

"A guy can. You can't. So what's her name?" Benny asked leaning against the Impala as he waited for Dean to share. Not that he always did when it came to his licit liaisons. Sometimes no matter what Benny asked Dean would tell him nothing, whereas at other times he would talk away about the woman who had caught his eye.

"No idea what you're talking about." Dean replied with a nonchalance that Benny recognised as the Dean who did not want to talk.

"Ur-hu. Just be careful brother." He replied accepting it and pushing himself away from the Impala as he made himself ready to leave. The taxi Bobby had arranged for him pulling up at the curb.

"Always am." Dean answered honestly. When it came to any relationships he had with men he went to very great lengths to keep them secret from everyone. Not that he expected to have a relationship with Castiel or anything, but still.

"Yeah right that's why you employ me, cos your so careful." Benny responded jokingly rolling his eyes.

"Bobby employs you cos he's over protective. Now go, have a holiday or whatever it is your going to do." Dean replied with a smirk and shooing his bodyguard down the drive and towards the cab.

"I'm visiting my family. See you later Dean." Benny responded climbing into the back seat and giving the driver the address he was going to.

"See ya Benny." Dean shouted after him as the taxi pulled away from the curb. Once it was gone he turned back to his baby with a smile on his lips. Hmm, maybe he should give her a good clean before he drove her into town that afternoon. With that he went back into Sam's house to find a bucket and some cleaning materials. His baby deserved a good soak and polish. Needed her to look pretty for her first visit to town with him behind the wheel after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13 and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel was busy passing the time until his shift finished alternately checking through the latest shipment of books and staring into space as his mind drifted to how Dean Winchester had looked the previous day when he had first come through the door, with his rain damp hair and his broad muscular shouldered encased in his brown leather jacket. He was well aware that he was unlikely to ever see the man again and he was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have maybe asked for his autograph or something. But it was too late for that now, with that he turned back to the books. Sorting them into piles, though when he came to the one Sam Winchester had requested he did put it to one side, and not the side that it should go. That way if any Winchester came in to pick it up no one else would be able to find it. The Winchester would then have to wait for him to be in. And that thought alone made him roll his eyes at himself. He was pathetic. But that still didn't make him put it in the right place.

The library was its usual quite self, and he was soon finished with the books. It was times like these he usually spent his time doing his constancy work. You see for all he was a librarian, that was more a pleasurable pastime, something he did so that he would get some interactions with humanity, his true work was consulting on myths and legends. You would be surprised how many people, authors, script writers, hell, even lecturers, wanted to find out about this or that legend to make sure they had it right, and what better way of doing that than hiring someone to do the research for you?

But not today. No today he decided that he would allow himself this time to dream. Just one day to pretend the impossible was actually possible, and dream of Dean Winchester coming back. Talking to him, and them falling in love. Oh man he really was a soppy romantic, but what the hell, why not right?

He was in the middle of a decidedly nice dream where Dean was on stage in front of millions of people and confessing his love for Castiel through song, when the door to the library opened and the man, he had spent more time than he would like to admit fantasying about, once more came through the door. Seeing him he straightened and blinked to make sure his imagination wasn't making him hallucinate, but no, Dean Winchester was still there. Smiling at him and walking his way. Okay Castiel, breathe, breathe, you can do this. Just behave as you did yesterday. You will be fine.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked in his most professional voice plastering on his public smile.

"Hey, Castiel right? I'm Dean. Dean Winchester, I'm here to pick up my brothers book." Dean replied feeling once again the rush at having someone who had no idea who he was staring at him, in what he thought could well be appreciation. Well one could only hope right?

"Of course Dean. I have it right here." Castiel replied his smile not leaving his lips though he did wonder why Dean felt the need to introduce himself. I mean was there really anyone in the country who didn't know who he was?

"Excellent." Dean replied leaning on the counter as he watched Castiel pick up the book and scan it, or whatever it was librarians did to books before you took them home.

"Here you are. I hope he enjoys it." Castiel said once he had typed in that Sam had taken the book and held it out to Dean.

"Yeah I'm sure he will, the nerd he is." Dean replied with a loving smile. Of course then he realised that what he said could well be taken the wrong way by the guy across from him. And he didn't want him getting pissed at him. Damn he hadn't had to work this hard in a long time. Usually people didn't even listen to words he said.

"Not that that's a bad thing, you know." He rushed to say cringing at the words even as they left his mouth. Just what the freakin hell did he think he was doing?

"No, it's not." Castiel replied with an amused grin. His brother had often called him a nerd, and worse, it was what brothers did in his mind, and he was glad that Sam and Dean seemed to have the same sort of sibling relationship.

"So, umm, I was wondering… see thing is, I'm staying with Sam for a while but I don't know anyone in town, or you know, anywhere to go. You got any ideas?" Dean asked wanting to close his eyes and fall into a black hole with that sentence, could he have sounded any more inane?

"Well there is not much, The Roadhouse seems a popular haunt for the evenings." Castiel replied rather surprised that Dean would ask him for advice as where to go. I mean he really didn't get out that much, he was, without question, your typical stay at home librarian.

"And in the day time?" Dean asked deciding he had started this line of conversation he might as well carry on with it. Hey at least this way it would seem as if he was asking Castiel out as a friendly gesture instead of a date, and that was much better in his mind. He liked to make sure he knew a guy's substance before taking it any further. Not that he was planning anything like that with Castiel, I mean he was only here for a month after all.

"The coffee house attracted to the bakery." Castiel replied through gritted teeth. It really was the only place to go. As such everyone went there. But that wasn't why Castiel was so reluctant to name it. No that reason was because of who the proprietor was. Namely his older brother Gabriel.

"Cool. I don't suppose you want to get a coffee with me then?" Dean asked placing his most charming smile on his face and staring deep into Castiel's eyes hoping to persuade him to say yes.

"Really?" Castiel asked blinking in surprise. Dean Winchester wanted to get coffee with him? Him?

"Sure, like I said, the only person I know is Sam, and well he's at work." Dean responded with a shrug making sure that his smile didn't dim a bit. He had a feeling he would need all his charm to get this guy to go with him.

"My shift finishes in a few minutes. I would happily accompany you for coffee." Castiel replied in a breathless voice completely lost in the charm and charisma that Dean was exuding. Hell right now he would agree to anything the other man said. Be it coffee, or jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge, for that smile he would do either happily.

"Awesome. I'll just wait." And with that Dean made his way over to the same seat he sat in the previous day when he was waiting for Sam and once again picked up a magazine. He and Castiel were going for coffee, now he just had to think about things they could talk about that wouldn't let this guy know who he was. Hmm, he would have to find out more about this guy, yes that was the way to make sure he remained clueless, ask questions about him. I mean everyone loved talking about themselves right?

And Castiel, well he finished his shift in a daze and the handover was the sloppiest he had ever done. He wanted to be out of the library and with Dean. And it wasn't until he approached the man that he realised where they were going, and just who they would see when they got there. Oh help me god. Please don't let Gabriel embarrass me, he thought though he knew it to be futile, his brother did nothing but embarrass him. It was like it was his base setting. Oh well nothing for it now. Time to enter the lion's den with an innocent lamb at his side. With that thought he smiled, he wasn't sure if anyone had ever described Dean Winchester as an innocent lamb before, but in this case it was completely true. The man had no idea what he had coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean insisted on driving them to the coffee house even though it was just round the corner. He had two reasons for doing so, one he wanted to drive his baby as much as possible, and two he didn't want any strangers coming up to him in the street for his autograph or pictures or anything. He wanted to keep Castiel from knowing who he was for as long as possible.

And so Castiel had the amazing pleasure in riding in the famous impala, the car he knew was the love of Dean's life. To be able to sit on those leather seats, and listen to the classic rock blaring from the speakers, it was like a dream come true, and Castiel could not get enough of it. If only the final destination they were heading for didn't contain his brother. But he knew there was little to no chance of that happening, for Gabriel was the life and soul of that place. He made it the place to go and not just because of the good coffee and amazing cakes and pies, but because he was also the biggest gossip the town had ever known. Everyone knew if Gabriel didn't know it, it wasn't worth knowing. It was like some unwritten rule. Castiel felt sorry for Dean, because not only in less than 10 minutes will everyone in town know he was here, they would also know why he was here, what his favourite colour was, how his relationship with Lisa was going, and what his next single would be about. And that was just for starters, his brother was a genius at getting information from people and making them believe he was the best friend in all the world. It seemed to Castiel that he was the only one who saw Gabriel for who he truly was. Namely a nosy, annoying, big brother who liked to stick his nose in everyone's business, but most especially Castiel's. But it was too late now, for they had arrived.

* * *

Dean pulled his car up at the curb by the coffee house and looking at it he was surprised by the amount of people it seemed to have inside. Damn, he had hoped that most people would be a work or something, and seriously, why weren't they? It was unlikely he would be able to walk in there without someone recognising him, and he had so wanted to keep his cover with Castiel. He was going to see if there was anywhere else to go, but when he turned to his passenger he saw that he already had the door open, so it looked like he was going to have to go in. Maybe if he refused to make eye contact with any of them they would leave him alone. He could only hope and pray that that worked.

* * *

Castiel straightened his spine and strode through the door of coffee house with a confidence he didn't truly feel, but still he marched up to the counter refusing to look left or right, or even behind him to see if Dean was following, and Dean who had to jog to catch up with him tried to copy his stance, though he had no idea why Castiel was behaving like that… Well he didn't until a very loud voice spoke making everyone in the place turn round and stare as they went silent, oh that was so friggin' great.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Cassie, and whose this handsome hunk accompanying him? Hmm, let me see, I'm sure the name is on the tip of my tongue…" Gabriel said in an overly loud and projecting voice. Though it had taken him a second to do a double take when he had seen Dean Winchester follow his brother inside. I mean usually he just saw the guy on the posters Castiel had framed in his house and on the album covers which always seemed to litter his shelves as Dean's music was all Cassie ever seemed to listen to.

"Hi I'm Dean. Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's big brother." Dean interrupted putting out his hand for a shake before the guy could announce he knew who he was in front of Castiel. Though he wasn't sure how well that plan would continue to work, but he had to try. And wait, did this guy just call Castiel… Cassie?

"Dean Winchester, yes I heard you were visiting our small town." Gabriel replied just looking at the hand and not introducing himself. He wasn't here to be polite after all. What he did want to know was what Dean Winchester was doing with his brother. Now that, was very interesting. Especially as it seemed Dean wasn't trying to get away or in handcuffs and chains so he must be with him voluntarily, and here he was thinking that if Cassie ever met Dean they guy would run in the opposite direction from his brother's extreme fangirling.

"Well I'm visiting my brother and Castiel recommended this place to get coffee, and I'm hoping pie." Dean replied lowering his hand and looking at counter and seeing what was in his mind heaven. There was pie, various types. He had a feeling he would be coming here regularly to sample them all during the month.

"Cassie recommended it did he? Really? Wow Cassie, I'm welling up with the love." Gabriel responded turning to his brother with his hand on his heart only to be greeted by a death glare. Yep, if looks could kill, he would be dead on the floor right now, of course if Cassie's looks could kill he would have died at about the age of seven, when Castiel was old enough to understand what he was saying.

"Shut up Gabriel. And get us some coffee and pie please." Castiel growled at him making Gabriel's eyes glow. He had never seen his brother so protective before. It was just adorable in his mind.

"Oh Charlie, coffee and pie for my little bro and his new friend if you would." He sing-songed to the redhead behind the counter who like everyone else in the place was watching the Gabriel show with avid attention.

"Sure Gabriel, coming right up." She replied not moving from her place leaning on the counter. She was not going to miss a second of this. Not for anything.

"It's coming. So how did you two meet?" Gabriel asked his eyes glittering as he sensed that there was a juicy story here. I mean Dean Winchester knowing his brother was a tale in itself, but the how would be the cherry on the cake.

"I came into the library and there Castiel was, and we got talking, so…" Dean replied trailing off as he really couldn't think of a reason to explain why he had gone back and asked Castiel out for coffee, well except for the truth of course. And he certainly wasn't telling that to this guy. He was the type who would be the first on the phone to the tabloids if he got even a hint of anything between Dean and Castiel.

"So indeed. Hmm, I recognise you from somewhere Dean, I wonder where that could be?" Gabriel said in a contemplative tone though he was smirking at Castiel. And poor Castiel just knew that his brother was about to reveal just how much a fan of Dean's he truly was. Oh god no, why did Gabriel have to be his relation? With that Castiel closed his eyes and prayed for a hole to open and swallow him before Gabriel could speak further.

"I must have one of those faces, I'm a nobody." Dean stated in a very clear ringing tone making Gabriel raise his eyebrow at him. Well, well the plot thickened. Why did Dean not want him to talk about who he was, I mean everyone here knew who he was after all. If they didn't before, the billboard in town was a big give away. Did he really think that was going to fly?

"A nobody, hu?" Gabriel asked in disbelief, trying to work out Dean's game.

"Yeah." Dean replied holding Gabriel's eyes and then cutting them quickly to Castiel before returning them to the extremely loud and nosy guy. And Gabriel, watching felt his eyes widen. Dean had no idea that Cassie knew who he was. Oh that was priceless, a gem. The question was why did Dean care about what Cassie thought?

"So you're hoping my **brother's** going to be your friend while you're here?" He asked putting just the right emphasis on brother to make everything click into place in Dean's mind. And he knew that there was no way this guy would tell anyone anything about him and Castiel. He would protect his brother to the death if needs be, a sentiment Dean understood extremely well. What with feeling the same about Sam. At that he relaxed slightly and smiled at the man in front of him, letting him see that he really did want to get to know Castiel.

"I hope so. I mean we seem to get along and all that. Have to see right?" He replied with a shrug as if this conversation was of no matter, and yet he knew that everything hung on his words here. This man, Castiel's brother, Gabriel, he knew instinctively could make or break his stay here.

"Right, have to see how it goes." Gabriel responded with a nod as he looked deep into Dean's eyes. Just what were his intentions with his little brother? Because Gabriel wasn't stupid, and there was definitely some more going on here. An undertone which, if he wasn't mistaken, was of attraction, on Dean's part as well as Castiel's. The question was, would he let it happen, and would Cassie get hurt?

"Yeah. See how it goes." Dean replied keeping eye contact the whole time with Gabriel, hoping he passed whatever test the guy was giving him.

"Hu." Gabriel replied when Dean didn't look away. That was not the look of a guy who was going to make his little bro fall in love with him then break his heart when he returned to his pretty supermodel girlfriend. How intriguing. So much to find out now. But first things first.

"Well, welcome to town Dean-o. Glad to have you visit." He decided to say and finally held out his hand to shake the new man in towns, making everyone there realise that Dean had the nod from Gabriel. He was one of them now. And they protected their own. No one outside of their town would hear anything about whatever Dean Winchester got up to while he was here.

And Dean looking down at the hand had no real idea what was going on but shook it anyway. It seemed to be the thing to do.

"Umm, thanks." He murmured as the sound in the café started to pick up once more.

"There's a table round the back that's free, why don't you two go sit down and I'll bring over your order." Gabriel replied with a friendly smile and in a normal tone and volume.

"Thanks." Dean replied as Castiel added,

"Yes thank you Gabriel." In a more meaningful tone. He was just so glad his brother had revealed what a sad man he truly was to his idol. That would be something he would never be able to live down.

"Oh don't mention it Cassie, and be good now." with that Gabriel turned back to his customers intent on making sure that everyone in town knew that Dean Winchester was off limits and they were not to approach him or they would be opening themselves to his wrath. And he knew, just as everyone in town did, that that would be obeyed to the letter by everyone.

It seemed Dean was going to get the peaceful anonymity he so desperately craved, and all because he was becoming friends with the town gossips little brother. The little brother who did not do people on mass. The brother who Gabriel was sure deserved a little fun in his life. Time to let him have it in Gabriel's mind. Plus the fact Gabriel was very intrigued to see just where this relationship would go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello darling(s). I would like to thank linusfan13, rainystv and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel led Dean to the table at the back of the coffee shop and sat, turning to Dean Winchester with a smile which he hoped displayed confidence rather than fanboy drooling.

"So, that's your brother hu?" Dean asked with a wiry smile. That guy Gabriel was definitely something else in his mind.

"Yes. I love him, but that doesn't stop me wishing him dead once in a while, or every other day." Castiel replied matching Dean's smile with one of his own. There were times that he wished he could deny the relationship, Gabriel could be very infuriating when he put his mind to it.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Dean asked. He wasn't sure what had just gone on, but he hoped Castiel would have an idea, though he hoped he hadn't got the complete picture. Gabriel seemed to be keeping his secret for now, though how long that would last he had no friggn' clue. Maybe Castiel could give him the answer, indirectly at least.

"Gabriel is the 'unclassified' ruler of this town. He knows everything about everyone. Anyone new here is subjected to his inquisition before the rest will accept them. But once accepted Gabriel will use his power to protect them. Unless they cross any of his 'unwritten' rules." Castiel answered with a smirk. He was well aware of how he just described his brother, but it was pretty much the truth. The joys of growing up in the place you lived he guested. Everyone here knew exactly who he and his brother truly were. And there was the age old need to respect the Novak family in this town. Their forefathers founded the place after all. And each generation had held sway here in one way or another, Gabriel was just continuing on the tradition in his own unique way.

"Wow. That sounds like your brother is a mob boss, you know that right?" Dean replied with a chuckle. He was imagining Gabriel as a mob boss, sitting in a smoke filled room in a swish suit and a fedora perched on his head (probably at a croaked angle). Though thinking about it, he could actually see it happen. Scary.

"I often feel that is exactly what he is, just with less killing." Castiel responded with a smile of his own. He was sure that that was actually the idea Gabriel had styled himself on. He had after all watched far too many mob movies as a child in Castiel's mind. He of course spent most of his childhood with his head stuck in a book, just the way he liked it.

"So has he accepted me?" Dean asked half joking half serious. He wasn't used to the small town ways after all. He was from LA for god's sake.

"Yes, he shook your hand." Castiel replied with a nod and a smirk, was Dean truly worried about what Gabriel could do? His brother was nothing to the man across from him who had sold millions of records of his music.

"And what happens if anyone crosses these rules?" Dean asked wondering just what he had got himself into here.

"He knows everything about everyone. And he will use that knowledge to destroy them." Castiel replied with a shrug as if that was nothing of import, but it made Dean pale. He wasn't stupid. He was Dean Winchester, and he was sure that Gabriel saw more than the regular man. That meant that if he ever crossed him he would, without hesitation, tell the world. And even with no proof, the tabloids would pick up on it. And he would be ruined.

"Okay. I feel like I've fallen into some 70' mob classic movie but I guess I better know the rules." He said trying to be as light-hearted as possible. He didn't want Castiel to know how he feared what retribution Gabriel could bring down on him if he so choose.

"Don't hurt anyone. Don't spread lies to bolster who you are. Be kind to each other. And don't be a dick." Castiel replied without thought, counting them off on his fingers. Not that there was any official handbook or anything, but Dean wasn't the first to ask Castiel what he shouldn't do. And he did know his brother better than anyone else in this town. He knew what he would and would not accept.

"That it?" Dean asked with a chuckle at the list Castiel had just given. Was there a handbook or something? If so he really should try to get hold of it. Wait… now that's an idea. With that thought Dean could feel lyrics starting to circle in his head, but he shook them out. He was here with Castiel. He could think of songs about his brother's rule later.

"Pretty much." Castiel replied with a small smile at the idiocies of his brother.

"So you're telling me there isn't a rule not to upset you?" Dean asked eyebrows raised, cos he was pretty sure that that was the first and most important of them all.

"Why would there be?" Castiel asked with a frown of confusion. What was Dean talking about?

"You're his brother, younger I'm guessing." Dean responded with a chuckle. It seems Castiel had no idea what the role of a big brother was.

"Yes." Castiel replied still perplexed.

"Well as an older brother myself, I know that's a rule I would inforce with an iron will." Dean responded with a shrug and a cheeky smile. If Castiel didn't know what Gabriel was doing for him then it seemed that the guy was doing his job well. Sam always found out when he tried.

"I'm sure you would." Castiel replied with a smile matching Dean's as he thought about all the interviews he had watched of the man across from him refusing to take about his family.

"Okay enough about Gabriel, right?" Dean asked waiting for Castiel to nod before he continued. "So tell me about you." he said with a soft smile on his face at the idea of finding out more about this man.

"Me? I'm not interesting Dean." Castiel replied with a shake of his head. He was nothing compared to the man across from him.

"That's for me to decide. When did you start working in the library?" Dean asked realising that if he wanted to find out about Castiel he was going to have to ask direct questions. It seemed contrary to the general norm, Castiel did not like talking about himself.

"When I came back from college. Gabriel insisted I needed to have a social occupation." Castiel replied simply. He would answer anything Dean asked, though he had no idea why he would want to know about him.

"What was your job before?" Dean asked confused by that statement. What did Castiel mean?

"Same as it still is." At that Dean continued to look confused as such Castiel felt he needed to elaborate. "I am a consultant on all things mythical and supernatural. I research history to find the roots of certain myths and beliefs for those who need to know." He explained.

"And who exactly needs to know things like that Cas?" Dean asked, but not in a derogatory way as if he didn't understand why anyone would be interested in that. No he said it more as if he was truly interested in the answer. And that was something that Castiel was not used to, from anyone.

"Cas?" he asked when he got over the actual question and realised that the man in front of him hadn't actually said his whole name.

"Easier to say than Castiel." Dean replied with a shrug hoping he hadn't upset the other man. Cas seemed to suit him more that Cassie did at any rate.

"Film makers, authors, lecturers. There is a wide range of people with whom I consult." Castiel replied deciding to put aside the new nickname Dean had given him. It was better than some he had heard in his life.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Dean responded, genuinely impressed which surprised Castiel. I mean didn't thins guy work with people like that all the time?

"Thank you." He replied not sure what else to say.

"So you working on something right now?" Dean asked interested. I mean who wasn't interested in myths and legends and the supernatural? That was all the cool stuff.

"Yes." Castiel responded with a shy smile at the spark on excitement he saw in Dean's eyes. He doubted he would feel that way if he knew exactly what it was he did.

"Tell me about it." Dean asked very much like an excited child and Castiel knew there was no way he could say no to the man across from him

"Well it's about the legends of vampires." He replied wondering if Dean really did want to know about this.

"And? What you found out?" Dean asked. He was genuine interested. He loved this stuff.

With that Castiel found himself forgetting it was Dean Winchester who was across from him. All he saw was a pair of green eyes who was actually interested in what he had to say. As such he talked and talked about what he had found, and throughout the whole conversation Dean didn't find his attention diminishing once. Cas was fascinating, and not just in looks, but the passion he had for his chosen topic. It was a passion Dean could listen to all day if given a chance. And it was a passion that he definitely wanted to see again. Though he ignored the small voice in the back of his mind which said he would like to see it directed at him and his work.

And Gabriel, who part way through brought over their coffee and pie didn't say anything to interrupt. He just placed the cups and plates down on the table with a smile and stepped back. He had never seen anyone so interested in what his little bro had to say, and for that he would happily allow Dean-o the freedom of his town. With a nod to himself he made his way back to his customers, it was that time of day when all those came in at the end of work and he needed to make sure they got the message that they were to leave Dean-o well enough alone.

And Sam Winchester, when he stopped by the coffee house to pick a quick drink from himself and Dean after work found it hilarious that people were talking about his brother, not in the way he was used to, but in the concept that they were to leave him well enough alone. That was good in his mind. Dean deserved some peace. As such when he got to the counter and Gabriel he nodded to the man in way of thanks as he placed his order, and Gabriel, looking at Sam nodded in return. They were agreed. They would say nothing, as long as both there brothers remained happy. And that was enough for Sam, though when he ordered two drinks Gabriel did quirk his eyebrows towards the back making Sam move so he could see the tables there. When he did he saw that his brother was completely engrossed in whatever it was Castiel was saying. With a small smile and a shake of his head he turned back to Gabriel and changed his order to one coffee. Dean could bring his own home if he wanted one, with that Sam left with a smile on his face. He had never seen such complete absorption on his brother's face before, and he felt that it just might signify the start of something new.

And Gabriel who had registered Sam's reaction with ease found his brain spinning, if Sam wasn't worried about Dean and Cassie, then obviously Dean and Lisa weren't all the media made them out to be.

How intriguing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Dean sat in the back corner of the coffee house and talked, and talked. Completely oblivious to all that was happening around them. Which was why it took Gabriel a couple of attempts to actually get their attention.

"What is it?" Castiel asked finally realising his brother was standing opposite him with his arms crossed.

"Well, the shop's shut and I for one would like to go home. So you'll have to continue this somewhere else." Gabriel replied with an attempt at a frown on his face but Castiel could see the twinkle in his brother's eyes and he just knew he would love nothing more than to make some suggestions about where they could continue their talk. Suggestions Castiel was sure he really didn't want to hear coming out of his brother's mouth right now, or ever if truth be told.

"Of course. Sorry I did not realise it was so late." He responded before Gabriel could think to make those suggestions.

"Yeah, Sammy's gonna be freakin' right now." Dean agreed taking a look at his watch which made his eyebrows raise. He and Cas had been sitting here talking for like two and a half hours, how in the hell did that happen?

"Actually, 'Sammy' came in earlier and saw where you were, and from the look on his face I imagine he won't be fretting." Gabriel replied sweetly smiling at Dean who looked at him in alarm before his face was devoid of all emotion.

"Right, cool. Well Cas, I've had a great time." Dean blustered hoping to god that while Gabriel may have some theories about him, he didn't share them with his brother. Or at least not until he had left the building.

"Yes Dean, I have also." Castiel replied smiling up at him. He couldn't believe he had just talked at Dean Winchester about his boring myths and legends, yet Dean had seemed interested, and considering they had been talking for over two hours, it couldn't have all just been politeness.

"Maybe we can do this again? I mean, what time do you get off tomorrow?" Dean asked taking the plunge as soon as his eyes found themselves staring into the blue of Castiel's. Those eyes made him want… so many things. But mostly to see more of them, and coincidently their owner.

"Actually I'm not working in the library for the rest of the week. I only work there part-time." Castiel replied with a shy smile. If Dean wished for them to spend more time together then he would be happy to do so. Hell he would be ecstatic.

"Awesome, so maybe we could do something, you know, you could show me the sights maybe?" Dean suggested a massive smile splitting his face at the thought of see Cas again so soon.

"I would be happy to, not that there is that many." Castiel replied matching Dean smile for smile.

"I'm sure there's a few, and being as you grew up here I bet you know all the best places to go." Dean responded cheekily.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I will do my best." Castiel answered with a solemn voice, though there was humour twinkling in his eyes.

"Awesome. So I'll swing by yours and pick you up tomorrow morning, 10 good for you?" Dean suggested. He would be there earlier but he should probably not seem too keen to see the guy again.

"No." Castiel barked alarmed at that idea before rushing to explain his strange behaviour. "I mean why don't I come round Sam's? This is your holiday after all, you should be allowed a lie in."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Dean responded shaking off Cas' alarmed response. No doubt the guy just didn't want to have someone he had only just met know where he lived. Dean could understand that after all.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel replied with a relieved sigh that Dean did not comment on him not wanting him round his home.

"Later Dean-o." Gabriel said loudly. He had stood there and watched Dean and Castiel completely forget he was right next to them as they arranged their next date. My god, it was insane the way they just stood there staring at each other as if they were god's gift or something. It was also highly entertaining. He wondered if they even knew they were doing it. Cos surely if they did they would have stopped, Cassie at least he knew, would have been highly embarrassed if Gabriel had interrupted them. One the reasons he hadn't. That and he wanted them to arrange there next met up.

"Later Gabriel, see you Cas." Dean replied absently looking into Castiel eyes for a second too long before he turned to leave.

As soon as the door had shut behind Dean and while Castiel was still standing there staring at the place he had been Gabriel decided he had given his brother enough time. As such he leaned over and started to croon, completely off key, in his ear.

"Love is in the air, everywhere I look around-"

"Shut up Gabriel. It's not like that. He doesn't know anyone, that's all." Castiel rounded on his brother with a frown on his face making Gabriel look at him as if he really was insane.

"Ur-hu. And I'm the queen of Sheba." He muttered shaking his head. There was no way his brother really believed that, right?

"Really? And there was me thinking that you were completely straight." Castiel answered with a completely straight face and an innocent look in his eyes that Gabriel knew was his brother's style of deadpan humour.

"Cassie behave, or I'll tell your new friend exactly why you don't want him coming round to your place." He sing-songed at him as he started turning out the lights.

"you wouldn't." Castiel replied eyes going wide, for while he may say that, he knew that his brother in fact would if the mood so took him. He did not trust Gabriel as far as he could throw him after all.

"Hmm, wonder how Dean-o would react to seeing his own face plastered all over your walls." Gabriel said in a contemplative manor though watching Castiel narrow his eyes at him out of the corner of his eyes. Oh how he loved how he could wind up his little brother, it was so much fun, and sooooo easy.

"He's not all over them Gabriel, don't exaggerate. I have two posters and that's it." Castiel defended himself, though truth be told he didn't want Dean to know he had any thank you very much. He had managed to keep his fanboying to a minimum. As such Dean didn't seem to realise how big a fan of his he was. And Castiel would really like to keep it that way if at all possible.

"Okay Cassie, whatever say. Now come on I'll give you a lift back to your Dean-lite house." Gabriel responded with a chuckle grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.

And Castiel, well he just shook his head, refusing to dignify his brother with a response as he followed him. Though that was probably because there really wasn't much he could say, plus the fact that he really wasn't interested in listening to his brother, he was far more interested in committing every that had happened the afternoon to memory. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He was spending time with Dean Winchester, it was as if all his dreams had come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV channels when he heard the roar of the impala pull into his drive. With a smirk on his face he turned off the TV and turned so he was facing the door.

"Hey Sammy, I got your book." Dean cried as he let himself in through the door with the spare key Sam had given him earlier.

"That's not all you got from what I saw in the coffee house." Sam said with a smirk from his position watching Dean's every move.

"What you talking about?" Dean asked trying really hard to pretend he had no idea, but it was foiled by the fact he found he couldn't actually look Sam in the eyes.

"The dreamy, moony looks you were making at Castiel." Sam responded with glee. Oh he loved this, it had been too long since he had been able to wind his brother up about anything really.

"I was doing no such thing." Dean protested, though they both knew that was a massive lie. He was definitely giving Cas dreamy looks in the café and he knew it.

"Oh yeah you were, and I wasn't the only one who noticed." Sam said his smirk getting even bigger when he saw the look of alarm and wide eyes on his brothers face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked worried now. What if the wrong people got hold of this? God damn it, he really needed to keep himself in check in public. He normally wasn't this bad about anyone.

"Calm down, it's just Gabriel seems to be… invested in you, shall we say." Sam replied with a wave of his hand. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking, though personally he felt Dean should just come out the closet and get it over and done with. This pretence he had around his love life was the most stupid thing he had ever done in his brother's mind, though he did understand why Dean had done it. Still he could stop now, right? I mean he was famous now, not much people could do about it.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused by Sam's comment on Gabriel, it reminded him that apparently that little guy ruled the town. And oh yes, there was those lyrics again. Dean could feel his fingers twitching for a pen so he could scribble them down before he forgot them.

"I mean he's told everyone in town to leave you alone." Sam explained standing and moving to the sideboard and grabbing a pad and pen from the draw when he saw his brother's fingers twitch. He knew Dean well after all.

"What? Seriously?" Dean asked as he took the pad and pen and started writing quickly while talking to Sam.

"Yes Dean, seriously. You best not hurt Castiel, that's all I can say." Sam replied moving so he could try to read what Dean was writing over his shoulder, which considering he was taller than his brother really wasn't much of a hardship.

"What? We're just friends." Dean said with a frown as he finished his writing and moved to put the pad next to the piano. He knew what he would be working on tonight.

"For now maybe. I bet it's not long until you are a lot more." Sam responded crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, his smirk getting even more pronounced when Dean turned to him with a bitch face.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean muttered glaring at his brother, not that he mean anything by it. But he could only take so much from Sammy about Cas.

"Jerk." Sam replied as a reflex.

Then a silence descended on the brothers while Sam stood there staring at Dean and the older Winchester looked round the room trying to find something to change the conversation to, but only one thing kept coming into his mind. With a sigh he asked the question he couldn't ignore anymore.

"You really think I have a chance?" He asked semi-hopefully.

"God yes. Now come on, you can help me get dinner." Sam responded. Now he had finally got Dean to admit that he really did like Castiel it was time to change the subject. There was only so much time they could discuss Dean's love life after all.

"Oh please tell me we're not having some heathy, crappy salad." Dean mumbled as he moved to follow Sam into the kitchen.

"I would have thought living in LA you would have learnt to love heathy food." Sam responded with a shake of his head at his brother's appalling eating habits. Surely a guy like him should look after his body or some shit like that right? Wasn't that kinda in the job description?

"Do I look stupid?" Dean asked derogatorily. He did not do the food fads that went through LA every six months or so, though yeah okay he did eat some healthy stuff, now and then. I mean fries were made from potatoes right?

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam asked with the raise of an eyebrow at Dean.

"Shut up Sammy."

With that Sam, chuckling, lead the way into the kitchen and allowed the topic of conversation change to inconsequential things.

* * *

That night after Sam had left his brother downstairs and he headed to bed he heard a soft sound he hadn't heard in too long in his mind. It was the sound of piano keys being pressed in a hesitant rhythm. By the time Sam came out the bathroom he could hear a melody being played, and by the time he was ready for bed heavy chords had been added to the tune, and as he lay there in bed he heard his brother deep, hypnotizing, melodic voice join the music he was creating. And smiling Sam closed his eyes drifting off to the sounds which he always had associated with home ringing throughout his house.

And Dean downstairs lost all thought of time or place and instead immersed himself in creating a song based on all he had heard that day. And while it may have originally started as a song based on the idea of Gabriel's rule in this town, it somehow turned into one based on myths and legends, and how what was popular belief was in fact far from the truth.

And when he finally came back to the world and the last notes died out he couldn't help but see the similarities between the myths Castiel had talked of and the one he had created for his own life. That while there was a core of truth in them all, what was now taken for absolute truth was in fact the greatest lie of them all. And he wondered, in his tired, slightly fuzzy mind, whether Cas would dig until he found out the complete truth about him as he did his other myths and legends. And Dean also wondered if he would truly mind if he did. He was pretty sure the answer to that was a resounding no, he really wouldn't mind at all if Cas learnt who he truly was, inside and out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv, Katie (Guest), linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's a short one, but the next is rather long.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. He couldn't believe it. Though he guessed that Dean had just been up all night and decided to make breakfast before he hit the hay himself, it wouldn't be the first time that had happened after all, hell it wouldn't be the 20th. With a shake of his head he got himself ready before appearing downstairs in his kitchen only to be greeted by a clean and freshly shaven Dean murmuring along to the radio while cooking and dancing at the same time.

"What you doing, Dean?" He asked from the doorway with a puzzled look on his face. I mean, how was he so chirpy so early in the morning when he was no doubt up most of the night writing?

"Making breakfast Sammy, why what you doing?" Dean asked giving his brother a cheeky grin as he piled pancakes on to a plate and carried them over to the table.

"Have you been to bed yet?" Sam asked moving into the kitchen to get himself and his brother coffee.

"Yep, just got up early." Dean responded settling down so that he and his brother could share breakfast like they used to do regularly before going to school, Dean was usually the one cooking it then as well.

"How much sleep have you had?" Sam asked round a mouthful of his brothers amazing pancakes. He didn't know what Dean put in them, but they had always been the best he had ever had. They always reminded him of home somehow.

"I don't know, four hours?" Dean replied with a shrug and putting the pancakes in his mouth he closed his eyes and moaned at how awesome they were. Damn he was good.

At the sounds coming from Dean, Sam gave him a patented bitchface, waiting until Dean opened his eyes and registered it, though all Dean did in response was smirk, before he asked the question he really wanted answering.

"Why are you awake?"

"Can't I cook my favourite brother breakfast just because want to?" Dean asked evasively making Sam narrow his eyes at him in glee. Dean was trying to keep something from him. That was not going to happen.

"You could. I don't believe that's what you're doing, but you could." Sam replied in his innocent voice which made Dean glare at him, he knew full well that Sam would not give up until he got the truth out of his brother.

"Fine Cas is coming round at 10 to show me the sights." Dean finally responded trying to act casual, but he found he couldn't met his brother's eyes. He just knew Sam was going to rib him for this one, again.

"Right, and what are you planning on doing with the rest of your day? Cos that'll take about half an hour." Sam asked with a chuckle. I mean this town really wasn't that big, and there certainly wasn't much to see in the way of sights.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Dean responded with a cheeky grin as he waggled his eyebrows at Sam making him roll his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" He muttered shaking his head at his brother. He was unbelievable some times.

"Hey. Get your head out of the gutter." Dean said in a fake stern voice. Like Sam had learnt those thoughts from anyone other than the man sitting across from him.

"Me? I think you're getting us mixed up, but anyway just do me a favour, don't have sex on the couch… or the kitchen table… or in fact anywhere other than the bed you're sleeping in." Sam responded standing as he smirked at his big brother who was sitting there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Bitch." Dean finally managed to snap out at Sam.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a chuckle as he slipped out of the house to go to work leaving Dean shaking his head at his brothers departing back. He then proceeded to tidy up after breakfast. Then, checking his watch, he saw it was only 9, he had another hour before Cas arrived. Hmm what to do? With that thought his eyes were pulled to the piano which now had his guitar propped up beside it. Well he had the time, he might as well have a look at that song he was supposed to write last night. Not the one inspired by Cas, but the one based on Gabriel. The other one he knew he would only work on in the dark of the night. It was his own little secret, another one, but this was one his brother didn't know about. As such he went and made himself comfortable on the piano stool and grabbed the pad to prop up in front of him and placed a pencil behind his ear so he could scribble as he played. He then relaxed into picking out tunes, on the piano and the guitar alternately, depending on which seemed to give him the greatest inspiration for the sound of each line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my dears. So here is the next, longer chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel pulled up outside Sam Winchesters home, an involuntary smile splitting his face when he saw the impala parked perfectly in the drive and gleaming. Getting out of his car and making his way up the drive he heard music coming from inside the house, his first thought was that Dean was listening the radio or something, but then the voice singing registered and he realised it was Dean making the music. It was Dean singing a song he had never heard before, and wait, was that a piano? Who was there with him? For a second Castiel was tempted to just stand outside and listen but then he realised that that was just creepy. As such he pulled his shoulders back and knocked on the door. At that sound the music from inside stopped and a few seconds later Dean was there smiling at him as he opened the door.

"Hey come in. Sorry must have lost track of time, I'm not ready, but give me a second and I will be." Dean said with a smile to Cas, hoping that he hadn't heard anything as he made his way up to the house. I mean how was he to explain why he could sing and play the piano and guitar without Cas figuring out who he really was?

"That's fine Dean. I heard music." Castiel replied looking round the other man as he let him into the house to find that there was no one else there.

"Yeah sorry, just me tinkering about on the piano." Dean replied with a self-conscious shrug. He hoped that Cas didn't really know anything about music. It would be much easier if he didn't.

"You play the piano." Castiel stated with awe in his voice as he turned his stare back on to Dean. He had no idea that this man was so versatile when it came to music, and the way he played showed Castiel that he was as good at that as he was the guitar. The sounds from the house as he walked up the drive had been magical.

"Yeah, a little. My mom taught me when I was younger. She used to play the Beatles for me and Sammy, it was apparently the only thing that would calm us down." Dean replied, all thoughts of sweeping his ability under the carpet going up in smoke at the look of wonder in Cas' eyes. Damn, that stare was enough to make the strongest of men week at the knees, and Dean felt like he was going to topple over. There was no way he could come up with convincing lies at the same time as staring into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes.

"I never knew your mother had a passion for music." Castiel responded with, hoping to find out more about what made up the man Dean Winchester, not just the rock star.

"Yeah well she died when Sammy and I were young, but she instilled that liking in me, so I like to play, on occasion." Dean replied smiling at the faint memories he had of her sitting at the piano while he had Sam in his arms and she sang and played from the both.

"And your brother, does he play also?" Castiel asked intrigued about the mysterious history of the Winchester brothers.

"Sam? Hell no. he is completely tone death and has no rhythm." Dean replied with a chuckle at the idea of Sam actually ever trying to play, well anything. It would be entertaining to watch for about 30 seconds before his ears wouldn't be able to put up with the assault any more.

"Then why does he have a piano?" Castiel asked tilting his head at this thought. I mean why would someone who couldn't play use up space for something that was of no use to them?

"He knows I like to play. But that doesn't matter, where we going?" Dean asked trying really hard to change the subject away from why Sam had brought him a piano. Damn it, he was going to have to think of a good reason for that one, and soon.

But luckily, in Dean's mind at any rate, Castiel was no longer listening to him. He had once more looked towards the piano and seen something which made his breath catch in his throat. As such he found himself walking over to it, to the guitar, and brushing his fingers gently, reverently, carefully along its neck.

"This is a Gibson." He said in awe trying to give any reason that he would be touching Dean's guitar that wasn't a scary fanboy one, it was just… he had seen it so many times in Dean's hands on stage and in his music videos. Heard Dean pull such an amazing sound from it. Seen how Dean and the instrument became one when he put his fingers to the strings.

That sentence from Cas made Dean look at him with blinking eyes. He had no idea Cas had any idea about music, let alone instruments. But hell, anyone who was interested in guitars would be thrilled by his beauty.

"Yeah, she's my pride and joy, after baby of course. Sorry my car." Dean replied recovering from his amazement. I mean Cas really didn't seem the type of guy who could recognise a Fender from a Gibson. But hey, what would you know, he was obviously wrong.

"Of course." Castiel replied removing his fingers from it in case he damaged it in some way. With that they found themselves standing there in silence, not an uncomfortable one, just quiet, with Cas looking round the room and Dean looking at him.

Castiel was trying to get up his courage to ask Dean for the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. Finally taking a deep breath he turned towards the amazing man in front of him.

"Will you play something for me?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes that with one look Dean knew he would never be able to say no to.

"Sure, what would you like?" He replied with a ruthful grin at his own stupidity. He was trying to make sure Cas didn't know who he was, and yet he agrees to sing and play from him. Not the best strategy in his mind, but what the hell. This was Cas.

"You choose." Castiel replied almost overcome with excitement as he sat himself down on the couch opposite the piano stool and gripped his hands together to stop them showing his joy that this was really happening. He was going to have a private concert by Dean Winchester in his brother's livingroom, how many people could ever say they had had that? It was going to be amazing.

And So Dean settled down at the piano rather than picking up the guitar. He was still trying to keep his secret here, and he had never actually played the piano in any of his songs. Sitting there, trying to think of what to play, the thought of his mom came back to him. And with it one song. The one she played the most.

As such he started to play 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles, singing along and losing himself in the music as he always did. Forgetting about the man who was sitting behind him watching and listening to him.

And Castiel, well he sighed in appreciation as he relaxed back and let the music sweep over him, watching the muscles in Dean's back bunched and realised as his dextrous fingers moved over the keys as easily as water falls over rocks.

At the end of the song Castiel couldn't help himself, he burst out into applause making Dean chuckle in embarrassment at such a response. I mean he really wasn't all that special. Though the song certainly was.

"That was beautiful Dean." Castiel said with a wide smile on his face as he looked at his idol.

"Na, I could never do that song the justice the Beatles truly deserve." Dean responded with a wave of his hand, he really did not feel deserved such praise.

"I think you did. Can you play something else? Maybe a rock song?" Castiel asked secretly hoping Dean would play and sing one of his own. Not that he would be so crass as to ask him to do so, he just hoped he would.

"Okay Cas, but I warn you. I haven't played this in a while, I'm better with the guitar." Dean responded after turning and checking that Cas was on the level with his request. He seemed to be. He seemed to have no idea who he was asking that question of, and that was good. Dean could just carry on covering others work and it would all be fine.

"You can play it on that if you like." Castiel said perking up at the idea of Dean playing his guitar as well as singing and the piano, but he wouldn't be greedy and demand it. He would let Dean choose what he felt the most comfortable playing. This was only for fun after all.

"No way dude, you got the challenge going now. I haven't played this since my college days. I used to play it a lot in our favourite drinking game, name the song and someone had to play it, you got a note wrong you downed your drink." Dean responded with a chuckle at all the nights he had spent playing that particular game with his friends, all of them getting extremely drunk in the process.

"And were you any good?" Castiel asked intrigued now. Yet more about the person Dean truly was, and that was someone Castiel would love to know everything about if he was given half a chance.

"Not bad, now shh, I'm trying to remember." Dean replied putting his finger to his lips and mock glaring at Castiel before breaking out into a cheeking smile and bringing his fingers down on the keys, starting an intro that pretty much anyone would be able to recognize, even if the piano was not the instrument it was usually played on.

With that Castiel sat forwards mouthing along to Dean as he sang Survivors 'Eye of the tiger'.

"That was very impressive Dean." he said once Dean had reached the end. He had never really thought that it could be played on the piano, but he was not surprised that Dean was the one to show him it could. He was learning that there was a lot about Dean he did not know.

"Yeah? You really think so? I'm pretty sure I would need several drinks for that if I was still at college." Dean replied with a self-deprecating smile at the number of bum notes he had hit during that performance. Thank god Cas had no idea who he was otherwise he would be horrified by the crap he had just produced.

"I didn't notice. I thought it was very good." Castiel responded with a sincere smile.

And Dean watching Cas, wondered what he would say if he played him one of his own songs. To hear Cas' opinion on something he didn't know he had written, it was an enticing idea, hell, that would truly be awesome in Dean's mind. So taking a deep breath, it had been a long time since he had played one of his songs for someone and they hadn't given him universal praise because he was Dean Winchester after all, he spoke.

"I've got another for you." He said, and without even waiting for a reply from Cas in case he lost his nerve he launched into his favourite song from his latest album, it wasn't the one that was the hit single, but he loved it. He remembered writing it, and the feel of completeness he had when he had finished. Those were always his favourites, the ones that made him feel warm inside and made him smile.

And Castiel sat the enthralled as he watch Dean Winchester play his favourite song from his latest album with such beautiful harmony, melody and grace. It seemed he was taking him to another world, as such it took half a second after the song had ended before he found his voice to response to such awe inspiring magic.

"That was beautiful." He breathed out in awe into the silence, though it seemed that the last notes hung in the air, awaiting a verdict before they died away.

Dean still had his fingers on the keys when he heard Cas speak. He wasn't sure what to expect, or what he wanted, but the honest praise in Cas' voice was more than he could ever have asked for. Turning in his chair he smiled like he had just been given the greatest gift on earth. Cas liked his song, he liked his music for what it was and not because he wrote it. It was an awesome feeling. The freedom he got from knowing that his music was good, not just because he made it but, because it was actually good. The only other person who ever made him feel this way about his music was Sam, and like he said his brother wasn't that great at hearing a good song. He had such terrible taste in music, it made Dean shiver just to think about it.

"Right, okay. Enough, show me the sights Cas." Dean finally found his voice to say. He had indulged himself enough now. I mean he could sit there all day playing for Cas, but that wasn't what the other guy was here for, and he didn't want to make Cas suspicious. So it was time to get out of here, away from the music and into the light of day.

"Very well Dean, are we taking your car, or mine?" Castiel asked standing from the couch without protest. If Dean did not want to play anymore than Castiel would accept that. He just felt so privileged to have had Dean play for him in the first place.

"Mine." Dean replied with as look at Cas as if to ask if he was insane. Did the guy really think they would be taking any car other than his baby? Really?

"Very well." Cas answered happy that he got to ride in the impala once more.

With that they both got together their stuff and made their way to the door to start on the sight-seeing trip around the small town.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv, linusfan13, Tie-Dyed Broadway and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean parked the impala just off the town square and got out so that Castiel could give him the guided tour of the centre of town, not that he was actually listening to anything the other guy was saying, it was more the way he was saying it. The passion and enthusiasm he had at imparting information, it was adorable to Dean. Plus the fact that Dean just enjoyed staring at Cas, watching him move, so yeah Dean was very happy with the tour even if he didn't take in one word.

Castiel on the other hand was busy regaling Dean with all the information that had been forced into his head over the years. Being from a prominent family in the town it was expected that he would know its history and so he had learnt it. He had actually enjoyed doing so, and he was always happy to share what he had learnt, though after almost an hour of this he looked over at Dean who had become suspiciously quiet and saw the glazed over expression that was so familiar to Castiel on his face. As such he realised he may well have gone a bit over board with the whole, nerdy information thing. Time to change the subject.

"Are you hungry Dean?" He asked snapping the other man out of his blissful fantasy world where Cas' voice was a beautifully captivating melody.

"Yeah sure. Where we going to eat?" He answered looking round the square they were standing in trying to locate a nice chilled restaurant or something.

"That depends on what you want, we can do Italian, Thai, or the best cheeseburgers in the state." Castiel suggested though he would bet on the last being the one Dean would go for. The man was well known for his love of fried foods after all, and yet he kept his physique in perfect shape. At that thought Castiel found his eyes wandering covertly down Dean's body, luckily the other man spoke and pulled them back to his face. He was not supposed to be eyeing Dean up for god's sake. The man had a girlfriend, Castiel had to remember that.

"Cheeseburgers?" Dean asked his eyes lighting up at the idea. He could really go for a good burger and fries right now.

"Then let us go to the Roadhouse. It is just outside of town." Castiel replied with a smile at the delight on Dean's face, the smile turned to laughter as Dean grabbed his wrist and turned back towards his car and marched him across the square. Seemed Dean Winchester was definitely hungry.

* * *

They pulled up in the parking lot of the Roadhouse and Dean jumped out. Looking round he saw that this seemed a nice place, not anywhere fancy like the places he was forced to go when he was back in LA, but a decent, homely sort of place. He couldn't wait to get inside. But he also didn't want anyone to notice him. As such he followed Cas inside rather than leading the way, hoping people would see the other man first and not pay any attention to his companion.

Castiel led the way through the door only to be accosted by the waitress who grabbed him in a massive hug.

"Castiel, long time no see. How you doing?" She asked once she finally released him.

"Hello Jo. I'm fine, and yourself?" He replied with a shake of his head at her exuberance. She really was too much sometimes, it was unsurprising she got on so well with his brother. They always seemed to be hatching some sort of plan together.

"I'm great. So table for two is it?" She asked with a smirk when she saw Dean behind him. Not waiting for a response she led them to a secluded corner and sat them down before pulling out her pad.

"So what can I get you both?" she asked.

"Dean?" Castiel said turning to the man with him with a smile.

"You said the cheeseburgers where good?" Dean replied his eyes twinkling at the idea of eating with someone who wasn't going to frown at his choice nor sit eating some healthy salad crap.

"The best." Castiel agreed loving the naughty look in Dean's eyes. It was like he was a child who was behaving in a way he knew he shouldn't but was going to because it was fun.

"Then I'll have one of those with a soda." Dean replied with a nod. There was no way he would order anything else if they had good cheeseburgers.

"I'll have the same, thanks Jo." Castiel said turning to the waitress who nodded and gave them both a cheeky, suggestive smile before she walked away.

"Wow she's er-" Dean said watching their waitress leave. He had caught the cheeky grin and the suggestive look in her eyes.

"Dangerous. Especially when she gets with my brother." Castiel finished for him with a shake of his head. This was the problem with living in the town you grew up in he guessed. Everyone knew everything about you.

"They gang up on you Cas?" Dean asked with a smirk as he turned back to his lunch companion.

"More than once, yes." Castiel replied with a self-deprecating smile on his face. He knew what was coming.

"Tell me." Dean asked. He loved hearing Cas talk, and if he was telling him stories of his life, it gave him a better idea of the man who was across from him.

So Castiel did just that. He couldn't say no to the inpouring look on Dean's face and as such regaled him with stories of run ins with Gabriel and Jo. And even though Jo was much younger than them, she and Gabriel got on well. He liked to call her the younger sister he had never had.

By the time their food arrived Castiel had just run out of stories and Dean had finally stopped laughing enough to catch the blue eyes across from him and smile as he stared into their depths.

Of course this staring was interrupted by Jo coughing and placing down there food making Castiel flush at being catch ogling Dean. He just hoped the other man thought nothing of it. I mean it would be embarrassing if he thought that Castiel fancied him, even if he did. Dean needed a friend, not some infatuated fanboy.

With that they proceeded to consume there food in silence, well relative silence at any rate. Dean kept moaning at the taste of the burger in his mouth. Cas was definitely right, these really where the best burgers he had tasted in a long time. But he wasn't here to orgasm over the food, he was here to find out more about the man across from him, it seemed he couldn't learn enough for his fascination to rest. As such as soon as they finished their food he decided they should probably talk more.

"So Cas, you gave me the tourist tour of the town, but what about your personal one?" Dean asked once the plates where taken away and there was little chance of them being interrupted again.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked with frown. What was it Dean wanted to know?

"Well, where did you used to hang out as a kid? Where was the first place you got drunk? Where did you have your first kiss?" Dean suggested reeling off the first questions that came into his mind, well actually the last question he asked was the first he thought of, but he felt it would be weird if he just asked that outright, so he decided that slipping it in with the others made it seem more casual, or at least he hoped it did.

"I hung out in the library unless Gabriel pulled me out and made me sit by the fountain with his friends and their bikes. I first got drunk at our home at the annual New Year 's Eve party when I was twelve, Gabriel had spiked the children's punch and I drank rather a lot of it. I felt extremely unwell after that little adventure, though Gabriel still loves to tell the story of how I was sick in our mother's prize roses. She was not best pleased. And as for my first kiss, that was at a charity party my family held in the big barn of our farm." Castiel replied answering all the questions Dean asked straightforwardly.

"Our yeah? So what was her name?" Dean asked, not that he jealous of the unnamed woman who had been Cas' first kiss in any way. Hell he hadn't even kissed the guy yet, though he was thinking that he might just have to do that soon. It was becoming quite hard for Dean to keep his hands to himself when he was around Cas.

" _His_ name was Balthazar and he was a family friend." Castiel replied simply wondering what Dean would do with that information, not that he thought he would care, but he had never really heard of Dean's opinion on people being gay, maybe he didn't approve of it? You never know after all.

"Really? And tell me, what was this Balthazar like?" Dean asked his eye brows raising at this information. But he kept up his cheeky demeanour, though he hoped Cas would answer. It would maybe tell him what he liked in a guy, let Dean see if there was any way he stood a chance with the blue eyed man.

"Cheeky and sarcastic. He had a British accent from being sent there for boarding school. It seemed the British boys didn't take to kindly to his American one so he soon learnt to fit in." Castiel replied unsure as to why Dean was interested in this. But maybe it was his way of letting Castiel know that he was not bothered by his sexuality? Yes that made sense.

"Okay, but what did he look like?" Dean asked with a roll of his eyes. He didn't want a detailed account of the guy's personality for god's sake.

"Tall, blond hair, well-muscled." Castiel replied his eyes briefly crossing Dean's face as he realised how well that description also suited the man across from him. He hoped Dean didn't pick up on that.

"So that your type then?" Dean asked oh so casually, he hadn't missed the similarity and it made his heart beat faster that he maybe stood a chance here.

"I guess." Castiel replied with a shrug avoiding Dean's eyes now as he face went slightly red once more.

"So you go for a John McClane look?" Dean asked with a smirk at Castiel's response to his question. He was pretty sure that that showed that Cas was definitely interested in him.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel replied with a frown and a tilt of his head at the man across from him. Who was John McClane?

"Die Hard? Tell me you've seen that movie." Dean replied closing his eyes in horror at someone not having seen Die Hard. I mean it was a classic.

"Sorry Dean, but no." Castiel said with an apologetic look that made Dean's eyes soften as he looked at him.

"Well we have to rectify that right now." He stated simply. There was no way he was letting Cas going any further in his life without seeing Die Hard.

"Are we going back to Sam's to watch it? Surely he will be home from work half way through." Castiel replied looking at his watch to check the time.

"Your right. We'll go to yours instead." Dean said with his eyes lighting up. That was a great idea, then he and Cas could get up to whatever they wanted without any chance of Sam walking in on them. It was the perfect solution.

"Mine?" Castiel asked alarm in his voice and his eyes going wide. He couldn't take Dean back to his place, no. he couldn't let him see how much of a fan he truly was. It would be so embarrassing.

"Yeah. Not a problem is it?" Dean asked his glee turning to a frown at Cas' reaction to his suggestion. Why did Cas not want him to see where he lived?

"No, it's just, I haven't had time to clean recently." Castiel rushed to say. He didn't want Dean to think that he didn't like him of something, but he also really didn't want Dean Winchester to see the pictures on his walls, or the albums littering his sides.

"I don't care about the state of your place Cas, well unless its covered in trash and I can't sit down, then I might have an issue." Dean replied with a jokey tone, yet there was still an underlying sound of uncertainty in his voice. There was something going on here, something he was missing. Did Cas live with someone? Was that it? Was Cas not as single as he had been led to believe?

"No of course it's not like that. It's just, I might have left some plates in the sink from last night." Castiel replied with a sigh. He knew that he was going to give in. he was going to take Dean back to his home, and let the chips fall where they will.

"Cas, you saying you don't want me to come round to yours?" Dean asked in a controlled voice.

"No, I'm not saying that Dean. Of course not, you are welcome at mine anytime, but my car is at your brothers." Castiel said hoping that Dean realised that he meant it. He just wished he had had the foresight this morning to remove the posters from the walls and hide the albums.

"I'll drive you back later and we can pick it up, come on." Dean said standing and holding out his hand to Cas. It was decision time for the other man. He either told Dean why he didn't want him at his, or he was going to go round there and find out. He really wanted to know now what it was Cas was hiding.

"But don't you need the movie?" Castiel asked in a last ditched attempt, though he did take Dean's hand.

"Don't you have Netflix?" Dean asked with the raise of an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Castiel mumbled in reply.

"Then no I don't." Dean responded with a sunny smile. Time to find out the truth here.

"Very well, let's go." Castiel said with a sigh. They had been getting on so well, but as soon as Dean saw how much of a fan he was there was no way the guy would want to spend any more time with him. It was a shame, but Castiel had always known, deep down, that this happy friendship was never going to last. Oh well time to face the music as it were and hope Dean didn't just walk out the door and out of his life forever when he saw the truth with his own eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my angels (and demons). I would like to thank CaptainAckles, IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, it's kinda long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had been quiet as they drove to his small semi-detached house. He wanted to talk to Dean, enjoy these last few moments he would have with him, but he couldn't keep up the pretence anymore. He knew if he opened his mouth everything would come rushing out, and while he wasn't sure if that would be for the best or not, he couldn't do it. He would wait and let Dean see the truth with his own eyes. He was that much of a coward, hell, he was still hoping that something would happen and Dean wouldn't be able to come inside after all, though he knew that the hope would be in vain. And so he stayed silent, watching the world go by through the window.

* * *

Dean was also quiet on the drive to Cas' home. He was wondering if he had pushed the guy too far. But he couldn't take it, the idea that Cas had some secret he didn't want to share with him. And while yeah, Dean knew he was being completely hypercritical, it didn't stop the hurt he felt that Cas hadn't shared everything with him. God damn it, why did this have to get so complicated? He wanted to turn to Cas and say that they could go back to Sam's, but that damn stubborn streak inside him wouldn't let him. He would find out what Cas was trying to hide from him and then he would deal with the aftermath. With that resolution in his mind he pulled up outside the address Cas had given him. Looking out the window he saw a nice, if somewhat, simple semi-detached house. There was nothing on the outside to tell Dean what the big secret was. There was no car in the drive, so if Cas did live with another guy he wasn't home. The lawn was well kept making Dean doubt the whole 'the house isn't clean' thing. Well only one way to find out.

"So we going in?" He asked turning to his passenger from whom he heard an audible sigh before turning to face him.

"Of course Dean."

With that Castiel got out of the car and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and making his way to his front door. Luckily none of his neighbours were around, he wasn't sure he would be able to make polite conversation with them when he knew what was about to come.

Putting his key in the lock he turned slightly to see that Dean was right behind him. No way to turn back now. Taking one more deep breath he unlocked his door and walked into the hallway leaving the door open for Dean to close behind him.

* * *

Dean stepped over the threshold with slight trepidation, he suddenly wondered if this really was the best of ideas. But he was here now so… stepping into the hallway he saw nothing out of the ordinary, it was a normal simple hallway from what he could see. Turning round he saw Castiel enter a room to the right which he guessed was the living room, so without thought he followed him. But as soon as he entered the room he stopped dead, his eyes widening as he suddenly understood just what the reason Cas had for not wanting to bring him to his home.

There on the wall across from the door and the couch and in a glass frame was a massive poster of… him. It was one from one of his earlier tours and as such he knew that it was rare and expensive. A real collector's item. Blinking he turned round to find that there were two smaller ones on the other walls and on the book shelve there was a sighed photo of him in a frame. Moving towards it in a daze he found himself confronted with every album he had ever made and every single, all on cd and next to them a stack of vinyl's which he was sure where all the same. Only one way to find out. Moving his hand forwards he flicked over the first two and his suspicions were confirmed. They were his music. There was only one thing going through his mind at the sight.

Cas knew who he was. Hell Cas didn't just know who he was, he was a freakin' fan. A freakin' massive fan. And he had never said, he had never… Cas knew.

"You knew." He finally muttered with pain filled eyes as he turned to the man who was standing in the centre of the room with his shoulders back and a determined look on his face as if he was standing proud while facing the firing squad. But at his words Castiel frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side as if he didn't understand.

"Knew what?" Castiel asked, he was confused now. What was Dean saying?

"Who I am." Dean replied his voice still not being able to get above a whisper at the hurt he felt at such betrayal.

"Of course. Everyone knows you Dean." Castiel replied still frowning, he did not know what was going on here.

"But… you let me believe…" Dean said trying to answer but finding he couldn't. He just wanted to punch something so damn hard right then, but he couldn't. This wasn't his home and he wasn't going to let Castiel leak a story to the press about how he had punched a hole in his wall just to get his fifteen minutes of fame.

"I let you believe what Dean?" Castiel asked still unsure about what was going on here. He had thought Dean would take one look at his collection and rapidly walk out of the door as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. This response was one he did not expect, nor did he understand it.

"That you didn't know." Dean replied starting to shake his head as the words started to settle inside. It didn't make sense, Cas was this big a fan, yet acted like he had no idea? Was he really that good an actor? Had he fooled Dean completely? In every way?

"You thought I didn't know who you were? Dean even if I had never heard your music, I work opposite a billboard with your face on it. There is no way I would not be able to recognise you." Castiel stated simply. Surely there was no way the Dean had ever thought he didn't know him. I mean that was absurd, there wasn't a person in the US you hadn't heard of Dean Winchester for god's sake.

"Right." Dean murmured with a huff of breath. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Castiel knew who he was. He was just pretending, just like every other person Dean had ever met. They all wanted something from him. He was used to it. So why did this hurt so much? Oh he knew that one, he had started to open up to this guy. Show him the real Dean cos he thought he had no idea, but it was all a lie.

Castiel stood and watched Dean as silence stretched through the room. It seemed he was going through something, but Castiel didn't really understand what. He didn't understand what the big deal was that Dean thought he hadn't known who he was but he had. But at least Dean hadn't left yet, that was a good thing in his mind. And as such his hosting skills forced in to him by his mother kicked in as the silence stretched towards a breaking point.

"Do you want I drink? I can make coffee." He said hoping that Dean would give him a sign as to what he was thinking, what he was going to do next.

"Sure." Dean replied in a monotone voice. He had moved on from the lies. He would deal with that betrayal later, now he needed to know what it was this man wanted from him. Work out what he needed to do to protect all that he had spent so much time and energy protecting, namely his career and his reputation.

With that Castiel turned towards the kitchen with Dean following on his heels. Time for the interrogation to begin.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Castiel moved to the coffee machine and worked at preparing it while Dean found a bare stretch of wall and leant against it, crossing his arms and watching Castiel as a predator watches its prey.

"So tell me Castiel. What do you want from me?" Dean asked after a minute of watching the other man and seeing no discernible difference to the way he was behaving now than he was before.

"I don't want anything Dean." Castiel replied turning to him with frown at the suggestion that he wanted something. Dean had wanted a friend, that was what he was being, or at least that was what he had believed had been going on.

"Yeah right." Dean said sarcasm dripping from his voice as a mean sneer appeared on his lips.

"You said you wanted a friend. I am happy to be that while you are here." Castiel stated what was going through his mind. He didn't want Dean to think that he had purposely misled him. Had he known of Dean's thoughts he would have corrected them in an instant.

"Just a friend Castiel? Really?" Dean asked disbelief evident in his voice. No one who just wanted to be friends looked at him the way Castiel did.

"Of course. I may be gay Dean, but I don't jump every man I see. I am well aware you are straight and in a relationship." Castiel replied a growl entering his voice at Dean's insinuation that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. If that was truly how Dean felt then he could leave right now. He didn't care who he was. If he didn't respect him for who he was, he wasn't worth any more of Castiel's time.

"And if I wasn't?" Dean found himself asking. He was surprised at the words coming from his mouth, but he had heard the growl in Cas' voice in defence of who he was and he respected that. Hell, he wished he had half that strength sometimes. But the world was the way it was, he wasn't going to be changing that anytime soon. But still, Cas' words had given him pause. The guy thought he was straight, he thought he was with Lisa.

"Wasn't what?" Castiel asked with a frown. What was Dean saying now?

"In a relationship." Dean clarified. Time to see just where Cas wanted this to go. How much he wanted him.

"You are still straight. I cannot make you attracted to me. I am happy to be your friend, I expect nothing more." Castiel re-iterated. It seemed Dean felt just because he was a fan he was going to jump his bones. But he wasn't stupid, he knew he had no chance with this man.

"But you want more." Dean stated. It wasn't a question, they both knew that that was the truth.

"Dean, please, don't." Castiel replied in a whisper. He didn't want to have this dirty conversation with this man. He idolised Dean so much, he didn't want the belief he had in the man ruined by his bitter and hurt filled remarks.

At those words Dean moved from the wall at lighting speed so that he was suddenly right behind Castiel with his hands either side of the man so he couldn't escape. Once he had him imprisoned his leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"What if I said I fancied a bit of fun while I was here? A bit of fun with you."

At those words Castiel glared out in front of him and pushed Dean's arm away from one side, putting space between the two of them until he could turn and stare Dean in the eyes as he replied.

"You are in a long term relationship Dean. What you wish to do is your provocative, but I will not be party to you cheating on Lisa." He stated with disgust in his voice at the idea of it. He would not be Dean's dirty little secret. Not now, not ever.

Dean looked at the revulsion in Cas' eyes and he knew, there was no way that he was that good an actor. None of it had been a lie. He had taken genuine friendliness as obliviousness. If he wanted anything to happen being him and Cas, then he needed to come as clean as the man in front of him had. As such he took in a deep breath and spoke the words that only three others in the world knew to be true.

"Me and Lisa. You know, that's the biggest con of them all." He said in a more normal tone. It was time to start this again, with all the cards on the table.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked frowning once more, but Dean saw the spark of hope in the other man's eyes. It was a spark that made him smile.

"Lisa and I are just friends Cas. When I started out, I felt it would be better if people didn't know all my… tastes. Lisa was looking for someone to help her break into the big leagues. It was the perfect partnership." He said hoping that the other guy would understand.

"But what about now? You are both stars in your own rights." Castiel said wondering why Lisa and Dean had continued on with their charade now that there seemed to be no reason to do so.

"It still works." Dean replied with a shrug. There was no way he was going to be rocking that boat any time soon. He really didn't want the world turning on him thank you very much.

"Why are you telling me this?" Castiel asked when he realised that Dean had no wish to end the charade. Why tell someone he barely knew the truth when the whole point was to make sure no one ever found out?

"I liked you the first time I saw you behind that damn library counter, you realise that?" Dean answered with a self-deprecating smile on his lips as he realised Cas had no idea how he felt about him.

"No." Castiel replied in shock at the words. Dean liked him? As in liked, liked him? The way he had always liked Dean?

"Well I did. I'm only here for a month Cas, it can't be anything more, but…" Dean replied smiling his most charming smile as he stepped towards the other man, hoping that he wasn't about to kick him out of his house for his earlier behaviour.

"A holiday romance." Castiel said a look of wonder in his eyes as Dean stepped closer to him still. It was more than he had ever hoped for, it was a dream come true. And if it was to end in a month so what? He would make a life time's worth of memories in that month. He would worry about what would happen when it ended when it did. For now he would live for the moment.

"If you like, yeah. You game?" Dean murmured in a sultry voice as he stepped close enough so that all he had to do was lower his head slightly and his and Cas' lips would meet.

"Yes." Castiel whispered staring into his green eyes.

"Good." Dean whispered in reply as he lower his lips onto Castiel's and kissed him. It started sweet and gentle, a first kiss to be remembered for all time. But neither of these men were young fledglings in the field of romance, and as such it soon took a turn for the more passionate.

Exchanging dominance with an ease and grace as if they had been kissing each other for years rather than mere minutes they made their way back to the living room, the coffee forgotten as they fell onto the couch and into each other's arms. Both completely determined to make the most of the time they had. It wasn't a life time, but they was much you could fit into a month, and they were determined to make every second count.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tamekandafictionalworlds, rainystv, linusfan13, CaptainAckles, Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Also happy Christmas and I hope the New Year brings you all the love and happiness you wish for.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel had made it to the bed for their second round and now they lay, in a post-sex haze, with Castiel resting his head on Dean's bare chest, listening to his heart beat as Dean ran his fingers leisurely through Castiel's messy hair. Neither of them wanted to break the peaceful silence and the bliss of their recent intimacy, and yet they both knew that time was running out for them this day. Dean needed to return to Sam's to see his brother, and explain why he might not be round so much, and Castiel needed to collect his car, and then no doubt try to make himself believe that this afternoon hadn't been some crazy dream.

"I guess I'd better think about going." Dean said into the silence when he felt he couldn't put it off any more. If he didn't leave now he knew that he could quite happily spend the rest of the night like this, and that he couldn't do. This was just a bit of fun, he wasn't supposed to hang around for the after sex cuddles and enjoy them.

"Yes." Castiel replied not moving from Dean's chest where he was now running his fingers across the tattoo he had near his collar bone, tracing out the flames and the circle. He had always wondered about this, about why Dean had it. Maybe now he would be able to ask before the man left him to return to his real life.

"You want me to go Cas?" Dean asked looking down at the man with a smile yet there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice which Castiel found endearing. As such he lifted his head and rested it on his hand so he could look Dean in the eyes.

"Do you want me to ask you to stay?" He asked with a small, slightly sad smile playing on his lips.

"No." Dean replied honestly. He didn't want Cas getting attached to him. This could never be anything more than it was. They could never work in the real world, not the one he inhabited at any rate.

"Well then. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Castiel asked in a lighter tone. They were venturing to places that they really shouldn't go. Not now, not ever. Live for the moment alone.

"Na, Sam's working." Dean replied smiling properly as he went with Cas in the idea of not thinking further than the next time they would see each other.

"Then would you like to do something?" Castiel asked with that tilt of his head which Dean found so adorable.

"Something like what we've spent the afternoon and evening doing?" Dean asked wriggling down the bed so he face was now level with Castiel's and the other man was lying fully on him.

"I was thinking of something else, but I'm sure we can incorporate sexual intercourse into my idea." Castiel responded with a smirk as he pressed his body against Dean's.

"Really? And what's your idea Cas?" Dean asked with a gasp at the feel of the other man on top of him. God how he loved that.

"I thought I would show you some of the countryside. It truly is beautiful around here, and definitely worth seeing." Castiel responded leaning down and kissing Dean's neck making Dean move his head to give him better access to the skin there.

"A nice country walk and a romantic picnic Cas? Really?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Castiel purred into his ear as he gently nibbled at it.

"No Cas, I do want to. It sounds good." Dean responded instantly. Anything Cas wanted to do then right now Dean was definitely on board with it.

"Very well, I guess you're going to drive us out to the place I have in mind?" Castiel mused as he snuggled closer to Dean and kissed his cheek in a gentle gesture, they didn't have time for either of them to want to go for round three after all, so he had best stop arousing the man beneath him.

"Err yeah Cas." Dean replied as if that was the stupidest thing Cas had ever said, and come on, there was no way he wasn't gonna be driving his baby while he had the freedom to do so.

"Okay. Pick me up at 11, I'll get Gabriel to make us up some nice finger food." Castiel said as he pulled himself away from Dean and rolled off of him, giving him the space to get up and get dressed if he wanted to.

"All foods finger food, Cas." Dean responded turning so he was facing the guy.

"Even soup?" Castiel asked with a puzzled frown. He could not see how you would eat soup with your fingers.

"That ain't food, its glorified, flavoured, water." Dean replied with a smirk at being able to impart such great wisdom.

"If you say so. Now we need to get up, I don't want Sam thinking I've kidnapped you or anything." Castiel said with a chuckle as he pushed Dean towards the side of the bed. It was late after all and Dean really did need to return to his brothers.

"Why would he think that?" Dean asked barely moving at Castiel's attempt to push him. He didn't want this fun conversation to end just yet. He liked this, lying in bed, naked, talking crap. He really hadn't done much of it in his life. He was usually up and out at the earliest of moments.

"I may have waxed lyrically about your latest album to him, but in my defence I had no idea he was your brother, he just said he liked your music, and I can be quite enthusiastic about it on occasion." Castiel mumbled in reply going red as he did so. That was not something he was ever planning on telling Dean but it seemed to have come out. Well he guessed it was better Dean heard it from him rather than Sam.

At that Dean chuckled. He could just imagine it now, Sam trapped in the library by one of his fans being forced to be polite about his work.

"Sammy said he liked my music did he? I'll make sure that I remind him of that when he next tells me to stop caterwauling at all hours of the night cos he's trying to sleep." He mused as he turned to lie on his back and stare up at Cas' ceiling which thankfully was devoid of any posters of him, or any other men for that matter. Course Cas wasn't a teenage girl, but still, it was good to see it empty. You can never be too sure after all. I mean he had grown women telling him how they fantasise about him when there with their husbands, so, a poster? Not completely unimaginable…

"Be nice Dean, he's your brother." Castiel replied completely unaware of where Dean's thoughts had gone.

"You telling me you're always nice to Gabriel?" Dean asked turning to look at Cas with disbelief. There was no way anyone could be brothers with Gabriel and be nice to him all the time, right?

"With him it's more a case of the other way round. He does love his pranks, and as the youngest I was the recipient of most of them." Castiel replied ruthfully.

"Now those are stories I want to hear. But later, your right I need to get back to Sam." With that Dean pulled himself out of Cas' bed and moved to dress himself while Castiel lay back and watched him. I mean it wasn't everyday he got to see a rock star naked after all.

"Enjoying the show Cas?" Dean asked when he realised he was the only one who had gotten up, and once he had made a great show of pulling up his jeans and putting on his tight tee.

"Very much so." Castiel responded amiably.

"Gonna put one on yourself?" Dean asked crawling back on the bed and bending down to kiss the other, still naked, man.

"I do a better performance when I'm undressing." Castiel replied when Dean pulled away, and smirking when he saw how that sentence made Dean's eyes widen.

"Now that's a local show I definitely want to take in while I'm in town." Dean murmured at him with a sexual twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure a private performance could be arranged, let me just check my dairy." Castiel responded reaching out as if to grab something from his bed side table making Dean laugh and move to sit on the bed so he could put on his sock and shoes.

"Come on Cas, get that cute ass of yours out of bed and let's get you back your car." He said patting Cas behind through the layers on the bed.

"Well if it's for my car…" Castiel replied with a put upon sigh. And with that he pulled himself out of the bed, making sure he swayed his naked hips as he walked to his pants and bent to pick them up, smirking when he turned and saw Dean's glazed expression. Seemed it wasn't a dream then, Dean was definitely interested in him, and not just because he was there, free and single. That was the best information Castiel had received all day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv, IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean drove them both back to Sam's house and after giving Cas a sweet, if somewhat long, kiss goodbye he stood back and watched as he drove away. He stayed there, on the sidewalk watching until Cas' car turned the corner and he could see it no more. With that he turned towards Sam's house humming a random, cheery tune to himself as he pulled out his keys. His afternoon had been even more awesome than he had ever thought it could be, and he was glad that Cas knew the truth. It nice to actually be with someone who didn't think that they were just his bit on the side, it would be kinda novel having a sort of relationship with a guy. And while sure, it wasn't like they could go out in public holding hands or any of that crap, It was still nice, and it something he had never really done before.

And so with was with a spring in his step and a smile on his face that he let himself through the door and turned, still humming, only to find Sam sitting in a chair giving him the most impressive bitchface he had seen in a long while.

"What's up Sammy?" He asked ignoring the tension radiating from his brother.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner." Sam growled at him, though looking at the state of his brother and the smirk on his face he could easily guess what he had been doing, and he could just as easily work out with who, especially considering Castiel's car had been outside his house when he came home.

"Dude, you're starting to sound like dad. I was with Cas." Dean replied as if that explained everything.

"Well it seems he knows sights that I sure as hell haven't found in this town." Sam responded sarcastically as he followed Dean in to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah Sammy. He knows a lot of things." Dean replied turning to him with a wink before going the fridge to see if he could find any food.

"Dean." Sam bitchefaced at him as he leant against the counter and crossed his arms. There were things he did not need to know about the librarian, and what he got up to in bed with his brother was one of them.

"What's the problem Sam? You were the one who encouraged me to get with the guy, and now I have your pissed. Make up your friggin' mind." Dean sighed as he pulled out some ham and cheese and started to make himself a sandwich.

"It's just, I didn't think you would jump into bed with him that's all." Sam exclaimed. He knew he had no reason to be pissed, Dean and Castiel were both grown men. He had just thought, that well, maybe the guy would hold out against Dean's charm for a little while longer.

"So what did you think I would do Sam?" Dean asked turning to him and matching his position leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"I don't know, get to know the guy maybe? Before doing bedroom tango." Sam replied with exasperation.

"We didn't make it to the bedroom for the first time." Dean informed him with a smirk making him once more glare at his brother.

"Dean! I don't want to know that." He snapped. Was not in the mood to just roll his eyes and dismiss his brother's outrageous ways. This town was his home and he would really prefer if Dean didn't make massive waves in it.

"What do you want Sam? Cos I'm lost." Dean asked switching from teasing to serious in the blink of an eye. He had no idea what Sam' problem was, but it was starting to piss him off.

"I want you to be happy. To be with someone who cares for who you really are. Not a fake relationship and casual hook ups." Sam exploded making Dean blink. What the hell? Where the freakin' hell had that come from?

"Well you're one to talk. I don't see a girlfriend hanging round here, do you?" Dean snapped back, there were two of them in this room and neither of them had settled down, so where the hell did Sam get off telling him what he should be doing?

"We're not discussing me." Sam replied with a sigh as he let out his anger, there really was no reason for it. He knew his brother after all. Knew what he was like, he had just hoped that maybe something would rub off on him while he was here. Make him see there was more to life than his music. But too late now.

"You going to see Castiel again?" He asked instead of continuing the argument, though he doubted that he would get a positive answer to that. Dean would no doubt move on to the next available target ASAP.

"Yeah we're going for a picnic tomorrow." Dean replied not being about to stop the small smile that appeared on his face at the idea of him having a romantic picnic with someone, but hell, he was kinda looking forward to it. Especially if Cas lived up to his words and they had a bit of al fresco sex.

"You what?" Sam spluttered at that sentence. It really was one he had never thought to hear from his brother. Maybe there was hope for Dean and Cas after all.

"You heard Sammy." Dean smirked enjoying the look of shock on his brother's face, all thoughts of the argument gone from his mind as he thought about Cas.

"So, you guys, it's not just a onetime thing then?" Sam asked just to clarify he wasn't hallucinating or something. Cos this was practically unheard of with Dean.

"No." Dean responded simply, though he didn't look Sam in the eyes as he said it instead opting to go back to his sandwich making.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked curiously. He was kinda confused that Dean wouldn't meet his eye. Hmm, maybe there was a chance that Cas could give his brother what he needed to be whole.

"A holiday romance, everyone has them right?" Dean replied casually taking a bite of his food and moaning in joy at the taste.

"Does Castiel know this?" Sam asked cautiously. He hoped Dean wasn't stringing him along or anything.

"He actually suggested it." Dean responded with his mouth full, but Sam was used to that and as such he could decipher what Dean was saying with ease.

"Really? Why?" Sam asked confused now. Why would a guy like Castiel suggest such a thing?

"He knows I'm only here for a month, Sam." Dean replied with a sigh when he realised that his brother was not going to drop the subject.

"And does he know the truth about Lisa?" Sam asked wondering if that was why Castiel suggested it. Because he thought Dean had someone to go back to.

"Yeah." Dean responded with a shrug as if it was no big deal that he had told another person the truth of his relationship with the supermodel.

At that Sam wanted to keep his mouth shut. I mean him telling Cas the truth about that was a massive thing and a sign that maybe something could come of this, but he just couldn't do it.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked cringing even as the words left his mouth. He was waiting for Dean to explode once more but his brother surprised him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a frown. He couldn't see any issue with his and Cas' plan. They would both have a great time while he was here, and then it would be done.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially not Castiel, he's a good guy Dean. Don't use him just for your own amusement. He's not one of your hangers on or sycophants you have following you round in LA, he is a genuine guy with real feelings. Don't destroy him." Sam replied sincerely. He knew how much of a fan of Dean's Cas was, and he was sure the guy would agree to anything just to spend time with his brother. But when Dean left he didn't want him leaving a broken hearted man behind.

"You make it sound like I'm some sex craved lunatic, I'm not gonna hurt him Sam. It's just some fun." Dean said with a sigh. His brother didn't understand what Cas and he had agreed, or how they got on together, and quite frankly he didn't want to explain it.

"I hope so, for both your sakes." Was all Sam said in reply before dropping the conversation completely and returning to the living room.

* * *

Once Sam went to bed that evening and Dean once more sat down at the piano. But instead of working on the songs he had been writing the previous evening he was frowning as he thought over what his brother has said. But with shake of his head he tried to clear his mind of any doubts that Sam had tried to seed there. Him and Cas was just gonna be some fun, a holiday fling, that was it. No one was gonna get hurt, his brother was just being his over-cautious self.

With that in mind he got to work, picking out a tune on the piano. But it was very different from the one he was playing the night before. This one, while being happy, had an undertone of pain in the chords, and Dean could just imagine the words which would go with it. Without thought he started to sing, not paying attention to what he was singing, he was working, this was what he did and it had no bearing on anything in his life.

And Sam lying in his bed sighed as he heard the words Dean sang about lost love and wondered if he even realised what those words were saying. Maybe Castiel wasn't the only one who was destined to be hurt when this holiday romance came to the end that it seemed Dean was determined that it would. The only hope Sam had was that maybe his pig-headed brother would realise the truth before it was too late. After all he was sure that Dean and Cas were perfect for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank linusfan13, rainystv and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean arrived at Castiel's home at exactly 11 o'clock the next morning only to be greeted by Castiel coming out the door with a hamper over one arm.

"Well I'm guessing we won't be walking far if we have to carry that." Dean said in amusement as he helped Cas get it into the back of the impala.

"Don't worry Dean. I have the perfect place for us to eat in mind. I'm sure you will love it." Castiel responded smiling up at him as he placed his hand upon Dean's chest before moving to get into the passenger seat of the car. Dean just shook his head as Cas' behaviour. He liked that the guy didn't even think before touching him, even if they were in public, Dean still liked the feel of Cas close to him, plus it wasn't exactly a romantic touch, it was more… well Dean guessed it just reminded him that Cas was there with him. That they were going to do this, together.

Getting into the driver's seat Dean pulled out onto the road and headed in the direction Cas told him until he finally pointed for him to turn off of the main road onto a dirt track which ended in a gate. Dean had no idea where he was, but when he turned to question Castiel the guy just smiled secretively as got out of the car and moved to stand in front of it so he could look at the view below them.

And Dean following him, had to admit it was worth it. From there vantage point he could see the whole town nestled in the valley below them as well as the farms and hills surrounding it almost as it they were hands holding the town carefully in there cupped palms. It was beautiful, and peaceful. Man, for while Dean hadn't been sure about this idea, but he really loved it so far. I mean he really wasn't one for the country living crap, but this truly was breath-taking. Cas was right, and looking over at the guy Dean had a strange feeling that he would be thinking that a lot over the next few weeks as this amazing guy showed him stuff he had never really thought about before. He and Cas were such different people after all. But it was a good different, they complemented each other, well it would be good while it lasted for his holiday at any rate, and maybe he'll have some new experiences to help with his writing. Bobby was always going on about how he needed to do new stuff, both in his life and in his music.

"So if we follow that path it will lead us to the place I have in mind for our picnic." Castiel said breaking the silence, and when Dean automatically turned to see where he was pointing he saw a faint dirt path cut along the ridge they were standing on that if he hadn't been shown it he would never have known was there.

"Right then. Lest go." He said smiling to Cas and moving to grab the hamper from the back of the impala. He was the one with the most muscles after all. He should properly carry it. And Castiel seeing Dean doing the manly thing just smiled and opened the gate for him. He couldn't wait to show Dean where they were going. It was the one placed he had loved more than anywhere else his whole live, and it was somewhere he had shared with no one but his brother. He just hoped Dean liked it as much as he did.

* * *

They had been walking for some time, and while sure, Dean liked the view, the hamper was starting to get heavy. I mean how much food was in this thing? He was just going to utter the infamous words of are we nearly there yet when Castiel moved off of the path they were walking onto another, smaller one. This seemed even less used than the one they had been walking and Dean found himself having difficulty watching his step with the food in hand.

"We're close Dean. Would you like me to take the hamper? I know the path well." Castiel said when he saw Dean's hesitance and noticed he had slowed.

"Na, you're alright Cas. I'm all good." Dean replied forcing a smile to his face. He would not admit defeat in this.

Castiel just shook his head and led them deeper into what seemed to Dean to be some crazy wildness surrounded by trees, but then suddenly, out of nowhere a gate appeared, blocking the path.

"Err, Cas? Isn't that someone's private property?" Dean asked suddenly unsure about where they were going.

"Yes. Don't worry Dean, I have a key." With that Castiel unlocked the gate and ushered Dean through before locking it again behind them.

"How come you have a key Cas?" Dean asked as he looked around, just to the right he could see the glimpse of a long sweeping lawn. Just whose place was this?

"Because I grew up here. This is my parents' home, but don't worry, they are in Europe at present, so we have the place to ourselves. Now we are all grown up they spend most of their time traveling leaving Gabriel and I to keep an eye on the place." Castiel responded with a small smile at how worried Dean looked.

"And yet we had to come the back way?" Dean asked as he processed that bit of information. Yeah he had got the impression that Cas came from a well off background, but this? This was the freakin' rich.

"I didn't want anyone to see us." Castiel replied with a shrug as if it was obvious. This made Dean turn to him with a frown. What? Hadn't Cas just said the place was empty?

"Who would see us coming through the front door?" He asked in puzzlement.

"My parents kept on the staff who have worked for us as long as I can remember, though it's more like a retirement package. But if they had seen us they would have insisted on having a nice long chat about the good old days, and no doubt grilling you on your intentions. Come on, this way." Castiel replied as if it with a small smirk at the look of horror that flittered across Dean's face at the prospect of being grilled by his old housekeeper.

Dean on the other hand really wasn't sure how to take that. I mean this was like an alien world in his mind. It was kinda eye opening in a way, he guessed. After all, when he was growing up the only staff they had had was him and his brother.

With that Castiel led them away from the house and down another overgrown path which after a few twists and turns ended at a wooden door in a stone wall. Smiling once more Castiel produced yet another key and unlocked the door. Then firmly taking the hamper from Dean's arms he waved him inside first.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing when he walked through that door. It was like some kind of fairy tale. It was a garden full of flowers and little paths, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a fountain somewhere, but it was all enclosed in the wall. It was like some sort of outdoor room. He Turned to Cas with a puzzled look in his eyes, and yet he couldn't find the words to ask the questions in his mind.

"Have you ever heard of the story The Secret Garden? It was one of my mother's favourites. As such this is her homage to it. We were never allowed here as children, which of course meant we spent most of our time inside. There is even a swing over there that Gabriel and I made. I love this place, it was always somewhere I could come to look at the flowers and watch the bees. It was and still is so very peaceful." Castiel said explaining what Dean was looking at. Not that he truly cared, this was amazing, and-

"It's awesome." He whispered as he tried to take as much of it in as possible. There was so much in here but it blended together so easily and without care. It was visual poetry.

"I'm glad you like it. Come let's have our picnic." Castiel replied with a proud simile on his lips. He was so relieved that Dean liked this garden. It was the one place in his childhood home he had ever felt truly as if he belonged. Well this and the family library.

With that Castiel led Dean over to an open area where he could lay the blanket Gabriel had packed for them and they could sit and just enjoy the sights, smells and the good food.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest,** **Tie-Dyed Broadway, linusfan13, rainystv and AFanGirlof5sos for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So I wish to apologise for the long wait you have had for this chapter, I was trying to get another one of my stories finished. But anyway, as my way of making it up to you, I decided to write you some mushy goodness, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The food had long since been consumed by Dean and Castiel, and as the early afternoon sun hung heavily in the air above them, they lay down on the blanket to watch the clouds and just enjoy the peace. Castiel was lying on his back with his hands pillowed under his head as he stared upwards, a small smile of contentment on his face.

Dean on the other hand was using Castiel's chest as his pillow, lying on his side so he could place his right hand between the buttons of Castiel's shirt and watch the flowers sway in the slight breeze. He felt so at peace at that moment. His mind was blissfully blank. As such, without a conscious thought, he started to do what he always had when he was relaxed and happy, even if he hadn't done it for a very long time. He started to hum and his fingers started to tap out the tune on Castiel's chest as if he was playing the piano. It wasn't any of the tunes he had been working on, it wasn't anything really. He wasn't even trying to put words to it. It was just something he did when he stopped. His way of showing his appreciation of the moment.

* * *

Castiel's mind was pulled from his peaceful bubble by the sound, and yet that did not annoy him. I mean how could he be annoyed when his favourite musician was relaxed enough with him to use him as a makeshift piano. And the tune was beautiful. It had such a peacefully, happy, melody which to Castiel described exactly how he was feeling right then. The tune spoke to his soul and gently stroked it. And he couldn't be happier that Dean obviously felt the same. I mean there was no way the guy could come up with that tune without feeling the emotions too, Castiel didn't care how good he was. In his mind that was not possible. So he lay there, listening to Dean make music which was complemented by the buzz of the bees and the chirp of the birds in the trees. It truly was a moment that Castiel knew he would never forget, no matter how long he lived for. This perfect moment would be in his mind always, there to pull out whenever he wished to remember the glorious time he had with the one man he couldn't help but think he could love, if only he was given the chance, but that was not to be. So he would have to make do with this moment. As such he made sure he didn't move, just lay there and imprinted it into his mind.

Finally Dean stopped humming and his fingers stopped tapping, instead they started drawing lazy circles on Castiel's clothed chest. It was a natural conclusion to the music in his head, but that didn't stop Castiel feeling bereft at its loss.

"Please don't stop Dean." He said in a voice barely above a whisper as if the slightest sound from him would break the spell Dean's music seemed to have put on them both, or at least he hoped it had put them both under its spell, Castiel hoped he wasn't alone in the wonder of this moment.

"Hmm? Stop what Cas?" Dean asked moving his head so his eyes could meet Castiel's but neither of them had to sit up.

"You were humming and I believe playing the piano on my chest." Castiel replied with a chuckle in his voice as he smiled down at the gorgeous blonde haired man who seemed genuinely confused by his words.

"Shit, sorry Cas." Dean responded moving to put his hand over his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had done that. He hadn't been that spaced out for a long time. He had thought he had stopped suddenly busting into song, but no. it seemed that it just had to be certain situations he did it in… or maybe it was Cas, maybe it was him who stirred the melodies in his mind. Na, he was just being fanciful now.

"No, don't be. I liked it." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. He did not want Dean to apologise for something that was so precious to him, even if no doubt Dean did it all the time.

"Okay. Still, I haven't done that in years. My dad was forever telling me to stop playing the table in dinners when I was younger so I stopped. But I guess some habits you can't shake, right?" Dean responded with a ruthful smile at Castiel. God how he loved the way that guys eyes seemed to shine with some unearthly light when he looked at them in a particular way. It was awesome.

"I don't think you should." Castiel replied with a definite tone. He could not imagine anyone not wanting to hear the music Dean's mind and soul could make.

"So, the song any good?" Dean asked rolling over so he was resting on his elbows, his head now directly above Castiel's blocking out everything but him. Not that Castiel minded.

"It was beautiful." He replied with a touch of awe in his voice as he stared into Dean's soulful green eyes.

"Well I must have been influenced by the company then." Dean responded gently as he unconsciously lowered his lips towards the man beneath him. He couldn't look away from the blue eyes which seemed to be staring at him with such devotion. A devotion he knew he didn't deserve, but he also knew he could never turn away from.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful Dean?" Castiel asked with a smirk appearing on his lips and his eyebrow raising.

"Definitely." Dean replied with a chuckle before he closed the distance and placed his lips on Castiel's and kissed him. It started gentle and sweet, but it soon became one filled with the whirlwind of passion that the two knew came from the fact that their time together was finite. They did not have forever to get to know each other. They only had the here and now, they needed to make the most of every chance they got.

With that half formed thought in his mind Dean's hand returned to Cas' chest, though this time it was with a definite purpose, as such he started to undo the buttons. This was the perfect time and place to have a little more fun in his mind. Time to enjoy all that he and Cas could have together while he was here.

And Castiel, well he couldn't agree more. I mean who could possibly say no to the idea of making love to Dean Winchester in a secret garden?

* * *

Later once the sun had moved of the private garden and both Castiel and Dean decided, without saying a word, that it was time to go, Castiel asked the question which was at the forefront of his mind.

"Shall we do something again tomorrow Dean?"

And Dean turning to him could see the hope in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"Sorry Cas, I can't. Its Sam's day off, so I said I would spend it with him." Dean replied with true regret. He would love nothing more than spending more time with Cas', but he was here to see his brother, so he should probably do that.

"Of course, it's a Saturday. Well we can meet on Monday if you wish? I have to work in the morning, but I'm free from 2 onwards. Of course if you have other plans, we don't have to." Castiel responded, rambling on when the thought crossed his mind that maybe Dean had had enough of him now. It would be understandable if he had, I mean he was nothing compared to the man he was with.

"Shut up Cas. Course I want to see you Monday." Dean interrupted before Cas could say more, briefly pressing their lips together to make sure his 'request' was met. "I'll swing by and pick you up, and maybe this time we'll actually get round to watching Die Hard." He finished once be pulled back from Cas to see that sexy smile and beautiful glowing eyes back on Cas' face.

"That sounds good." Castiel replied. He knew he should probably behave in a more swarve manner, play it cool as Gabriel would say. But that had never really been his thing, and well, what would be the point? Dean had seen his apartment and his Dean Winchester collection after all.

"Yeah, it really does." Dean responded with a smile of his own. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised something rather strange, or at least strange in his mind. Cos normally if he said that it would be because he was just agreeing with someone to get into their pants, but this time, this time, he really meant them. The idea of lounging on Cas' couch curled up with him, watching movies all afternoon, sounded like one of the best ideas Dean had ever heard.

And so with matching smiles on their faces Dean and Castiel left the garden once more, Castiel locking the gate behind him. Even less than ever now, he did not want anyone else to enter his special place. Because it was no longer just special to him, it was special to them. Even if the 'them' was not going to last longer than Dean was in town. At least he would have this perfect time to return to. And as he shut to gate on the garden he wondered how many other perfect memories he and Dean would make in there short time together, he hoped it was many.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank linusfan13, rainystv, Tie-Dyed Broadway and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, a bit of brotherly fun, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam woke Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes cooking in his kitchen and they drew him like a lodestone, watching through the door he found his brother singing under his breath along to the radio as he cooked them both breakfast and Sam just leant against the door frame taking in the sight. It had been a long time since he had seen Dean this happy and carefree, and he could think of only one reason for it, even if he knew his brother would deny it. That reason was Castiel. It seemed he had been right in his thought that the guy would be good for Dean, he just wondered how long it would take his brother to realise it as well. He hoped it didn't take too long, he hoped Dean didn't leave Castiel here when he went back to LA and his famous life. Because if he did he had a feeling that they would both be miserable, very miserable. But that was a thought for another day. Today he was spending time with Dean, just the two of them, relaxing and being brothers. And if he played his cards right, he could probably get Dean to play for him. He loved when he did that. It reminded him of his childhood. And even if most of the time he had been telling Dean to stop so he could do his school work, that time with Dean was still some of his fondest memories, not that he would ever tell his brother that. No need to give him an even bigger head after all.

"Hey Sammy, pancakes and bacon good for you?" Dean asked when he turned and realised he had an audience, even if said audience was having a really bad hair day, or morning at least. Hmm, maybe while he was here, Dean should get the clippers to that mop his brother calls a hair style. For the good of his brother of course, how was he to attract a nice girl looking like one himself? And it was not cos he would find it hilarious to shave his brother's head at all. Honest.

"Sure thing. Got coffee?" Sam asked moving into the room blissfully unaware of Dean's hopeful plans for his hair.

"Course." Dean replied placing a two mugs and the plates of food on the table.

"So what we doing today?" Dean asked with his mouth full as usual, Sam had given up trying to get his brother to use the table manners he knew he had in his house. He knew it was never gonna happen. Just like Dean's use of grammar, or lack thereof, when they spoke.

"I was thinking we could lounge around here this morning, then go over to the Roadhouse later. It's where everyone goes on Saturday nights, not a lot to do in this town." Sam replied swallowing his food before speaking. See manners.

"Everyone hu? Sounds great." Dean responded with a mouthful of bacon and a smile on his face, though how he managed both of those things at once Sam had no idea. But he could guess what the smile was about. Dean wanted to see Castiel tonight, hmm, should Sam mention that the librarian wasn't one for going out?… or should he arrange an accidental meeting for his brother and his beau in the hopes that Dean got his head out of his ass and realised the truth? That was a question.

Once they finished eating Sam and Dean relocated to the living room where they lounged on the sofa and chair, arguing over what to watch on TV. An argument Dean won purely because he had the remote and when Sam tried to take it off of him he ended up on his ass. As such Sam sat there through two episodes of Doctor Sexy MD with an ultimate bitchface. And he flatly refused to admit that when the double bill ended he really wanted to see the next episode to see what happened. He did not like Doctor Sexy damn it. He was not his brother, he was Game of Thrones all the way. Speaking of which, Dean seemed to like that too, and as such they settled in to yet another double bill, though this one with more violence than the last, though there was probably more nudity too if Sam was being honest.

Once it was over Sam turned to his brother about to say something that would hopefully get Dean to make him lunch but before the words left his mouth he saw his brother fingers twitching, tapping out a tune on his leg.

"Play for Dean." He said in a willowy tone waving his hand around like he was playing a fair maiden wanting her knight to win her heart.

"You know that sounds creepy right?" Dean replied chuckling at his brother's antics. He really was crazy sometimes. It was one of the many reasons he loved him he guessed.

"Why? That what Castiel says to you?" Sam asked with a smirk, knowing he had got it somehow right when Dean went slightly red.

"Shut up. Bitch." Dean replied. He knew he was starting to turn red as he remembered that day he played for Cas in this very room, thinking he was so clever playing one of his own songs. But he did get up from the couch and move to sit on the piano stool. I mean his brother had brought the instrument just for him. The least he could do was attempt to entertain him with it, plus Sam had told Cas he liked his music. Time to see just how much he liked it. Oh what torture could he inflict if he felt so inclined.

"Jerk." Sam replied automatically, but he settled himself into the chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the music that he had no idea how his brother could produce, wash over him. Yep this was definitely what he remembered from spending time with Dean, and he loved every minute of it.

With that Dean started to play a mixture of songs until he settled on making his way through all the Beatles songs he knew, just as there mom had done for them both so long ago.

It was the perfect way to spend their afternoon in both of their minds. And even when Sam got up to get them both some food he could still hear Dean play, and it was a sound that truly was home to him. As such while in the kitchen he fired off a quick text to the one person he knew who could get Castiel to the Roadhouse that evening. It was time for him to see how Dean and Castiel behaved together, and he was sure the recipient of his text would feel the same. After all Gabriel was not one to pass up the chance of gaining some gossip, even if said gossip was about his brother. In fact Sam was pretty sure that Gabriel would be even more interested in it if it involved Castiel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Tie-Dyed Broadway, linusfan13, IsabellaFaye11 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel swaggered his way up his brother's front path before causally leaning against the door frame as he rang the bell. He had been rather surprised when he had received a text from Sam Winchester, they weren't best of buds after all. But once he had read it, his mischief-making gene had gone on high alert. The idea of seeing what had happened between his brother and Dean since he had last seen them together was more than he could pass up. Especially considering his brother had asked him to prepare a picnic for the two of them just yesterday, and yet had told him nothing else about what was going on. But in Gabriel's mind at least, straight men who just wanted to be friends with a guy did not go on romantic picnics with said guy. So it was time to find out some truth here. And what better way than throwing his brother at Dean-o and watching the outcome. And maybe prodding a little if it wasn't quite what he wanted it to be.

* * *

Castiel on the other hand had been wondering what to do with his evening. This was strange for him. It wasn't like he had much of a social life after all. He usually stayed home and worked, but as he settled down to do his research he found he couldn't concentrate on it. Instead his mind kept conjuring up images of Dean… smiling at him… naked beneath him… his body gleaming in the sunshine.

He tried to put on some music to help him work, but every CD he would normally listen to contained Dean's soft voice crooning on it like a lovers caress. It just distracted him more. But when he tried to put on something different all he thought about was how it wasn't Dean he was listening to.

Who knew one man could be so distracting? He hoped this was just a passing problem, that it would go when Dean left. Then he would be able to get on with his work. He was just glad that the person who had engaged him for this research on vampires was in no hurry. He could take the time while Dean was here to think of things other than work. But that did not help him try to work out how to pass the rest of his evening. Dean was with Sam and he wouldn't see him until Monday. He needed to work out what to do in the meantime. He was just contemplating seeing if he could find anything on the TV to lose himself in when his doorbell rang. His first thought was that maybe it was Dean, come to see him. But he shook that stupid thought from his head as soon as it entered. Dean was with his brother, he would not come and see Castiel.

With a sigh at that realisation he got up to go and answer it. He would like to ignore it, but you never know, it could be important. Of course when he saw who it was he realised that it really wasn't.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" He asked without any preamble as he pulled the door open with force.

"Is that any way to greet you beloved brother, Cassie? I'm here to drag you out for the night." Gabriel responded completely unconcerned by Castiel glaring at him. It was a common occurrence after all.

"No." Castiel stated. It was simple and something he had thought that he and his brother had, finally, come to an understanding about. Gabriel had given up trying to get him to go out in the evenings long ago, so why the sudden change? Was he after information on him and Dean? Because if so he would give him nothing. What was between them was personal.

"Yes." Gabriel stated with equal force. He was here on a mission and nothing Castiel said would change that.

"Gabriel, no." Castiel stated once more, though this time there was a slight begging to his tone. He did not need this right now.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to meet up with Sam and Dean-o on my own. Oh well." Gabriel replied in an off-handed manner as he turned as if to leave, though he did watch Castiel's face out of the corner of his eye and he saw his eyes widen and the hope appear in them. Got ya.

"Wait what?" Castiel asked automatically reaching out to grab his brother's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Sammy boy texted me to see if you and I would like to join him and Dean-o for a drink at the Roadhouse. But if you're adamant that you don't want to come…" Gabriel explained with a sweet innocence that Castiel would have registered if his mind hadn't been caught by one fact. Dean was at the Roadhouse with his brother and Sam had invited him and Gabriel to join them. That had to mean… something, right? Not that Castiel had any idea why Sam would ask his brother's holiday romance out for drinks, even if they both knew Dean and Lisa were a lie. Maybe he felt dean deserved a bit a fun? That could well be it. But whatever the reason Castiel really didn't care.

"Let me get my coat." He said making up his mind. He could see Dean that night, and there was no way he wouldn't do that. They only had a finite time together, he wanted to make the most of it he could.

"That's my boy." Gabriel replied with a smirk as he watched Castiel turn at lighting speed to grab his trench coat.

"I am not yours Gabriel." Castiel responded half-heartedly as he locked up his house and followed his brother to Gabriel's car.

"Nope, your Dean-o's." Gabriel replied with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows as he unlocked the car and they both got inside. It was at that exact point that Castiel realised who else would be there this evening while he saw Dean.

"Gabriel. You have to promise to behave tonight." He demanded of his brother. He did not trust him as far as he could throw him after all.

"Of course Cassie. I will be all that is good, cross my heart." Gabriel responded with a tone dripping with innocence as he started the engine. Though the effect was rather ruined by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" Castiel muttered glaring at Gabriel. It was too late now to change his mind. He was just going to have to work damage control with this meeting of Gabriel and Dean.

"Because you know me too well."

With that Gabriel drove off so that Castiel couldn't change his mind and jump out of the vehicle, or at least he hoped his brother wasn't stupid enough to jump out of a moving car, but just to make sure, he clicked the internal locks so Cassie couldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

And Castiel, as he turned to watch the world fly by as they made the short journey to the Roadhouse, felt like he was being torn in half. Part of him was excited to see Dean once more, and the other was really against the idea of having Dean and Gabriel near each other for a prolonged amount of time. He doubted it would go too well. And not for the first time he wondered how he and Gabriel had ever ended up being related.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv, John (Guest), linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, with a little cameo from one of my favourite characters, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Sam made their way through the people in the Roadhouse, steering towards a free table at the back, though Sam kept stopping to say hi and introduce Dean, not that his brother was paying much attention, he was too busy looking round the bar to see if he could spot a certain librarian. In fact Dean was looking so hard in the room for Cas that he completely missed him walking through the door behind Gabriel.

Castiel on the other hand spotted Dean the second he was in the bar. As such he had half a minute where he could just stand there, enjoying the sight of Dean interacting with others before the musician felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, causing him to turn to the door.

When Dean saw Cas an involuntary smile split his face and his eyes lit up like he had just been given an early Christmas present. Sam, upon seeing this look, and seeing the reason for it, just smiled indulgently at his brother. He liked to see him that happy to see someone else. Of course the other brother in the equation was less benevolent in his thoughts. Upon seeing Dean's face the twinkle in Gabriel's eyes changed from mischievous to gleeful and downright evil.

But the only look Dean took any notice off was the answering smile Cas gave him. Of course when he realised he was standing in the middle of the bar just staring and smiling like a lunatic at another guy he realised that that was probably something he shouldn't be doing. As such he looked away, feeling a slight blush appear on his cheeks. Luckily when he looked back at Cas, it seemed his eyes had a mind of their own and couldn't not look at the guy, he saw that his smile was still there, though this time it looked at bit like Cas was trying not to laugh. Ah screw it. If he wanted to stare at Cas he was gonna. With that in mind Dean moved his head in the direction of the table he and Sam had been heading towards before turning to the bar. He might as well get the drinks in.

Rather than move towards the table Dean had gestured towards Castiel pointed it out to his brother before murmuring that he would help Dean with the drinks. After all Dean would not be able to carry four bottles of beer alone would he? With that he slipped his way to Dean's side, trying to move unnoticed, even if that wasn't going to be possible after the show he and Dean had just put on. Finally he ended up next to the man he had not thought he would see for another 36 hours at least and he smiled once more.

"Hello Dean." He murmured in his deep voice making Dean turn to him. It was at that point they both realised just how close they were standing. It would just take a couple of inches of forward movement and their lips could connect, but they could not do that in public. This was a holiday romance, and it was always best to not make more gossip than they already had. At least at present they could try to pass their relationship of as friendship, and that was the way it would have to stay.

"Hey Cas. Good to see you." Dean breathed as he pulled on every bit of self-control he had not to kiss the guy next to him.

"You too." Castiel responded. He couldn't help it, he had to touch Dean in some way. As such he moved his hand so the back was touching Dean's and by moving their fingers they could at least pretend they were entwined.

"What can I get ya both? Oh hey Castiel, don't normally see you out and about on a Saturday night, we finally found something to pull you away from your books?" Said the older woman who had come to serve them, who having taken note of the hands, had a soft smile on her lips, even if there was a twinkle in her eyes at her words.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked trying to keep the squeak from his voice as he turned to server to find himself face to face with Ellen, the owner of the Roadhouse and probably the most observant person in town, apart from Gabriel. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say that those two were in cohorts most of the time, actually thinking about it, that could well be true. What one didn't know, the other most certainly did after all.

"The karaoke, you gonna give us a song right?" Ellen asked sweetly, she had seen Castiel's eyes widen thinking she was going to mention the fact that he was standing far to close to Dean Winchester for their friendship to be purely platonic. But she wouldn't do that. She liked Castiel, and Gabriel for that matter, but she felt it was time Castiel had some fun, and who better than Dean Winchester, he was a fine specimen of a man after all.

"Umm-" Castiel replied his eyes widening even more at the idea of singing in front of Dean. That was not going to happen. He was hopeless at holding a tune, not to mention that the only songs he really knew happened to have been written and sung by the man at his side, amazingly he might add.

"You and your friend could do a duet." Ellen suggested almost cracking up at the alarm Castiel was now exhibiting, though looking at Dean she saw his eyes widen as well, though she guessed for a different reason. If she had to bet she would say that that was excitement on the older Winchesters face.

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Castiel started to splutter in response to Ellen's suggestion only to have Dean cut him off.

"I think that's an awesome idea. Four beers please." He said to the barmaid who seemed so nice. He didn't know what it was about the woman but he liked her instantly.

"Coming right up." Ellen replied smirking slightly as she walked away leaving Castiel and Dean to discuss her suggestion. Oh how she would love to see those two on her little stage. It would be the talk of town for years to come. Hmm, maybe if Dean can't persuade Castiel to go along with her plan she should mention it to Gabriel? She was sure that he would be able to persuade, i.e. force, his brother to do it.

"Dean, I can't sing with you." Castiel said in an alarmed voice once Ellen had moved away from them. There was no way he could stand on any stage and sing with Dean Winchester, no, just… no.

"Why not?" Dean asked feeling slightly upset by this. I mean it was just a karaoke night right? Nothing major. It wasn't like he was making him stand on stage with him in from of thousands of people was it?

"Because you're Dean Winchester, one of the best singers ever, and I'm… nobody." Castiel tried to explain. But how could he? How could Dean understand when he had done tours across the country, hell he had done tours across the world.

"You're not nobody Cas, don't ever say that. And I want to sing with you. If you like I can do the whole thing in the wrong key, make everyone think that I actually can't sing for crap and it's all auto tune." Dean suggested, angry that Cas thought he was a nobody next to him. I mean sure he was famous, but only because he had a freak talent. He was the one who was nothing special, Castiel had brains and that was something that Dean knew he would never be able to match. Man this guy was so much better than he was.

"No. Don't be stupid." Castiel sighed. He knew at that he would give in. The idea that Dean would be willing to ruin his reputation just so he sang with him was too much for Castiel to keep saying no to.

"Please Cas, sing with me." Dean whispered into his ear moving so that he could touch Cas' hip and give it a squeeze without anyone else in the bar seeing him do so.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Castiel replied, trying to be grumpy, but a soft smile at the feel of Dean's hand on him ruined the effect completely.

At that Ellen returned with their drinks and the two of them made their way to the table which now had both Gabriel and Sam sitting at, waiting for their brothers, though both had strange smiles on their faces, and if Dean and Castiel had been in the observing mood, they might have felt worried by those looks. But they weren't, they were too busy being aware only of each other to be bothered by their brothers, which in hindsight, might well be costly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Joanna Beth (Guest), linusfan13 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel slid into the booth, moving so he was next to Sam and as such had the same view of their brothers at the bar.

"So Sammy-" He started to say without preamble.

"Its Sam. Only Dean gets to call me that." Sam replied not taking his eyes from the two men as Ellen served them. He could practically see the sexual tension between the two. Dean was like a coiled spring, if only his brother would let himself relax and show how he truly felt no matter where he was. He deserved that. To be happy whenever and wherever.

"Okay then, mister sensitive. About our brothers-" Gabriel stated to say only to have Sam interrupt him. He was not about to divulge secret information to Gabriel without a decent conversation, even if he was the one to text the guy. He had the ability to ruin everything and Sam knew that.

"What about them?" He asked cagedly. It was time to find out what Gabriel actually knew and what he had speculated.

"Oh please, don't even try and pretend they are only just friends. I'm not stupid." Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. I mean seriously, he had made them a romantic picnic, the basket of which Castiel hadn't returned until much later in the evening. So while he may not have known exactly where they had consumed it, though he had a fare idea, Castiel was his brother after all, he knew that there was so much more than friendship between the two. What he wanted to know from Sam was how much more.

"So? What is there to talk about?" Sam asked with a casual shrug trying to pretend it was nothing yet giving Gabriel the exact opening he needed to get answers to his questions. Gabriel needed to know just what his brother was involved in, and he needed to know what fall out he was going to have to deal with.

"Well a few things spring to mind." Gabriel said simply looking back at the pair to see that Ellen was getting them their order and they were alone. They were standing so close together, and he was sure, even if he couldn't see it, that Dean's hand was on Castiel's waist.

"Which are?" Sam asked turning to him. He had texted him for a reason and he knew it wasn't just to get Castiel here. He had known when he had sent that text he would also be getting Gabriel involved. It was a calculated risk, he just hoped he hadn't judged wrong.

"Well, firstly is it just a sex thing? Or is Dean-o seeing more?" Gabriel asked simply. They had a finite time where they could plot after all, it was best to not beat around the bush with this one.

"Is Castiel?" Sam asked back. He knew how Dean felt and he thought he knew how Castiel felt, looking at him with his brother he was sure, but better to be safe than sorry and all that.

"Well he was adamant about not coming out tonight until I mentioned a certain Winchesters name, and it wasn't yours. Plus I'm sure you know of his music collection." Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. Did Sam really think that Cassie would just sleep with his brother and say bye? Or was he more worried that Castiel was after Dean's fortune? Cos surely Sam knew they had enough of that themselves.

"Dean seemed very keen on coming here tonight on the hopes of seeing Castiel, it was why I texted you." Sam finally relented to say. He needed Gabriel's help, he would just have to trust him not to make it all blow up in their faces. Oh god, was he really trusting Gabriel? And yet, this concerned his brother. He liked to think, for Castiel, Gabriel would not do anything seriously damaging, to any of them.

"So not just sex then." Gabriel replied with a nod as Sam confirmed what he had already suspected.

"No." Sam confirmed with a sigh. Well what could he say, in for a cent, in for the dollar and all that.

"Why the frown Sammy boy?" Gabriel asked noticing Sam reluctance to have this conversation. I mean they both wanted the same thing right? For their brothers to be happy? So why not work together to achieve that goal?

"What has Cas told you?" Sam asked hoping that he had confided in his brother as Dean had with him. It would make things so much easier if he had. It would eliminate the guilt Sam felt about telling Gabriel all he knew.

"Zilch, nada, zero. What has Dean told you?" Gabriel replied simply. He knew Cassie would tell him nothing. Though he also knew it was because he didn't trust him not to meddle rather than worry that he would tell the world secrets they had no reason to know.

"That it's a holiday romance." Sam replied cautiously. If Castiel had said nothing, was it because he didn't trust Gabriel? Was he making a colossal mistake here?

"Really? Cos watching those two, the words finite relationship don't really spring to mind." Gabriel replied nodding to the pair that was busy gazing into each other's eyes so that all people in the bar could see.

"I agree." Sam nodded decidedly. He really had no choice but to get into bed with Gabriel, metaphorically speaking. Together they might just be able to work out a way to get Dean and Castiel to see that they really were made for each other, and as such give Dean the happiness he deserved.

"What about Lisa?" Gabriel asked turning to Sam now with narrowed eyes. He had his suspicions of course, but he needed to hear it from someone who knew before he put his whole being behind Dean and Castiel.

"All for show. They used each other to move up there respective ladders." Sam replied wincing slightly as he knew he was breaking Dean's confidence. He had promised Dean would tell no one that, ever, but this was extenuating circumstances in his mind. And Gabriel needed to know the truth.

"And yet they are still together?" Gabriel asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Sure he could see how an up and coming model would need an up and coming rock star and vice versa, but he also knew that now they were both stars in their own right. They didn't need that connection any more, and yet, they still maintained it, why?

"It still works for her, having a rock star boyfriend is always a good status symbol in the modelling world." Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders, still not ready to admit what Dean got from the deal. It always made him uncomfortable to think about.

"And for Dean-o?" Gabriel pressed. He needed to know everything if he was going to work the magic he had a feeling both he and Sam wanted.

"It lets him do what he wishes without the public eye focused on him." Sam replied with a sigh. Oh god he hoped Dean never heard of this conversation. His brother would kill him if he did.

"Like do my brother you mean?" Gabriel asked with the raise of an eyebrow and his defences, he would not let his brother be a dirty bit on the side for some pop star. Castiel was a Novak and as such deserved respect.

"No. Castiel is different. I've never seen him like he is, ever." Sam rushed to say. Assuring Gabriel that maybe this was something more. It had better be.

"Really? Well now, isn't that interesting." Gabriel replied turning back to look at the two men in question. He had seen Dean's face when Castiel had arrived, he had thought that he would have to help his brother split up the Hollywood couple, but now it seemed he needed to convince both Dean and Castiel that this was worth more than public imagine. Hmm, that he could definitely work with.

"Yeah, but I have a horrible feeling that he won't do anything about it." Sam said, making sure that Gabriel understood just what they were up against. I mean even if Dean fell in love with Castiel, Sam still thought he probably would say goodbye at the end of their time together and leave. That was his brother. Always putting something, anything, before his own happiness.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked turning back to look at him with disbelief. Sam really thought Dean would do nothing?

"Yeah, any ideas?" Sam asked gritting his teeth against the words. He had agreed this meeting, he was in this now. He would have to take any of the consequences Gabriel's actions threw at him. But for Dean's happiness, he would do it.

"I might have a few. How far are you willing to go?" Gabriel asked. He knew everyone had their own point of no return, and he didn't want to alienate Dean from Castiel through his actions, and Sam knew his brother much better than he did.

"No press involved. I know Dean, do that and he will shut down." Sam stated making sure Gabriel knew that fact. He really didn't want the press to get even a whiff of this, if they did they would never let go.

"So in house, I can work with that. Never fear Sammy, we'll have them unable to live without each other before your big bro returns to the bright lights of LA, or I'll eat my hat." Gabriel replied with a smile on his face as ideas flittered through his mind. This was his idea of perfect fun, and he couldn't wait to get started.

"You're not wearing a hat." Sam pointed out. He was still seriously wondering if he had made the right decision here, of course no way to back out now, but still, could he really trust Gabriel?

"Fine, I'll eat his. Ready to play?" Gabriel responded without hesitation pointing to a guy wearing a cowboy hat. He was doing this, and he would succeed. He was Gabriel Novak, and this, this was what he did.

"Is it wrong if I so no?" Sam replied with a wary voice. Just what had he got himself involved in?

"Just trust me kiddo. This is my arena, and here, I am king." Gabriel replied with the most mischievous smile Sam had ever seen on his face.

At that point Sam saw Dean and Castiel start to walk towards them smiling at each other and with a quick look at the menace and glee on Gabriel face he couldn't help but smile himself. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew that if Gabriel was involved then it would no doubt be outrageous, and despite his knowledge that he should be protecting Dean, he felt it was time his brother's life was shook from the foundations up. He wanted Dean to be happy and not just live for his career, and while enlisting Gabriel's help might not be the best way to do it, he could think of no other. He just hoped Dean didn't hate him by the end of whatever Gabriel's plan was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **linusfan13, IsabellaFaye11 and Tie-Dyed Broadway for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel slid into the booth with Sam and Gabriel, sitting much closer to each other than was strictly necessary, not that anyone felt the need to bring this up. The drinks were then disturbed, the backs of Dean and Castiel's fingers brushing together as they handed out the bottles, causing their eyes to lock for a fraction too long. Once settled they finally turned to their brothers, who had thankfully changed their smiles from devious to simple smirks at how adorable the other two men were being.

Once he knew he had there attention Gabriel opened his mouth to start his mission of throwing Cassie and Dean-o together only to be forestalled by Dean opening his.

"Cas and I have agreed to do karaoke together." He said with a grin on his face at the idea of singing with Castiel, of being able to do the thing he loved with this amazing man at his side. I mean it wasn't like he could drag him on the stage at one of his concerts, so this was the best he was gonna get at sharing this part of himself with the other man.

"You two are doing a duet?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief at that revelation. I mean Dean was a professional musician, if it was him he certainly wouldn't like getting on stage with his brother. He would be far too embarrassed, and looking at Castiel's slightly coloured cheeks and the way he looked down at the table it seemed he wasn't the only one to feel that way. Hmm, time to correct that. He couldn't wait to see them both on stage together.

"Yeah, why got a problem with that?" Dean asked his brother, a slight edge in his voice as he noticed Cas' reaction to the words. As such even as he turned to Sam he slid his hand under the table to squeeze Cas' knee, trying to reassure him he had nothing to worry about.

"Not at all, but what song you gonna sing?" Sam asked matching his brother look for look, as if to say it was up to him to make this feel good for Castiel as well as him.

"No idea, Cas?" Dean asked turning to the man at his side and smiling softly at him making all of Castiel's worries fly from his mind as he returned it.

"I only know the words to a few songs Dean, I'm sorry." He said, giving the professional an out if he needed it. He did not want to show Dean up, but he would love to sing with him.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can find one we both know." Dean replied with understanding. He didn't care what he would be singing on that stage, as long as he had Cas at his side he would do a rendition of Mary had a little lamb if need be.

"Oh that won't be a problem Dean-o. When Cassie says a few, he means everything you have even written or sang." Gabriel inputted his smirk growing when Castiel turned bright red and glared at him, even Dean had a faint shade of pink on his cheeks as he turned to Castiel with such amazement in his eyes.

"That true Cas?" He asked gently, staring at Cas as if he was the most precious person he had ever seen. I mean sure he had seen his CD collection, but still it was a little awesome to think Cas thought so much of what he did.

"Yes." Castiel replied staring right back.

"Which do you want to sing?" Dean asked without missing beat. He didn't mind singing his own stuff if that would make Cas comfortable. In fact, he freakin' loved the idea.

"I don't mind." Castiel mumbled, in shock at the idea of singing one of his own songs with Dean. It was a dream he had never thought would become a reality.

"How about Crazy Love?" Sam suggested subtly, he knew that popular belief was that that song was written about Lisa, but he knew different. He knew his brother had written it in his senior year and in his original rendition the words her and she were actually him and he.

"Know my music do ya Sammy?" Dean asked giving him a cheeky grin for his suggestion. Sam had always professed to not being able to identify Dean's music from anyone else's, seemed he had caught his brothers lie.

"Well I didn't have much choice did I? It was all I ever heard growing up." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes and a smirk when he saw it click in Dean's mind just which song he had suggested they sing. Not that Dean cared, he knew Sam liked his music, cos Cas had told him so.

"You know you love it." He smirked right back making Sam give him a brilliant bitchface.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

It was at that point that they were interrupted by a voice coming overt the sound system silencing all in the building.

"Well hello all. Time for our weekly need to watch our friends and neighbours make drunken fools of themselves. Namely karaoke, who's going to kick us off tonight then?"

"Oh me, me." Gabriel responded suddenly shooting up and raising his hand so that no one could pretend they hadn't seen him. He had an idea, after all, Dean may have forestalled him with the whole karaoke thing, but Cassie was here, and he did not like to pass up the chance to… well, wind him up really.

"Gabriel, I don't know why I bothered asking. Come on then." The man on the stage said with a fake put-upon voice. It was obvious to even Dean that this was some sort of ritual that happened every time there was karaoke in this bar. Or at least it would have been, if he had been paying any attention what's so ever.

With that Gabriel danced off to the stage. He loved karaoke, it was his life blood, but what should he sing today that would annoy Cassie the most? Then a thought entered his head and he smirked once more as he approached his friend Chuck at the DJ station. With a whispered word Chuck shook his head, but he had a fond smile on his face for the outrageous man who was positioning himself centre stage. Time to get the show on the road.

The three remaining at the table hadn't batted an eyelid at Gabriel's keen need to get to the stage. Sam and Castiel because they both knew the man well, and Dean because in all honesty he only had eyes for Gabriel's brother. The roof could have fallen in, and as long as none of it had hit Cas, he would have no clue.

Sam turned to speak to the other two only to find that it seemed they had forgotten he was even there. They were doing that staring thing, which sure, from a distance was kinda sweet and all that, but up close, was making him rather uncomfortable, and feeling far too much like a third wheel. As such he cleared his throat in the hopes of getting their attention. When that didn't work he tried again, louder, and when that still didn't work he rolled his eyes. Obviously subtlety was lost on these two.

"Hey, I'm here too you know." He snapped at them and waved his hand between them, breaking the connection.

"Yeah but you ain't that nice to look at." Dean replied turning to him and smiling sweetly, though in truth it was probably a good thing Sam had broken them up. They shouldn't be behaving like that here, even if Dean wasn't sure he could stop even if he tried.

"You are such a teenager Dean." Sam muttered glaring at him making Dean Smirk back as he replied.

"Na, I'm awesome."

The bickering of the Winchesters was interrupted by Gabriel's voice over the microphone, which in Castiel minds was a shame, for two reasons. One he liked listening to Sam and Dean talk, it was warm and loving, and two because of what his brother said.

"So this is for little Cassie. Baby bro, I love you."

At that the first chords of 'Live While We're Young' by One Direction started to play making Castiel close his eyes.

"Is fratricide really illegal?" He murmured as he listened to his brother belt out the words, directing it all to him.

"Yeah it is. But I think I could work on a good defence that would get you off no problem." Sam replied with a twinkle in his eyes as he listened to Gabriel change the words to the song so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was about Castiel 'getting some', cue waggling eyebrows in their direction from the man on stage. Of course this made a cheeky grin appear on Sam's face that Castiel couldn't help but return.

"Thank you Sam, I might just take you up on that." He replied dryly as his brother launched into the chorus with great gusto.

And Dean sitting there watched them interact smiled to himself. He was glad that Cas and Sam got on, it would make the remaining weeks he had here so much easier if they could all spend time together, though of course he wanted to spend a lot of time, alone, with Cas as well. But he won't think about that right then. He wasn't going anywhere just yet, leave that in the future and just enjoy the present where he was happy.

This was good, for an evening at least he could pretend he was no one other than Dean, Sam's older brother, and Cas' boyfriend. Cos right then that was all he wanted to be. As such he leaned back to listen to Gabriel crucify a song which in his mind deserved it. Damn the pop world, it was enough to make him shudder.

* * *

 **Side note, I have actually seen Jensen Ackles perform Crazy Love with Jason Manns whose song it actually is. It was awesome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank linusfan13** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is a little bit of valentine mushiness for you all. Now I would say if you haven't heard the song Crazy Love by Jason Manns go and listen to it now. I love it.**

 **Anyway, here is your next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own the lyrics of Crazy Love.**

* * *

Gabriel returned to the table after a large applause, which Castiel hoped was more because he was leaving the stage rather than his revamped version of the song. But once he sat a smirk appeared on his face once more, and this time Castiel did see it, and he really didn't trust it.

"What have you done now Gabriel?" Castiel asked before anyone else could speak.

"Weeeeel, I could claim to know nothing of which you speak, or I could just say, you'll see." Gabriel responded with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Before Castiel could demand an answer from his brother Chuck came over the microphone once more.

"So it seems it's the night of the Novak's as next up we have Castiel singing with his friend Dean."

At that almost everyone in the room fell silent and all eyes swirled to where the two sets of brothers where sitting, though luckily, or at least luckily in Sam's mind, Dean had his back to the room. He did not want to have to defend his own brother for killing Gabriel after all, and if Dean had seen that initial attention Sam was pretty sure that was exactly what would have happened next.

Gabriel on the other hand, taking note of the looks just glared at those nearest, making them turn to each other and start talking once more.

"I hate you Gabriel." Castiel muttered under his breath as he drank the rest of his beer in one gulp. He had hoped to have some warning before being forced onto the stage next to Dean Winchester, not that there was much he could do to prepare, but still. Hmm, well, at least most people in the room would be looking at his companion rather than him. That was a plus point in this.

Dean of course was completely oblivious to all if his, all he could think about was how he was gonna get the chance to sing with Cas, and he couldn't wait. As such he stood quickly and held his hand out to Cas to help him up. Any excuse he could find to actually touch the guy was good in his mind.

Looking up at Dean's excited face and Castiel couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure why Dean was so excited about being on a karaoke stage with him, but he was glad that he was.

"Come on then Dean, let's get this over with." He said good-naturedly as he took Dean's hand and felt the rush of warmth and electricity at the connection which was made in full view of the room.

Once Castiel was standing Dean turned to the stage and not letting go of his hand, he pulled Castiel along with him, making it look to everyone in the room that this was something the younger Novak didn't want to do but that Dean was not taking no for an answer. That made some of people present smile, the ones who had known Castiel and Gabriel all their lives. They had seen it so many times, Gabriel backing his brother into a corner to do things that he felt were good for him, and usually Gabriel was right, even if they were unsure on his methods.

Once on the stage Dean handed Castiel a microphone and turned to make sure Chuck had the right music. But it seemed Gabriel had already arranged that, they were good to go.

With that Dean turned to give Castiel a smile of reassurance as the opening bars of the song came over the speakers and everyone in the room turned silent and watched. After all it wasn't everyday they got a world famous musician singing his first hit on their stage for karaoke now was it?

And Castiel seeing the smile on Dean's face found the audience disappearing from his sight and his mind. All there was was Dean, his beautiful face and voice, singing his beautiful song.

"I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
I'm running to her that's where I belong  
I'm running to her like a rivers song

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."

And while Dean was singing a song he had sung so many times before, in different cities on different continents all over the world, he realised that this time it was different. Because he was not singing it to those who were watching, but to the man standing next to him, with a microphone in hand and looking at him with such awesome devotion and feeling. He forgot all about the others there when his green eyes met those blue ones, and while he sang the words as everyone knew them, with his heart he was singing purely to Cas.

"She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling down  
I'm running to her when the sun goes down  
She takes away my trouble, she take away my grief  
She takes away my heartache, And I go right to sleep

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."

Sang Castiel back, just as he had done so many times when alone in his home, singing along to his CD's. But they did not do justice to the man he was singing to, nothing could do that. he was the most amazing man Castiel had ever met, and for that small amount of time, while they stood on that stage seeing only each other and singing from their hearts, Castiel forgot that this was not real, not meant to be. For him, at that moment in time, there was nothing but Dean.

"Yes I need her in the daytime  
And yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her and I kiss and hug her tight."

Dean sang back, meaning every single word right then. Feeling it right down to his toes that Castiel was the person he didn't just want, but needed to live. He was, in that moment, everything. And as such Dean sang his song in a way, with feelings, he hadn't done since he had created it.

"When I'm returning from a long day  
She gives me some sweet lovin It brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous, and yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down in to my soul."

Castiel sang back softly as if he heard Dean's call for him, heard the feelings that were crying out from the way he sang, and saying he returned them tenfold. At that point they joined together to sing the final refrains. Though it was less a performance, more a declaration of that which they couldn't say. That that they wished for, and that which the both knew, when they returned to the real world they would never be able to have.

"She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."

And Sam and Gabriel sitting there, watching there brother basically confess their love for each other on stage in front of the whole town sighed at the bitter sweetness of it all.

"I think they should be singing the opposite verses, it would make more sense." Gabriel mused as he listened to the words his brother and Dean were singing, not that he didn't know them off by heart. Castiel did have a tendency to play it like, all the damn time.

"Na, they're singing it just right." Sam replied smiling softly as he listened to how Dean's voice had changed, how his brother was singing with his heart. It was always that way. If you ever wanted to know exactly what Dean was feeling, listen to the music he was making.

"You think so?" Gabriel asked giving Sam a curious look. Because if he was reading this right, then Sam was saying that Dean was placing his entire happiness at Castiel's feet.

"I know so. Dean loves your brother, even if he won't admit it to anyone, least of all himself." Sam replied simply as he watched the two of them stare soulfully into each other's eyes. God they were so obvious, it was pretty damn cute in truth. If not a little tragic.

"Hmm. What about you Sammy? How's your girlfriend doing?" Gabriel asked pulling Sam's eyes away from the stage and back to the man sitting next to him with an innocent looking smile on his face. The smile which always made anyone who saw it directed at them glare and get extremely worried.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sam asked trying to keep the growl from his voice. He didn't want to upset Gabriel after all, it was just he really didn't trust the guy.

"Just asking." Gabriel responded with a shrug, though there was a twinkle in his eyes that made Sam groan. Because he knew full way there was no way Gabriel was just asking. He had something planned, and it seemed it involved Sam's relationship, not just Dean's. Great. Hmm, he should probably warn Jess. After all, it was his fault that Gabriel was involved, he would have to suffer the consequences.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank doreen. 1, . and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, its a long one. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel returned to the real world, to the fact they were standing on a stage together, rather close, and staring into one another's eyes after singing from their hearts, only to hear the whole bar explode into a wall of cheers and applause and cries for an encore. But one shared look between them and they knew they couldn't do it again. They couldn't let themselves lose reality like that again. This relationship had an expiration date, they needed to stick to it, and if they sang to each other, once more like they had just done, they both knew that would be made exponentially harder than it would already be.

It was strange, they had barely met, and yet, the feelings they hadn't confessed in words but through a song, were so very real. And they needed to stop. This was a bit of fun, Dean had his real life to get back to, and that was a life Castiel knew he had no place in, nor would he ever try to force one. He would take what he could get, and this, singing that song with Dean, hearing what he couldn't say, it was more than Castiel had ever hoped for.

And Dean, well he was feeling overwhelmed by what had just happened. He hadn't really thought about what was going on. He was with Cas, he was having fun, but what he had felt when he sang into those blue eyes he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. Because he had finally caught a glimpse of that elusive emotion he wrote endless songs about. And he had caught a glimpse of what could have been, if they weren't who they were, if he didn't have the life he lived. A life that even if he wanted to he would never be able to walk away from. So that feeling he had inside would have to stay there. With that thought he plastered on his professional smile and turned to his audience, beaming at them and raised the mic one more to his lips, silencing the crowd in an instant.

"Thanks all. But I think we should let someone else have a sing-song. After all I find karaoke good for the soul. So who's next?" With that he turned to the DJ who was looking at him with understanding eyes, the man had obviously seen a lot in his time, in fact, now Dean was looking at him properly… who was this guy? He looked familiar. At Dean's puzzled look Chuck smirked and walked over and removed the mic from his hands.

"Well, I doubt anyone could top such a performance, but I'll do my best." Chuck said, effectively gaining the attention of the crowd, diverting from Dean and Castiel as they slowly left the stage, though when Castiel went to make his way back to their table, Dean paused and turned back. There was something about that guy, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Castiel smiling at him.

"Come on, let's go back before Gabriel thinks up his next plan." Castiel said dryly, he was under no illusions that his brother was not already planning his next assault on them. But he had realised that as long as Dean was at his side, he could take anything Gabriel had to throw at him.

"Yeah okay." Dean responded smiling back, putting all thoughts of Chuck from his mind and barely registering the rock song the man had launched into on the stage behind them as they made their way back to their booth and sat down once more with their brothers who were both smiling happily at them.

"Well I must say, you both sound great, I loved the… harmonies, so very… in sync." Gabriel said before anyone else could speak. He made sure to put just the right emphasis on in sync, hoping that the two men would see what he and Sam had seen as clear as day.

"Thanks it was awesome." Dean replied simply, not being able to take his eyes from Castiel and not really listening to Gabriel's words, unlike his brother who was trying to stop himself from laughing at Gabriel's undertone at saying they loved each other.

"So Dean-o. You met Sam's girl yet?" Gabriel asked not liking the idea of being ignored. He was here to get them together, he did not want to have to sit and watch the Dean-o and Cassie show up-close and personal thank you very much.

"Sam's got a girl?" Dean asked his head snapping round with an impressive speed, though he turned to look at his brother rather than Gabriel. As such he saw a slight redness rise on his cheeks at his intense stare.

"Yep. Lovely woman and… oops, he didn't tell you. Well my round I think?" And with that Gabriel left at a speed which shocked Sam, though Castiel was accustomed to his brother dropping bomb shells then retreating. And Gabriel walking away to the bar turned back to see the two Winchesters locking eyes and smirked to himself. Oh yes, this really was fun.

"You got a girl Sam?" Dean asked in a control voice his brother knew spelt trouble unless he could defuse it.

"I was gonna tell you Dean, I just… haven't." Sam responded lamely, trying to think of a reason as to why he hadn't told Dean that he would accept and not make him even more pissed. After all who wanted to introduce there rock star, crowded the most sexiest man of the year, brother to their girlfriend until they knew she wasn't gonna jump ship, straight into Dean's arms. Not that he thought his brother would do that to him, but it wouldn't be the first time a girl he was dating had, had upon meeting Dean, decided she preferred his brother to him.

"Sammy, talk now." Dean growled. He was hurt that Sammy didn't tell him he had a girlfriend. I mean he was his brother, they were supposed to share this shit, right?

"Fine. Her names Jess, she's the local doctor and I think it could be something serious." Sam said, just glad Dean wasn't demanding more of an answer as to why he hadn't told him yet. He could deal with the grilling about Jess. In fact talking about her, even under his brothers glare, made a smile appear on his face and his tone of voice soften as an image of her appeared in his mind.

"Really? And am I gonna met this Jess?" Dean asked his voice switching to happy brother mode. He had never seen his little bro so smitten before, and he liked it. The kid deserved happiness in this world. And he couldn't wait to meet the woman who could make Sam look so freakin' happy by just uttering her name.

"Yes. Actually she has invited us both over for lunch tomorrow." Sam replied smiling at Dean. He had meant to mention it earlier in the day, but he had been enjoying just being with Dean again, he hadn't found the right time.

"Really? I think that's a great idea Sammy." Dean responded his eyes lighting up. Though they had a look that Sam really didn't like, as much as he had seen it so many times before.

"No." he stated simply. He was not gonna have Dean do this, not with Jess.

"What?" Dean asked in puzzled innocence.

"You are going to behave." Sam stated giving him one of his best bitchfaces.

"Of course." Dean replied with a charming smile and a nod which told Sam he really wasn't going to do anything of the sort. He needed a diversion to save his relationship.

"Hmm, Castiel you have any plans tomorrow?" He asked turning to the man sitting at his brother side with a gentle smile on his lips. The one thing he realised from their performance was that when Castiel was around, Dean didn't really see anyone else.

"Umm, no why?" Castiel asked cautiously, feeling like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I think I would like to you accompany us for lunch." Sam replied with a cunning smile on his lips. Yep, that would definitely stop Dean in his tracks.

"I couldn't, I don't want to put Jess out." Castiel responded with a shake of his head. He didn't want to intrude on something that was obviously a purely family event.

"Trust me. She will be so thankful you're there you could never put her out." Sam replied with a chuckle at the idea of anyone thinking Castiel was in the way, especially when Dean was around.

"Why?" Castiel asked tilting his head in confusion. Why would Jess want him there with the three of them?

"Because I'm pretty sure with you at his side Dean won't integrate her while simultaneously flirting with her." Sam replied without any thought to how his words would seem to the man he was speaking with.

"Oh. Okay." Castiel replied with a surprised tone. As well as a feeling of hurt which he knew it was not his place to feel. Dean wasn't his, and if he wished to flirt with another then Castiel had no reason to stop him. But before his thoughts could go further down that road he felt a hand on his knee, squeezing it. And turning he found himself looking into understand green eyes which said to him as clear as day that in Dean's mind he was the only one he wanted to flirt with, the only one he wanted. And the affection shinning out of them made him smile in return as he slipped his hand under the table so that he and Dean could link their fingers. So they could sit there sharing that connection, even if no one else knew.

Once he was sure Cas understood him and he felt Cas' fingers interlocking with his, Dean turned back to Sam, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at them, and spoke.

"Hey there ain't nothin' wrong with the way I treat your girlfriends."

"Dean, you either scare them off or they fall madly in love with you." Sam replied with a sigh at Dean not seeing what everyone else could. I mean forget the fact he was Dean Winchester, he was also Sam's older brother, and a little over-protective at times.

"What can I say, I'm adorable." Dean responded with a shrug. Though in his mind anyone who was scared of him would never be able to keep Sammy happy, challenge his mind as he needed it challenged, and as for those that fell in love with him, well they didn't deserve the time of day. Cos if they couldn't see his brother was worth ten times more than him, then they didn't deserve to lick his boots.

"No you're an ass." Sam replied simply. He didn't hold it against Dean, it was just the way he was. But hopefully, with Castiel there, Dean wouldn't be quite so aggressive when he met Jess. Hopefully she would be able to stand up to him and come out the other side, still as his girlfriend.

"Nope, I'm an older brother. It's our job to integrate our younger brothers partners, and flirt with them to make sure they aren't gonna cheat." Dean responded with a sincerity that made Sam realise that that was what he actually believed. But before he could respond to such an outrageous claim bottles of beer where placed in front of them all and Gabriel re-joined the table with a gleam in his eye. A gleam that was directed purely at Dean. Well, this could certainly be interesting.

"Is that so Dean-o? Hmm, never really thought of it that way before. But you know what, your right." Gabriel replied settling himself down across from Dean before turning to him with a seductive look in his eyes and reaching out to grab the hand that was above the table and run his fingers gently across it back. "So tell me Dean, what are your intentions with my younger brother?" He asked in a low suggestive tone making sure the smile on his lips matched the intentions his body language was screaming at the man across from him.

"Umm, Gabriel? What ya doin'?" Dean asked his eyes widening at the seriously, scary as hell, look in Gabriel's eyes. But when he tried to pull his hand away he found it caught in a vice like grip and he found himself helplessly watching as Gabriel turned it over and started to run the fingers of his other hand along the lines on his palm.

"Just taking your advice. You have amazing eyes Dean, and your voice is mesmerizing. Do you love Cassie?" Gabriel asked still in a low sultry tone staring at Dean as if he wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off then and there and have his wicked way with him. As well as having an arrogance which told Dean Gabriel knew he would love every minute of it. It was at that point Dean recognised that the look Gabriel was giving him. The one that scared the shit out of him. It was the same one he had given to far too many of Sammy's girls in the past. No point asking for help from that quarter then, that left only one, surely he would help, right?

"Umm, Cas?" he whimpered, not taking his eyes from Gabriel's cos he was worried what he would do with his hand if he wasn't looking. He didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

"Well you did say it was an older brother's job." Castiel replied amiably casually picking up his beer and taking a drink as a smirk appeared on his face at the look of horror on Dean's. He shouldn't be enjoying this, but the fact that it was obvious to him that Dean was interested in him, and only him, was a rather seductive realisation. And one he wanted to wallow in for a minute.

"Cas!" Dean screeched as Gabriel, upon hearing his brother's words, pulled Dean's hand to his lips.

"Very well. Gabriel stop it." Castiel stated glaring at his brother who chuckled but didn't let go of Dean's hand, leaving it hanging half way to his mouth as he turned to Castiel with a mischievous smile.

"Why?" Gabriel asked in glee. He was having so much fun. Who knew that Dean would react as he was? It was hilarious, he could get him to do anything he wished right then. Oh the power.

"Because Sam has already agreed to be my representation at your murder trial. Let's not put his words to the test." Castiel responded simply, though he now had a smile on his face to rival the one on Gabriel's. And right then, Sam who was sitting watching, trying so hard not to make a sound and interrupt the most amusing thing he had ever seen, suddenly saw a similarity between the Novak brothers he never had before. Their mischievous smiles were a match to each other.

"Ah Cassie, you and I know that's an empty threat, you could never kill me." Gabriel replied sweetly, completely ignoring Dean who was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull his hand away from him.

"True, but I could reveal some of those secrets of yours." Castiel responded in the same innocent tone Gabriel used when he was about to disrupt his life.

"I have no secrets." Gabriel stated blandly. Cassie was bluffing, he had nothing. Though when he looked at his brother he saw a gleam in his eyes which made him suddenly have an appreciation for how Castiel must feel every time he looked that way.

"Really? So you and Kali-" Castiel started to say, but as soon as the second name was out of his mouth Gabriel let go of Dean's hand and sat back.

"Okay fine. I'll leave him be." Gabriel replied, conceding defeat to his brother. Who knew Cassie could play that well? With that he raised his beer in a salute at the victor before taking a drink. Once he had he turned back to Dean who it seemed had recovered from his little bit of fun. Hmm, couldn't have that now could we?

"Dean-o just so we're clear. You hurt my baby bro and they will never find your body." He said in a rarely heard serious tone before turning quickly to the other Winchester at the table and returning to his usual playful persona. "So Sammy, Winchester couples lunch tomorrow, sounds like fun."

"No." Sam replied blinking at all that he had just seen. He suddenly had a real desire to know just what had happened between Gabriel and this Kali woman. But then, it would probably best if he left it well enough alone. No need to poke the bear and all that, even if his curiosity was now peaked.

"No what?" Gabriel asked innocently, though he had a smirk on his face which told Sam he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You're not invited." Sam stated simply, Dean he could deal with, with Castiel's help, but add Gabriel into the equation and he knew all hell would break lose, his brother would not be letting what Gabriel had just done to him go, of that he was sure.

"Kill-joy." Gabriel pouted in reply, but in truth he knew he would have just been the fifth wheel. They weren't family, not yet at least, but if he could get Dean-o and Cassie to see the light, then they could be.

"Yep." Sam responded with a smile of his own and nod before reaching for his beer and drinking it down. It was time to change the conversation. Turn it to something safe for all of them.

With that the four of them settled down into a somewhat peaceful and fun night. Dean was a little wary of Gabriel at first, but he soon got over it as he thought over the other man's actions. He had after all, only been doing what he himself had done more than once. He was protecting his brother, and for that Dean could find no fault, even if he really didn't want Gabriel to ever look at him that way again. Once was enough for his life time thank you very much. And even that was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank linusfan13 and IsabellaFaye11 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this taking so long, I had to be in the mood to write it as I didn't want to give you a filler chapter. Anyway here you are, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up outside of Castie'sl house, but before he could get out and knock, the man in question emerged with a smile on his face directed purely at the driver of the car, and completely ignoring his passenger until he was settled in the back seat.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel said as he sat down. He was looking forward to his afternoon spent with the Winchester brothers and Dr Moore. He couldn't wait to see more of how Dean and Sam interacted with each other. And as for Jess, He didn't really know her that well, but hopefully this afternoon would remedy that. After all what he did know was all good, she seemed a lovely woman.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied and ignoring his brothers huff of indignation as he turned in his seat and leaned over the back so he could pull Castiel towards him and they could share a sweet kiss.

"What Sammy? You telling me you ain't gonna kiss Jess when we get there?" Dean asked when he turned back to the front and caught Sam's raised eyebrow at his brother's show of affection.

"Of course I am Dean. I just didn't realise the two were equivalent." Sam responded with a smirk as he realised what Dean had just said. After all he had told him that he thought he and Jess were serious, so by Dean's own reasoning, him and Cas were serious too. Hmm, looked like Dean might be coming round to his way of thinking when it came to him and Castiel, good. That's was good.

"Shut it, bitch." Dean replied when he realised what his brother was implying, but before Sam could say any more Dean turned on the engine and wacked the music up full blast. Because the thing was, he couldn't deny what Sammy was implying. And that wasn't because Cas was in the back of the car, but because it was starting to be the truth.

"Jerk." Sam muttered under his breath, though at the volume of the music, not that he was sure it could be called that, for a musician Dean had terrible taste, he could have shouted and not be heard. But for once he didn't care too much. Dean was seeing the light with Castiel and he was on the way to introduce the two most important people in his life to each other. Yeah today was gonna be awesome, to steal words from his brother.

With that the three of them drove off in a cloud of dust with AC/DC pounding through the car and Dean singing along as he hammered out the beat on the steering wheel. And Sam, while he may have made the token protest, found a smile on his face. Yeah this was the Dean he loved, and this was the one he missed when they weren't together.

Castiel on the other hand just sat back with a blissful smile on his face. He was going to a family lunch with Dean, as his date. It really was rather surreal. Wonderfully so.

* * *

Once they got to Jess' house Sam was out of the car before Dean had even turned off the engine, though whether it was his way of getting away from the loud music or because he really wanted to see Jess could well have been debatable. But as he saw her open the door to greet them he decided it really wasn't. She would win every time. As such without a word he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Dean who was following Sam with Cas at his side saw his brothers display of affection and shook his head as he grabbed Cas' hand in his own.

"And he says we're bad." He muttered, loud enough to be heard by all four, but only Castiel gave him any response.

"I think it's sweet." Castiel replied with smile for the couple in front of them.

"No its sweet when I'm kissing you, not when I'm watching my brother, imagine if that was Gabriel." Dean replied in a sotto whisper that he knew would be making its way into Sam's ear right about now. Sure he wasn't gonna flirt with Jess, not when he had Cas at his side. But that didn't mean he couldn't wind his brother up, right?

"No thank you." Castiel replied amiably though he gave a theatrical shudder at the idea of watching Gabriel kissing someone, though in truth he had seen it many times before.

"Exactly." Dean nodded glad Cas agreed with him.

"You two quite finished?" Sam finally asked when they went quiet. He had stopped kissing Jess a couple of comments ago and was now giving his brother his most fierce bitchface.

"Have you?" Dean countered with tearing his eyes from the man at his side who he could stare at all day, just to watch the different facial expressions that past across his features.

"For now. Jess, this is Dean, Dean, Jess." Sam replied with a smug grin at Dean, though when he said Jess' name his smug look turned into a genuine smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And I have to say I can see why Sammy likes you." Dean responded holding out the hand which wasn't attached to Cas' to greet her. Yeah he liked this one, her eyes kept straying to Sam as if he was nothing more than his big brother, someone she wanted to impress, sure, but not someone who truly deserved her full attention. Not when Sam was around. Plus when she did look at his brother she had a loving smile on her face. She just might be good enough for him.

"Well thank you Dean. Come in." Jess replied smiling serenely at Dean. She had known who she was meeting and she was unfazed by his famous status, to her he was just the man she had come to love's older brother, a brother whom she knew was important to her man. As such making him comfortable with her and in her home was her job today, one he was making very easy by being so friendly. And here she was worried with all the warnings Sam had given her about him.

"Do you know Cas?" Dean asked turning to pull him into the conversation. After all Sam and Jess weren't the only couple there who couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"I do. Castiel it's good to see you again." Jess replied turning to his companion and taking careful note of the clasped hands. It seemed Dean had good taste in partners, or at least the real ones. Not that she had met his model Lisa, but what she had read made her seem rather career driven, and maybe not care so much about those around her who couldn't help in progression of said career.

"You too Jess, I hope I'm not intruding." Castiel responded politely, handing over the box of chocolates he had brought for his hostess.

"Thank you, you really shouldn't have and of course you're not intruding, any friend of Dean's in welcome here." Jess replied touched by Castiel thoughtfulness at bringing her a gift.

And Dean watching how pleased she seemed smiled even more at the man at his side. It was so like Cas to think of doing something like that. But he was here to meet Jess as such he turned back to her and decided to test her previous comment.

"Really? Cos I have quite a list." He said cheekily smirking at her making Sam roll his eyes, but before he could comment on his brothers behaviour Castiel did it for him.

"You do?" Castiel asked with a raised of an eyebrow and just a touch of censure in his tone. It really was amazing what he inflection he could get on just those two little words and the look he gave Dean which said 'really? You have lots of 'friends'?

"Not like that. Purely platonic friends." Dean rushed to say when he saw Cas' look. He didn't want the guy thinking he had a list of people he jumped into bed with and that he was just another notch on his bedpost. After all when it came to Cas, nothing could be further from the truth.

At hearing his words Castiel could help but smile sweetly as a faint blush coated his cheeks at the fact that Dean had pretty much just said they were very definitely more than just friends. It made him feel that, for the time being at least, they could pretend they had a future together.

"So you are saying you and Cas are not purely platonic friends?" Sam asked in his innocent lawyer tone meant to trip up the person he was questioning into incriminating themselves.

"I…a… Sammy!" Dean spluttered when he realised just what his brother was doing. As such he glared at him, but all he got in response was a gleeful chuckle from his brother and an amused smile from Jess. But when he turned to Cas he saw the emotions shining in his eyes and he couldn't care less what Sam and Jess thought of them. They were together, and they had this time. With that thought he pulled Cas to him once more and kissed just as deeply as Sam had kissed Jess.

"Definitely more than platonic." He murmured into Cas' black hair once the pulled apart making Castiel's smile grow even larger if that was possible.

With that the four of them entered the house to have a lunch of burgers and salad Jess had prepared in the vain hope it would appease everyone. She had also made apple pie for dessert and as a result of one bite, and after he had made obscene noises, Dean declared simply, "marry this girl." To his brother. Damn did she ever make awesome pie.

* * *

And so the time went by with the two couples relaxing in each other's company. It soon became evident that the Winchesters felt at ease, they spent the whole time touching, staring and smiling at their respective partners, all of with were returned in equal fever from Castiel and Jess. It was a blissfully happy family afternoon, one that none of them would forget in a very long time. It was an afternoon where unconsciously Dean and Sam extended their family by two more.

Though they had no idea at the time, but they would, eventually.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Guest, linusfan13 and** **crankthatphan** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, and as much as I love Destiel fluffiness I think it's time to move it along a bit, don't you?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

And so the beginning of the week came round again, and the days, and nights, past with happiness and pleasure in Dean and Castiel's bubble where their time together would never end. They spent every spare moment they had in each other's company, even if it was just Castiel bringing his research work round to Sam's and doing his job while he listened to Dean create his music. And heard that which very few ever had. The creation of the masterpieces of Dean Winchester, the stops and starts as he corrected words or tried to find the right combinations of notes. The constant repetition of phases that would drive Sam up the wall, but only soothed Castiel and made him smile. There were even a few times where Dean asked him which combination he preferred, which set of words or notes sounded the best, and when he gave his opinion Castiel was gratified to find that Dean incorporated it into his work without thought. He liked the idea that something from their time would survive other than just their memories.

They were without question living in a world of bliss and sunshine. And neither of them wanted to even begin to think of the day when the clouds would roll in and the rain would start. They liked living in denial. But they would have to face it soon, because with every passing day, the end of their time together got closer and closer. A fact that Gabriel and Sam were well aware of. Just as they were aware that neither of their brothers had even thought about what they would do when that time finally came. It was time for them to pull them from the rose tinted world they inhabited. And as much neither of them wanted to do it, they knew that it was time to give Castiel and Dean there wake up call. Bring them back to the real world, and just hope that they would realise that they could still have the happiness they had found with each other in the future.

* * *

As such three weeks into Dean's four week visit, Sam was waiting for his brother to return from spending the afternoon at Castiel's. He knew he would be back soon enough, it seemed Dean still made sure they had some time together, just the two of them. Sam appreciated that, even if he was going to use that time to no doubt piss Dean off no end.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked as he sauntered through the door humming a tune which had been in the back of his mind for quite a while now. It wasn't one he really felt the need to work on, but it was one he had decided to let marinate, see where it took him.

"Dean. Sit down, we need to talk." Sam replied in the most serious tone Dean had ever heard from him.

"What's happened?" Dean asked sitting quickly and cutting through whatever crap his brother was gonna give him. He just needed to know. Had the press got hold of him and Cas somehow or something? Oh god, was Cas' name and picture splashed across all the tabloids? Damn it, they should have been more careful. Cas didn't deserve this. No Dean would sort this. He would not let those vultures of paparazzi harm a hair on Cas' head, he didn't care what he had to do to protect him.

"Nothing, or at least not yet." Sam replied seeing Dean's face turn as hard as stone, though he had no idea of what thoughts were going through his brothers head that made it that way. Though he did know they weren't good.

"Not yet? How do I stop it?" Dean growled when he realised that his brother had some info that would prevent Cas being subjected to all the ridicule and pain of the press.

"Dean, I think you should think about maybe seeing if Cas wants to come with you when you leave." Sam stated after taking a deep breath. He was pretty sure that this sentence would make Dean blow up, but he couldn't think of any other way of getting his thoughts across to his brother. He could be decidedly dense at times.

"How will me taking the guy with me help stop the scandal Sam? It would just give fuel to the flame." Dean replied with astonishment at Sam's words. There was no way he would take Cas into the eye of the freakin' storm.

"What scandal?" Sam asked completely confused. It was then he realised that maybe Dean had been jumping to conclusions in his mind, and maybe those conclusions had something to do with Dean not thinking of a future with the man everyone knew he loved.

"Haven't the papers got wind of me and Cas? Isn't that what you're talking about?" Dean asked seeing the confusion and wondering if he might just have jumped the gun somewhat in his head.

"No Dean, it's not. I talking about how much you obviously love him and how much its going to hurt you when you leave him behind to return to your oh so fabulous life." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes at how his brother seemed to let the idea of the truth getting out rule his life. It was no way to be in his mind and he had no idea how Dean did it day in day out. How did his brother live a constant lie?

"Firstly Sammy, my life ain't all that." Dean responded automatically. He knew from an outside perspective it seemed all parties and cool things, but it really wasn't. In fact the parties and shit were the bits he hated most about his fame.

"And secondly?" Sam asked when his brother said no more. What was the reason Dean wouldn't take Castiel with him back into his world?

"I can't." Dean replied through gritted teeth. If the last few minutes had confirmed anything to him it was that. His reaction to the idea of the press getting hold of the story of him and Cas had hurt too much, the idea of what they could do to the amazing, sweet and wonderful guy he cared for… he could never be the cause of that. Would never be the cause of that.

"Why not?" Sam pressed. He didn't understand, Dean and Castiel loved each other that was clear. So why the hell was his brother being so stubborn about not having the happiness he could with the other guy?

"Cos I care to much about him to put him through that." Dean snapped at Sam. Yeah, he knew it was gonna hurt like hell when he left Cas behind. But it would hurt even more to see the pain the press and some of his so-called fans could cause him if he took him with him.

"Through what Dean?" Sam persisted once more. He needed Dean to explain to him why he was being so adamant about this. He needed to understand.

"How do you think the world will react if I turn round and say I'm in a relationship with a guy?" Dean asked simply. Surely Sammy could see that he couldn't do that. In his line of work, being himself was a recipe for disaster and hurt. It just wasn't in the job description, he had accepted that. He could never have the happiness he had with Cas anywhere other than here and now, and he really needed his brother to stop trying to get him to think any different on the subject.

"I don't care, I just want you to be happy." Sam responded with feeling. And he really didn't. Screw those who didn't know them. Screw the ones who would condemn Dean and Cas just because of what they were to each other. They meant nothing to him and he would happily stand by Dean's side and proclaim how proud of him he was if that was what he wanted.

"And that's what I want for Cas. And that's why when I leave here, I'll be going alone." Dean replied just as passionately. He couldn't do that to Cas. He would live with the pain of being alone, it was his choice, his life, and he would deal.

"But Dean-" Sam started to protest only to be interrupted by his brother. Dean couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't think about all this crap right now. He just wanted to have his time with Cas, as perfect as it could be, to be memories he could remember fondly once the pain of separation had eased.

"No. I can't do this, not now or ever."

With that Dean stood and grabbed his keys and jacket and left Sam's house as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his kneels.

And Sam sitting in the living room just lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. He knew his brother, and there was nothing he could say that would change Dean's mind about this. He saw it as protecting Cas, and there was nothing Dean won't do to protect those he loved. Looked like it would be up to Gabriel to persuade Castiel to ask Dean if he could go with him. That was the only way Sam could see it ever happening, because as much as he knew Dean would sacrifice his own happiness to protect Castiel, he also knew he could never deny the guy he loved anything he asked for. Even if that thing was his future.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again. I would like to thank VanessaFuckin'Winchester and IsabellaFaye11 for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel sassed his way up his brother's path without any of the worry or thought that Sam had had when he had planned what to say to Dean. No, Gabriel had decided that it would be best to wing in. after all he was talking to Cassie. He could get him round to his way of thinking, simple right? with that in mind he rang the bell before unlocking the door with his own key, something he had started doing ever since he had walked in on Castiel and Dean being… close on the couch. Hmm, he was never gonna sit on that couch again. Anyway, back to the task in hand.

"Hey Cassie, you decent?" He shouted into the house, and hearing a reply from the living room he made his way there, giving the couch an evil eye and a wide berth as he walked through the door and sat in the armchair.

"Gabriel, what can I do for you?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. He did not trust the look on his brother's face. It was far to pleasant. Though he did take great pleasure in watching Gabriel glare at his couch. Oh the memories. Such good ones. He was never, ever parting with that piece of furniture.

"Cassie. We need to talk." Gabriel replied pulling himself together and turning to give his brother his complete attention.

"About?" Castiel asked amiably. He had no idea what it was had got Gabriel serious, but he was definitely all ears. After all it didn't happen often.

"You and Dean-o." Gabriel stated simply. He could drop his playful persona easily enough when it was just the two of them. They were brothers, and it was as his brother he was talking to Castiel right then.

"What about us? Please tell me you haven't leaked the story or anything." Castiel said narrowing his eyes at Gabriel as the idea flittered through his head. He hadn't believed his brother would ever do such a thing, but he had learnt long ago, and the hard way, to never put anything past Gabriel Novak when he had an end goal in mind. His plans sometimes were far too outrageous.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Gabriel asked in surprise. He was hurt that Castiel would think he would even consider hurting him and Dean in that way. He would never do anything to upset him, well not seriously. He only ever did things for Castiel's own good after all, and leaking the story would certainly not be that.

"No. what is it?" Castiel asked with a smile as he realised that he did trust his brother not to go that far.

"I think you should go with him when he leaves." Gabriel stated pulling his mind back on track, reassured by his brother's smile that Castiel did not in truth believe he would ever tell the press about his lover boy.

"I can't Gabriel." Castiel replied with a sigh. So this was what he wanted. How to explain it so that Gabriel would understand? Because for all his brother was meddlesome and liked the idea of flings and sexy fun times, he was, at heart, a true romantic. By life was not a movie. That was what he needed Gabriel to understand. That things didn't always have the happy ending he wanted them to.

"Why not? It's not like you have much of a life here, sorry but it's the truth." Gabriel argued. Did Castiel really think 'I can't' was an answer? There was no such word as can't after all, there was won't and couldn't, but no can't.

"No offense taken, I know it is. I can't because he hasn't asked me to." Castiel explained as if speaking to a child.

"But if he did, you would?" Gabriel asked hope flaring in his eyes at the idea. Sammy was working on Dean as they spoke, so maybe, it would be okay.

"Of course Gabriel. I would go anywhere with him." Castiel responded simply and without hesitation. He wasn't stupid, he knew he had fallen in love with not just the music and the artist, but now the man as well.

"Then why don't you tell him that? It'll be like the beautiful ending to your love story." Gabriel exclaimed, seeing the images floating through his mind as he spoke. They would talk on the day Dean left, and as Castiel told Dean-o of his love, the sun would come out from behind the clouds to shine down on the two of them as they clasped hands and shared a perfect kiss before riding off in the impala to start their new life together.

"We agreed at the beginning that this would be a holiday romance, I am not going to go back on that deal Gabriel. I knew what I was getting into. I have always known that our relationship would end when he left. Nothing has changed." Castiel replied in an even tone, bringing his brother out of his fantasy and back to the real world with a bump.

"Yeah it has Cassie. You have both fallen in love." Gabriel stated with a grumpy frown on his face, it was so reminiscent of the ones he used to give as a child when he was told no Castiel almost smiled. But there was too much feeling. Too much pain involved in what they were discussing to do so. Because he knew if he asked Dean would say yes, just as he knew he would never be able to phrase the question to the man. He could not ruin his life, he loved Dean, and he knew that. But he also knew he loved him enough to let him go.

"It's not that simple. Dean has put a considerable amount of time and energy into his reputation and public appearance. I will not destroy that." he said sadly trying to make Gabriel understand. He wouldn't destroy everything Dean had worked all his life for, nor would he be willing to be his bit on the side, his dirty little secret. No he couldn't do that. He couldn't share Dean with anyone, even if it was a lie told to the world.

"Seriously? This is all about his image? Come on Cassie, love is so much more important than how the world sees someone." Gabriel replied with anger in his voice. Was Castiel seriously giving up on the love of his life just because of what people would think? Castiel Novak, caring what others thought? What the hell had happened to his confident and self-assured little brother?

"I'm sorry Gabriel. There is nothing you can say that will make me ask Dean to take me with him when he leaves. I only wish to enjoy the time I have left at his side." Castiel responded in an even tone. He could never cause Dean that sort of pain.

And Gabriel looking at him saw the martyrdom in his eyes and wanted to punch it out of him, either that or whack his own head against a wall at the stupidity of his brothers friggin' stance.

"You are a friggin' noble asshat, you know that right?" He growled crossing his arms instead of doing either of the things he wanted to. Violence was never the answer after all.

"Well better than being a meddling little assbutt." Castiel replied with a smirk when he realised that Gabriel was conceding defeat. He had finally won something when Gabriel was his opponent. Hmm, maybe he just needed to have something he was willing to fight him for.

"I just want ya to be happy little bro." Gabriel said after a beat of silence, his voice filled with caring for the member of his family he was closest to.

"I know, and I am. And when Dean has gone I will return to my contented life." Castiel replied hoping to assure Gabriel that what he was doing was the right thing for everyone involved.

"Contentment ain't happiness Castiel." Gabriel stated simply, he should know. Contentment was his life, happiness his dream.

"True, but it is better than nothing." Castiel responded with a smile as if he knew exactly what Gabriel was thinking.

"You really think you can return to how everything was before you met him?" Gabriel asked trying once more, even if he knew it was futile.

"I have to believe so." Castiel responded with a determined tone. He couldn't let the idea that anything else was possible enter his head. If he did he might just cave and ask Dean to let him return with him. Let him be with him, in any capacity Dean wished. Dirty little secret included.

"Your stronger than I've ever given you credit for aren't you Castiel Novak?" Gabriel asked with a contemplative tone. He had never seen this side of his brother. The side which stood up to him with calm defiance. The side which knew its own mind and didn't let doubt enter.

"I do what I think is right, that is all." Castiel responded with a shrug. He didn't believe he had done anything different now than the rest of his life. Well apart from besting Gabriel, but that did not change who he was inside.

"Yeah, you always have." Gabriel replied his mind conjuring up memories of Castiel going his own road despite what people had told him. Yeah, his brother had always been that way, when it was something he truly cared about. It was just… he had never gone against Gabriel before. Not really.

At that Gabriel let out an internal sigh as he switched the conversation to the latest gossip he had heard. But his mind was still on the problem of Cassie and Dean-o. He just hoped Sammy had had a better time than him, though he doubted it. He was fast coming to the realisation that both Castiel and Dean were a pair of stubborn idiots. If only there was something he could do to change it, something he could to do make them see that being together wouldn't be bad, that the people who cared would be happy for them.

It was then that an idea came to his mind. It was outrageous, and definitely off the wall, and he was gonna need some serious help to pull it off. But maybe, maybe… with a little help from his friends, he could succeed. He would work out the details later, right now he needed concentrate on his brother, and there was still the faint possibility that Sam would succeed. But if he failed, then later… oh yes, later he would put out his feelers, and as he was Gabriel Novak, those feelers (despite the fact he only owned and ran the local bakery and coffee house) were long and some of them very large and could very well be influential. Hmm, he couldn't wait to get this latest plan into action. Because he would make sure Cassie got his Dean-o happiness, and nothing and no one would stop him. Including his brother and the other man in question.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv and linusfan13** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's a long one. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Once he had left his brother's house Dean jumped into his car and drove away to the only place he could think to go where he could forget the conversation he and Sam had just had. The only place that held such a distraction. But when he pulled up outside Cas' house he saw Gabriel's car there as well and knew that the elder Novak was visiting his brother. Now Dean knew he could go in there and break up the brothers, he knew Cas would kick Gabriel out without hesitation so they could spend more time together, and he doubted Gabriel would really care. But he didn't want to interrupt their time together just so he could forget his own, add on to the fact he doubted that Sammy was working alone in this whole trying to make him and Cas a long term thing, and he really didn't want to hear Gabriel's opinion on their relationship right now, or ever.

Therefore instead of getting out of his car and getting his arms full of Cas as he really wanted to, Dean drove away from the house. He heart felt heavy with the action, but it had no reason to be so. He wasn't gone for good yet. Damn it, he needed something to take his mind from all this crap. With that in mind Dean drove to the Roadhouse in the hopes of getting a beer and some entertainment to clear his head. But once he walked through the door what he found was a practically empty bar. Oh well, at least they would still sell the beer.

Walking up to the bar he ordered a cold one from the pretty girl behind the bar, not that he noticed, and once he had it in hand he turned to look over the bar now he could. Now he didn't have to worry about what people were thinking of him, or who was watching his actions. It was then he saw it. He was actually surprised he hadn't noticed it before, but it was rather tucked away in a corner and Cas had always been at his side when he was in this place.

Without thought Dean walked over to the only thing, other than Castiel, in this town which could take his mind from what Sammy had said. And that was an old, worn and dusty piano standing lonely against the wall. Placing his beer on the top he opened it to see that despite its outwards appearance, the keys were all well cared, and pressing down a few notes he found it was also perfectly in tune. Taking one more look around the bar and seeing that no one was paying attention to the superstar musician standing by the piano, he sat, settling his hands on the keys and stroking them softly like a lover's crease, getting a feel for them, and for the instrument before him. The action soothed him, made his mind slip from where he was or what he was doing. Instead the tune he had been humming earlier came back into his mind and without any conscious effort or thought he let the music flow. This wasn't like when he was writing and he was trying to get it just right for emotions he was trying to portray, no this was just him and the music. It was him expressing all he could not say, all he would not say. Letting everything in his heart out in the only way he really knew how to. Closing his eyes he completely lost himself in the emotions flowing through him, releasing them into the empty room. He let go of everything and let it sing through this piano which had seen more than its fair share of life in this bar.

Soon enough the song wound itself down to a natural end. Dean pressing down softly on the final note, and as it slowing drifted into silence he opened his eyes to find he was no longer as alone as he had thought himself to be. Instead he was looking into the face of Chuck, who was leaning on the top of the piano with a sad smile on his face and his eyes were filled with such… understanding.

"You truly are a talent aren't you? That song had so much in it, yet I get the feeling that that was the first time you have ever played the notes outside of your own head. Not many can improvise like that Dean, not even in our line of work." Chuck said in a friendly tone. He had come into the bar for a quiet drink and had been surprised to see Dean sitting and playing at his piano. Playing in a way he had never been able to. It had never been his chosen instrument, even if he did play it well enough to entertain the patrons of the bar.

Dean opened his mouth to ask how the hell Chuck would know the first thing about his life when the 'our' registered and it all suddenly clicked in his mind, and he finally realised why Chuck was so familiar to him.

"You're Caver Edmund." He said with awe in his tone. This guy was a legend, he was one of the reasons Dean had stuck at it, and got as far as he had in the business. He was a star.

"And you're Dean Winchester. No one has called me that in a long time." Chuck replied with a humorous smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Somewhat proud that Dean knew who he was.

"What happened to you man? How did you end up here?" Dean asked in disbelief that he was having this conversation, in this town. It was the last place he would expect to find the man standing in front of him.

"I'll do you a deal. You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine." Chuck replied amiably. He wanted to know what it was that was on Dean's mind so much that he could play the way he just had. Because he knew there was something. And he would bet that that something had to do with one Castiel Novak.

"What story?" Dean asked in a guarded tone. He tried to make it seem as if he was confused by the words, but he wasn't sure how well he managed to pull that one off.

"The one you just played." Chuck replied. Dean had failed epically at trying to make him believe there was nothing to know there. And hell, maybe he could help, one artist to another and all that.

At that Dean looked down at the keys still under his fingers and he slowly moved his hands away. Closing the lid he turned from the piano to grab his beer and see how many other people had been witness to his musical display. He was relieved to see that the rest of the patrons were the same as they had been when he had come in, and not one of them seemed to be interested in him. Thank you god.

"Okay." He finally nodded looking up at Chuck once more, seeing the face of the young man he had once idolised.

"Come on then." Chuck said turning from Dean to move to a table out of the way of anyone else and sitting with an air that said he didn't question the fact Dean would follow him. It was an air of comrades, one which said that these two shared something no one else there did. It was an air that came unconsciously to him, but if Chuck had been aware of it he would have been shocked of its existence. He was firmly in the belief he had put that life well and truly behind him.

"So shall I go first?" Chuck asked when Dean was seated carefully. He could see that Dean was still not completely sure about what he had agreed to, but he hoped he talked to him. In this town he was the only one who understood Dean's business after all. He was the only one who had ever lived a life in front of the cameras of the world.

At the question Dean nodded once more, not sure he could trust himself not to ask the million and one questions he had in his head right then.

"Seven years ago I was going to meet my best friend for dinner after a concert. When I didn't turn up he came looking for me. He found me on the floor of my dressing room. I had OD'ed. He got me rushed to hospital and the best, most discrete doctors to take care of me. Once I was better he removed me from LA and brought me to his home where he proceeded to help me get clean. He saved my life, and I will be forever grateful for him for that." Chuck explain quietly, he did not want everyone to know his story after all. Those who needed to knew, but that was it. He had gone to considerable effort to make sure it stayed that well too.

"That doesn't explain why you never returned once you were clean. I mean plenty of people have a run in with drugs and come back the better for it." Dean replied with a frown. Surely he was missing something here, cos no one just quit like that, right? It wasn't possible to just walk away, was it?

"I never wanted to return." Chuck responded simply, though Dean looking into his eyes saw a fire there that was banked. It was a fire he knew well, and he didn't believe a word of what Chuck had said, not for a second.

"Never wanted to? Or are you scared of what might happen if you did?" He challenged the man sitting opposite him. Chuck needed to come back, needed to bring his music to the friggin' world once more. He was such a freakin' awesome artist.

"Do you blame me if I am? Temptation is an evil mistress, but one who is always there." Chuck replied with equal determination in his eyes. Dean may think it easy for him to return to that life, but… no. facing what he had become then, and trying to make sure he didn't become it again? He never wanted to be that man again. Not in this life or any other.

"Na, she's just the bitch you have to fight." Dean argued back with fire. Trying to get Chuck to see he could do it. He didn't have to settle for a non-existence, he could be so much more. He could become hope to the people who needed someone to show them that there was another way, a way that didn't involve drugs.

"I'm not sure I'm as strong as you Dean." Chuck replied with a small smile at the faith that seemed to radiate from the other man. Dean didn't even know him, and yet he thought he could fight.

"You could be. It's all in the mind." Dean responded simply, realising that he wasn't going to change Chucks mind with a few sentences, it would take a hell of a lot more than that.

"You know, that's exactly what my friend says too." Chuck replied with humour as he wondered if either of them realised how alike they were at their core.

"So I guess Gabriel knows all this? He seems to know everything." Dean responded changing the subject as he thought over how well Chuck had managed to drop off the map. Somehow it seemed he had got Gabriel's support. He had never realised how good that guy was at his job of controlling the gossip in this town until now, not really, it was impressive. But if no one had discovered Chuck's whereabouts, then he truly was awesome. And that small shadow of a doubt, the small worry that had been at the back of his mind since the first time he had met Cas eased. Gabriel would make sure no one ever found out about them. When he left Cas would be fine, Gabriel would make sure this all stayed a secret from the world.

"Who do you think my best friend is Dean?" Chuck asked with a raise of his eyebrows at the other man. Did he really think he could have done all this without Gabriel being 100% behind him? Gabriel was like a brother to him, had been ever since they met and started their strange friendship.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dean replied with a chuckle at that.

"Your turn Dean. Time for you to talk." Chuck said deciding they had spent enough time on him. It was Dean's turn to hear the truth, once he knew the full extent of the story, though he could guess how it went.

"Well as your friends with Gabriel, I guess you know about me and Cas." Dean replied taking a deep breath for courage before he spoke.

"Even if I wasn't Gabriel's friend I would know about you and Castiel. It's kinda obvious." Chuck replied laughing at Dean's look of astonishment. Did he really think he was being discrete with guy?

"Yeah right, well, thing is Sammy's telling me I should take him back with me. Be with him for the rest of my life, or some shit like that." Dean continued, rubbing the back of his neck when he realised that Chuck's words were nothing but the truth. He had been so caught up in being with Cas. Meeting such amazing guy, he hadn't thought to hide it, not really. Especially as he was staying with Sammy who knew the truth of it all.

"And you can't because of your relationship with Lisa." Chuck stated when Dean went silent once more. He may not like the idea of Dean cheating with Cas, but when he had asked Gabriel about it he had just told him that all wasn't as it seemed. He knew that one and as such had let it lie. But now it seemed Dean was at the point where he was going to have to choose between the two, and from what he had seen in the papers and on the TV, Lisa didn't stand a chance against Castiel for Dean's affections.

"Na, that ain't it. That's a fake for publicity crap." Dean replied surprised that Chuck didn't know that. He would have thought Gabriel would have told him, but it seemed Gabriel took his secret keeping seriously.

"So why can't you and Castiel be together in LA?" Chuck asked confused now. If it wasn't Lisa, then what was the problem? Because it was obvious that they loved each other.

"You know what this life is like. Do you really think anyone is gonna accept I'm in a relationship with a guy? The press would have a field day, and the fans, they would hate him. I couldn't put him through that. Couldn't subject him to that kind of pain and ridicule." Dean stated forcefully. Surely Chuck could see that. Him of all people, could see how it wouldn't work.

"I think you'd be surprised how many of your fans wouldn't be like that. They would support you and Castiel. And as for the press, if you have the right publicist you can get them singing you fricking praises." Chuck argued back. Dean had a chance to change the way people thought. Give hope to those who needed it. If he stood up and showed the world who he really was, he would get so much support and love. The haters would be a minority and really not worth the time.

"Na, I can't… I just… I can't." Dean replied shaking his head against the words Chuck was saying, making the other man realise that he wasn't going to change his mind with just a few sentences. He needed to work it out for himself. It was then Chuck realised the similarity in their situations. He was too scared to return to the life he had loved until it had all gone wrong, and Dean was too scared to admit to the world who he was. It was then an idea came to him. One that was no doubt crazy, and he would curse later, but still, it was an idea. As such he downed the rest of his drink before he spoke once more.

"I'll make you another deal Dean Winchester. The day you find the strength to tell the world you love Castiel, I'll find the strength to come perform at your coming out party and relaunch my career."

With that Chuck left, and not just Dean but the whole bar. He hoped he had given Dean something to think about, because he knew for sure he had just given himself something. And he knew that the fear they were both feeling was not one to be taken lightly, but maybe it was time they both faced it.

And Dean sitting there stared down at his bottle of beer with a frown on his face. What the hell was Chuck talking about? He had perfectly valid reasons for not taking Cas with him. He wasn't scared of what people would think of him, he was just won't put Cas through the pain that would come from it all. But a small part of him, a part he was trying really hard to supress was starting to think maybe they could make it work, if they had the right people on side. No. Leaving Cas here was for the best, for Cas if not for himself. And it was Cas he needed to think about. Not him. He was doing this for Cas.

With that decided he finished his beer and walked towards the door. He wasn't sure where he was gonna go next, but maybe Gabriel had left his brothers now, and maybe they could spend some more of their short time together and make it last a life time. It was the only way it ever would.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **IsabellaFaye11, linusfan13 and** **tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I wasn't supposed to be writing this, but I felt in the mood for this story, so here you are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean arrived at Cas' house to find Gabriel's car gone. As such he climbed out and made his way to the front door to ring the bell. And Castiel, opening the door and seeing him, smiled at such an unexpected pleasure, or at least he did until he saw Dean's face in the light and saw the conflict and emotions raging across its surface.

"What's wrong Dean?" He asked with worry in his voice, wondering if something had happened to someone Dean cared for.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean mumbled in return, yet he didn't make a move towards Cas. If he wanted to make him talk then he would. He would let him decide. He would put everything into Cas hands tonight. He was done with thinking. It was overrated in his mind.

And Castiel taking note of his voice and coupling it with his look, remembered the conversation he had with Gabriel. Of course his brother had not been working alone in that. No doubt Sam had been pressuring Dean to take him with him. But he knew the score, he knew what it was they were doing here, even if their brothers did not.

"Sam spoke to you didn't he?" He asked just to clarify that his intuition was correct.

"Yeah." Dean sighed. Waiting for Cas to ask him to take him back to LA with him. Cos he knew if he asked that, he had no idea what he would say in reply. Because his heart would scream yes, and yet his head screamed no. it all too friggin' much. Why did he have to deal with this shit? Why?

And Castiel taking a look at his face read it with ease. Dean did not want to take him with him, and Castiel could understand that. He had so much to lose after all. It just confirmed to him that his decision was right. He would not ask for anything more from the man he loved. But he would give him what he could while they were together.

"We don't have to talk Dean, don't worry."

With that Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and into his embrace as his lips found Dean's. They kissed passionately as they managed to close the door behind them. Tonight was a time for them, a time to forget what was to come, and forget what they had discussed with their respective brothers. This was their only chance to be together and they both now knew they could not hide from that fact. As such there love making that evening had an extra edge to it. A slight desperation as they both knew the time was coming too quickly when they would have to part forever. A time they wished they could put off indefinitely, no matter how much it marched relentlessly towards them.

The bubble was well and truly gone and all that was left was the desperation to make every second count.

* * *

When Chuck walked out of the door of the bar he took a deep breath of the crisp night air. Damn it. What the hell had he just suggested? No not just suggested, agreed to for god's sake. He had just said that when Dean came clean about him and Castiel he would go back. What was going through his mind to make such a statement? Because the idea that Dean wouldn't admit his feelings for Castiel didn't even enter his head. I mean that guy was so strong, he could cope with anything, and he knew Castiel was the same. They were without doubt perfect for each other. But he wasn't like that, and yet, he had still given Dean the ultimatum. He was freaking crazy, if only he could claim he was drunk when he said the words. But he knew he wasn't. He was stone cold sober for god damns sake. Argh.

But before he could rant mentally even more at his own stupidity his phone rang pulling him from his thoughts. A fact he was extremely grateful for.

"Hello?" He said in a slightly hopeful voice, anything to take his mind from his deal.

"Hey Chuckles." Came the cheerful voice down the line which just hearing it made him breathe a sigh of relief. If he had to go back, Gabriel would be with him. He'd make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Gabriel. What's up?" He asked pulling himself away from his relief to talk to his best friend.

"Weeellll I have a favour to ask." Gabriel said in his cajoling voice making Chuck roll his eyes. He knew his friend well, whatever it was Gabriel wanted it wouldn't be good.

"Do I really want to hear this?" He asked dryly even though he knew he could never say no to the guy who had saved his life, even if there were times when he really should, for his own sanity if nothing else.

"That depends if you want to see my little brother happy or not." Gabriel responded in a wheedling tone. He needed Chuck's help with this one. He had the connections in Dean's world that he did not. He knew it so much better than him, even if he had left it.

"Oh god Gabriel. What are you going to do to Dean and Castiel?" Chuck groaned as many assorted idea floated through is head, not one of them good for anyone involved, and all of them included him.

"Me? Nothing." Gabriel replied innocent. So innocently Chuck went on alert.

"Neither am I. I don't care what you did for me, I am not meddling any more than I already have." He stated plainly. He was not getting involved it was a simple as that.

"You already have? And what have you done Chuck?" Gabriel asked curiously. He had just wanted to use his friend connections, but it seemed that Chuck had already thrown his hat into the ring with this one. Oh goody, you could never have too many allies in his mind.

"I've just seen Dean in the bar. We talked that's all." Chuck replied trying to backtrack. He did no want to tell Gabriel of their deal, cos in doing so it would make it even more real than it already was. Especially as it seemed Gabriel was driving everyone in the direction of him having to make good on his word.

"You talked… about what?" Gabriel asked in his voice with just oozed the fact that if Chuck didn't reply he was gonna be in serious hot water. Damn it.

"The life, how he doesn't think anyone will accept Castiel." he grumbled in reply. Why was it Gabriel could keep his secrets, but he never manged to keep his? Oh yeah cos Gabriel always refused to let up until he found them. Damn the man, why was he friends with him again?

"And your thoughts?" Gabriel asked suddenly serious. He did not want to go through with his plan if it would cause Castiel upset. He had never really considered the fact that the world would weigh in on his brother's relationship.

Chuck debated for a few seconds, he could lie and tell Gabriel that Castiel would be in danger and he knew his friend would let it drop. But could he really do that just to protect himself? No he couldn't. He couldn't sacrifice Dean and Castiel's happiness juts for his own insecurities. As such he replied honestly.

"That with the right support and strategy it'll be fine."

"Glad to hear you're on my side then." Gabriel said bouncing back to planning mode now he had inside information that Cassie would not be hurt.

"What do you want from me Gabe?" Chuck asked with a sigh.

"Just a name." Gabriel replied with glee. Finally he was getting somewhere.

"What name?" Chuck asked cautiously. It had better not be a member of the press. Cos if so he would say no, no matter what he owed Gabriel. He would not sell out another, ever.

"The name of someone who can help Dean see that Cassie would be accepted into his world without issue." Gabriel replied simply unaware of the thoughts going through his friends head.

At that Chuck sighed in relief. That he could do with ease.

"Benny Lafitte is your best bet then." He said simply hoping that would be the end of his involvement, though he doubted it would be.

"Great, who's that?" Gabriel asked taking note of the name but realising he had absolutely no knowledge of who this Benny was.

"His bodyguard and the best friend he'll have in LA. He has family a few towns over and while Dean is here he's visiting them. I'm sure you can find their contact details somewhere online. I don't have his number, not anymore." Chuck replied without thought though as soon as the last words left his mouth he winced.

"Why did you?" Gabriel asked picking up on them straight away, of course.

"He used to be my bodyguard, before I went downhill." Chuck murmured in reply. He did not want to think of that time. Of having Benny telling him he needed to slow down, to stop taking the drugs, before telling him he couldn't sit there and watch him kill himself any more as he handed in his resignation.

"Right. You okay?" Gabriel asked concerned by Chuck's voice. No doubt this conversation was bringing up things his friend would prefer not to remember, and he did not want to be the cause of Chuck's pain. He was like a brother to him.

"Oh yeah, I dandy." Chuck replied with a humourless tone. He just loved reliving his past, and oh yeah, he had just agreed to do it for real, not just in his friggin' mind. Fan-freaking-tasic.

"Chuck!" Gabriel stated. He needed to know he was okay. Simple as that.

"I may have just challenged Dean." Chuck replied with a groan as he realised he needed to tell Gabriel why he was being so pissy about all this.

"In what way?" Gabriela sked with a frown. How the hell could Chuck challenge Dean?

"Told him that when he comes clean to the world about Castiel, I'll make my relaunch at his coming out party." Chuck replied with a sigh. He still couldn't believe he had been such an idiot.

"Really? Oh that is epic." Gabriel responded with such glee and joy in his voice Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Stop it." He growled, though he knew it would have little effect on his friend.

"What? You've just given me even more incentive to get the lovebirds together for all eternity." Gabriel responded with happiness that not only would he be helping his brother but his best friend.

"Like you needed more. You're a romantic idiot." Chuck grumbled though he now knew that seriously nothing would stand in Gabriel's way, he was better off just accepting it and moving on.

"Ah Chuckles, you say the nicest things, and you know it's why ya love me." Gabriel responded cheerfully down the phone. Already planning two steps ahead.

"Yeah, not so much right now." Chuck replied dryly. He couldn't stay pissed at Gabriel even if he wanted it. It was impossible to be cross with that much cheer directed at you in his mind.

"It'll all be fine. Promise."

With that the line went dead and Chuck sighed into the night. Because he knew, with Gabriel being the driving force then nothing and no one would stand in the way of Dean and Castiel being together forever. Which mean the was gonna have to get his head round the idea of returning to who he was, get up the strength to make sure he didn't make the same mistakes he had the last time. Customize himself to what his future now was certainly going to be. And there, in the dark outside the roadhouse Chuck felt a spark of anticipation of the life he had left behind. A spark he hadn't felt since the day he woke up in that hospital with Gabriel at his side and he realised what he had done. It wasn't the spark for drugs as he feared it would be when thinking of that world. No it was the spark of excitement, of joy, at being about to go back to doing that which he loved.

And it was with that spark inside him that he made his way back to his home and pulled out his old work, his unfinished songs, and his guitar, and it was that spark that drove him to play into the night, practising and relearning that with he had claimed to have forgotten, and writing that which one day he might have to perform.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank linusfan13 and tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's a slightly long one, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Benny climbed out of the taxi having paid the driver and took a good look at the place he was standing. It was a bar outside of the town he knew Dean was staying in called the Roadhouse. As he approached the door he unconsciously took note of all entrances and exits and any spots that could be used for concealment. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing here. I mean the call he had got was cryptic at best, down right confusing at worst. In fact if the caller had mentioned any other town, at any other time, he would have just ignored it and stayed put. But when he was told that a close friend needed him here, well the only person he knew in this place was Dean. As such there really was no chance he would leave the guy to whatever mess he had got himself into on his holiday. It was his job to protect Dean after all, and it was a job he did damn well. With that in mind he made his way cautiously to the door of the bar, walking as if he was enemy territory. Because in his mind it was always best to be on the lookout for trouble, that way it never caught you unawares. Of course as soon as he walked through the door and found his employer he realised that this was something he had never equipment himself for. Never even considered needing to fight against. Ah hell Dean, what ya gone and got yourself involved in now?

* * *

Dean, Cas, Sam, Jess and Gabriel were sitting at their favourite table in the Roadhouse on the night of karaoke, it was Dean last night of karaoke, and as such Gabriel had forced everyone, including Sam and Jess, to sing. Now Dean watched as Chuck performed on stage, a new appreciation for the man in his eyes as he realised just who he was watching, and just how much the man was holding back on his audience. He made it seem like he was nothing more than a hometown DJ, when Dean knew that was so far from the truth it was laughable. But hey, he would keep Chuck's secret, as long as he kept his. And he knew he would. They were all good here.

Benny watched as Dean turned to the man next to him and smiled in a way he had never seen him smile before. It was a look filled with… love was the only word he could think to describe it. He then watched as the two men joined hands under the table, as if no one else here could see it. God damn Dean. He knew what he had to do. Though he also knew Dean would not appreciate it. He needed to extract him from this situation, and make sure the other guy didn't talk. God knows what Lisa would do if she found out that Dean had had an affair with a guy. Though watching the two a little longer he realised that he wasn't going to enjoy doing what was needed. They seemed so freaking happy, he didn't want to be the one to pull them apart. This was different from the women he had dealt with for Dean. This was… something else.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders Benny walked towards the couple at the table, his eyes nowhere else in the room which was a shame. Because if he had he would have seen Chuck on the stage.

"Dean." He said simply when he arrived at the table, all towering menace, glaring at the man at Dean's side.

"Benny! What the hell you doing here?" Dean asked in pleasurable surprise. He hadn't really thought much about the guy in their time apart, but now he was here he was glad to see him, completely forgetting all that Benny didn't know in favour of his joy at having his friend with them.

"Thought I'd swing by, see how you're doing." Benny replied smiling casually at Dean while simultaneously glaring at Castiel for all he was worth.

"Right, well let me introduce you to my brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess, this is Gabriel, and this is … Cas." Dean said suddenly realising he had no way to explain the man who meant so much to him to his closest friend.

"Right. Cas." Benny replied turning to the man in question with a hard look in his eyes.

"You are Dean's bodyguard correct?" Castiel asked, unfazed by the look. He guessed Benny was thinking that he would not be good for his client when they returned to LA, but the man had no need to worry about that. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah that's me. I protect Dean, from everything." Benny replied with a menacing tone narrowing his eyes even more at the man who was just smiling up at him. Was he insane? He should be shaking in his boots right now.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad you do such a good job." Castiel replied not removing his eyes from the other mans. He would not be cowed by him just because he didn't want him in Dean's life. He only had the next two days after all. Nothing would stop him from enjoying them with the man he loved. With Dean.

"Oh I do. Though I'm thinking I might have got a little slack of late." Benny responded crossing his arms to stop himself from pulling this guy away from Dean and causing a scene. That was something they didn't need. He needed to try and keep this under wraps, if that was even possible. Yet he hadn't seen anything in the papers, so that was a good sign he guessed.

"Benny, stop it." Dean growled at him when he noticed his hostile reaction to Cas. He wouldn't have him behaving like that. Cas was worth respect and kindness, not this shit.

"Why?" Benny asked raising his eyebrow and not turning from Castiel who just keep looking back at him with a calm and friendly face.

"I wouldn't have you speak to Cas like that." Dean replied standing a grabbing Benny's arms so he was forced to turn and look at him.

"Whatever you say, boss." Benny growled out though all those round the table could hear that he didn't mean a word of it.

"Benny. Let's talk." Dean said dragging his friend and bodyguard away from the table and anyone who was listening. It was time he came clean about a few things, because there was no way he would have Benny treat Cas like that for a second more.

"So he the reason you didn't want me hanging round in town?" Benny asked once they were far enough away from people to be heard from anyone.

"Yes." Dean replied simply letting go of Benny and standing facing him.

"And I'm guessing this isn't a one night only deal." Benny replied with a sigh. He may have gone about this the wrong way, but he really had no idea how to protect Dean from the crap which could come about from this. Let alone the fact Dean was with Lisa and had been for years. I mean one nights were one thing, this was a whole different kettle of fish.

"No. I've been with Cas pretty much since I arrived." Dean answered straightforwardly, though he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he remembered all the wonderful times he and Cas had had.

"What about Lisa?" Benny asked when he saw the smile. He could see Dean loved this guy. And he was fine with that, but he needed to know what Dean's plans were. Cos Benny didn't want any part of Dean keeping Cas as his 'mister' while being with the woman. That wouldn't be fair on any of them involved.

"Oh Benny, Lisa and I aren't together." Dean replied with a chuckle. He was amazed really that he hadn't worked that out yet. Not with all the partners he knew Dean had had.

"Yes you are." Benny responded with a frown. He had seen them together. Taken them home together, the whole nine yards. Dean and Lisa were definitely a couple.

"No we're not. It's all a fake." Dean replied with a shrug making Benny's eyes widen. If their relationship was a fake they were damn good at it.

"Seriously?" he asked still not sure he truly believed what Dean said was the truth. I mean… damn.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you. No one but Bobby and Sam knew." Dean replied somewhat sheepishly. He hadn't really thought about how he was lying to his friend when he lived his life in LA. Though in all honesty he really didn't think about that lie at any time in his life in that world. It was just part of his job.

"And Cas? Does he know?" Benny asked wanting to know the situation here. So he would know what to do when the time came for whatever Dean had planned happened.

"Yeah he knows. Just as he knows that this isn't going to go anywhere after I leave here." Dean replied simply, though there was a sadness in his voice and his posture at the words, and Benny knew that when he left here, if he left Cas behind, then Dean was gonna go through every level of heartbreak. Why the hell would he do that when they obviously loved each other?

"Why not?" Benny asked with a frown. He couldn't see why Dean wouldn't take the person he had come to love home with him.

"Wait. One minute you look like you want to kill the guy, and now you want me to be with him? Really?" Dean asked incredulously. I mean, what the hell?

"Yeah well, I thought he was gonna call the press on you or something." Benny responded with a shrug at that fact he had wanted to kill Cas. Maybe he had jumped the gun there, but it was his job to protect Dean.

"He would never do that." Dean replied with absolute faith in Cas that Benny couldn't find a fault with.

"Yeah I get that now. Plus its obvious you care for the guy." He responded with a smile as he remembered the looks Dean was throwing the other man every other second.

"It would never work Benny. I couldn't have that, not in my life, not with him." Dean replied with a sigh. He knew what Benny was saying, and yes, he did care for Cas more than he had for anyone. And that was why he had to let him go. It just seemed he was having to persuade more people than he had realised he would have to about that fact. Why couldn't they see what he did?

"Why? Cos you don't think he would be able to deal with the spot light?" Benny asked wondering if this was the reason. I mean the guy looked like some backwater hick. Not used to the attention he would get as Dean's life partner.

"No." Dean responded instantly. He knew Cas could take that without thought or care. It was in his blood.

"Then why?" Benny asked confused now. Why would Dean not want to be with the guy he loved?

"He's a guy." Dean exclaimed as if that was all he needed to say.

"And?" Benny asked. I mean really? Dean was acting like the idea of being gay was a bad thing. And sure there would be people who were against it, but Bobby could easily work round that. That was what he did.

"Don't you start." Dean groaned at him. He had had enough of this from Sam and Chuck. He did not need it from Benny as well. It started to make him question his decision. And he couldn't do that. He couldn't take Cas into his world only to see him destroyed. Not gonna happen.

"Fine I won't. Let's go back so I can met the love of your life properly shall we?" Benny replied seeing the conflict in Dean's eyes. He just hoped that when he and Cas were parted he would realise that there were more important things than image.

"Don't call him that." Dean grumbled though he did smile as he turned and caught sight of Cas watching them, with a worried look on his face, which cleared in to a radiant smile of his own when he saw Dean's.

"Are you saying he ain't?" Benny asked into his ear as he watched the reaction of the two men when they looked each other.

"No, just don't okay." Dean replied softly not able to take his eyes from Cas. He knew he loved him, but he also knew it couldn't last. He didn't want any labels being put to them.

"As you wish boss." Benny responded with a nod. He could understand. Dean was preparing himself to leave the only person he had ever seen that made him happy. If he was in that position he doubted he would want to be reminded of it either.

And so Benny and Dean returned to the table so that the bigger man could greet the people round it with his usual friendly reserve, and he could get a proper take on this Cas now he knew the complete score. And talking to him for a minute he could see why Dean liked him so much. He was a good guy.

It was while they were talking that another person joined them, and Benny looking round at him to make sure he wasn't a threat to Dean or Cas found his jaw dropping open.

"Chuck?" He exclaimed in surprise when he took in the man in front of him. A man who looked a hell of a lot healthier than he had the last time he had seen him.

"The one and only. Hey Benny been a while. Glad you're doing well." Chuck replied with a smile of his own at seeing his old friend. Even if he knew exactly who had brought him here.

"Yeah, you too. What ya doing here?" Benny asked still surprised to see him, though then he remembered the voice he had when he had entered the bar. He knew it was familiar, and now he knew why. It was Chuck.

"Remember that friend I told you of from college?" Chuck asked with a secretive smile. And after a beat Benny remembered the conversations about the guy who played pranks on everyone he could find, nodded.

"Yeah."

"Benny met Gabriel, Gabriel, Benny." Chuck said gesturing to the blond man at the table whom Benny had taken little notice of before now.

"Hey Benny. So glad you could join us." Gabriel said with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

At that Benny narrowed his eyes as he recognised the voice from his strange phone call. Just what the hell was this guy playing at?

"I'm also Cas' brother." Gabriel continued hoping to answer the question in Benny's eyes without saying a word. He did not want Dean and Castiel to know he had been meddling too much after all.

And Benny hearing that found everything click into place. It seemed that this Gabriel thought his brother should be with the guy he loved, and if he had got his name he guessed Chuck agreed. And turning to watch Dean and Cas together, they had fallen back into a world where only they existed, Benny could understand where they were coming from. Dean deserved to be happy, and Benny had never seen him as happy as he was when he was staring into Cas' eyes. Yeah maybe Gabriel was right. They did deserve a chance to be together forever, and not just while Dean was here, playing at being normal. But it wasn't like he could do anything to change the guys mind now, was it?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **linusfan13,** **rainystv and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the last chapter of Dean's holiday, and consequently the end of act one. Don't worry there is an act two, promise. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean's last two days in town passed by quickly, far more quickly than he would have liked. After the karaoke he and Cas had returned to the latter's house to spend the night together before spending the next day revisiting all there favourite places, including a certain secret garden with a pie baked especially by Gabriel filled with all of Dean's favourite things. It was a magical day, and in that time they could pretend it would go on forever, for a few more hours, they could pretend. That evening they snuggled up together on the couch and once again watched Die Hard, though Castiel spent most of his time watching Dean. He loved how into the movie he got, how invested in the characters lives he became.

"Hey Cas, you're supposed to be watching the movie, not me." Dean said turning his head to see those amazing blue eyes focused solely on him, not that he minded at all. He loved when Cas looked at him like that, with so much care and feeling in the azure depths.

"But you are so much more interesting to look at." Castiel replied moving so his face was lying next to Dean's on the back of his couch.

"Not sure if I should be insulted or complimented by that." Dean chuckled in response. I mean he was the one to introduce Cas to these movies after all.

"Always take it as a complement Dean. You are so beautiful." Castiel replied bringing his hand up so he could run a finger gently over Dean's perfect cheek bones and down his strong jaw line, mapping his face in the hopes it would help him remember it when the inevitable came.

"Beautiful hu?" Dean asked, though his voice seemed strained, as if he was swallowing around a lump that had formed. And he was, he was suddenly very aware that this would be one of the last times they would be like this, that they would be doing this, for the rest of their lives, and it was enough to make him choke up.

"Yep." Castiel responded smiling as he let his finger drop back onto his lap. He did not want to cause Dean any discomfort, nor did he want either of them to remember that this wouldn't be forever.

"Not handsome, or sexy, or even charming, but beautiful." Dean sighed with mock indignation as he smirked at Cas to show he didn't mean a word of it.

"To me your all the above." Castiel replied with a shrug before moving forwards and kissing the trial his finger had just travelled across Dean's skin.

"You're forgiven, and to me you are the beautiful one Cas. Your eyes shine like the sky on a cloudless day. " Dean answered softly when Cas was done, raising his own hands so he could cup the other man's face between his palms, using his thumbs to gently rub under Cas captivating eyes.

Dean then started humming as he stroked Cas' face before pulling him close for a quick kiss. Once they parted the hum turned into softly crooned words directed at the man in front of him, and punctuated with more kisses as he made up the words as he went. Telling Cas in the only way he knew how to, how he really felt about him.

"Your smile is warmer than the sun."

Kiss.

"Your hair is as soft as moss."

Kiss.

"And you're just so damn beautiful."

One final kiss before Dean let his hands drop to tangle with Cas' own.

"My hair is as soft as moss?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow at that one. He had never had his hair compared to moss before he had to say. Though there was a smile on his face, of course whenever he was with Dean there was a permanent smile on his face.

"Hey give a guy a break. I was improvising." Dean responded trying to sound hurt, but he knew he failed. Just as he also knew his feelings for Cas could never be summed up in such short simple lines.

"Well then, I thank you for making up a song about me." Castiel replied leaning in to kiss Dean more deeply, his way of hopefully showing the man that his feelings were returned. That he would always love Dean. No matter what happened.

Once they pulled apart Dean smiled even more as he looked deep into Castiel's eyes. He could have told him he had so many songs he wanted to write about him, but he didn't. He didn't say those words because they would lead to what was to come. And Dean did not want to think of the future.

But the future came, unstoppable as it is, and with it came the time for Dean and Castiel to part ways for the rest of their life.

* * *

It was a strange group of people standing around the morning of Dean's departure. The weather was dreary and miserable, but Dean felt this was only right. He had no idea how he was gonna go on after today, but he would find a way. He had to, simple as that.

The first that came forwards to say goodbye was Gabriel, and Dean dreaded what he would say about what he was doing to Cas. How he was abandoning Cas. But Gabriel surprised him, and instead of a berating or verbal flailing, he instead held out a cooler.

"I've packed you and Benny some food for the road. Don't eat it all at once." Gabriel said in a stern voice to hide the fact that he felt emotional about all of this. He had got to like the guy while he was here, and he knew that this was the wrong decision, but what could he do about it?

"Thanks Gabriel, for everything." Dean replied taking the cooler and pulling the guy into a strange one armed hug as he handed the cooler to Benny to put on the back seat of the impala.

"Your welcome, not that I did any of it for you." Gabriel responded pulling away from Dean and glaring at him, hoping he would change his mind. Have a sudden change of heart and Cassie would be going with him.

"I know, but still thanks." Dean responded with sad smile making Gabriel hmph before turning back to stand next to his brother.

With that Chuck came forwards for his goodbye, holding out his hand to Dean.

"So I am I going to have to dust of my guitar or what?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew everyone else had given up on getting Dean to change his mind, but Chuck never said never. Especially not now he had started playing once more. Thinking that maybe he could go back, one day. He would give Dean the same benefit of the doubt that he was giving himself he decided.

"You know the answer to that Chuck." Dean replied with a shake of his head. He wanted to say that Chuck didn't need him to come back, but he knew it would be pointless. He wouldn't change the other man's mind just as he wouldn't change Dean's.

"Uh-hu. See you soon then." Chuck responded squeezing his hand tight before turning round to say goodbye to Benny.

"You've spent too much time with Gabriel." Dean grumbled to his parting comment. Couldn't he see it was hopeless?

"That's not possible Dean-o, scientifically proven." Gabriel interrupted. He had no idea what Chuck had said, but he would not let Dean insult his illustrious presence.

But Dean wasn't listening, instead he was preparing to say his farewells to his brother and Jess.

"Well Sammy, seems you got a good thing here. Don't let her slip through your fingers." Dean said nodding his head to Jess making her smile and turn slightly pink at the compliment.

"No plans to… Dean-" Sam started to say, hoping he could change his brothers mind. Show him he could also have the happy ending he was getting with Jess. If only he would let Cas go with him. They could be so happy together, if only Dean would let them.

"No Sammy. Just give you awesome brother a manly hug and leave it at that." Dean replied, his voice cracking slightly as the pain and reality of what was happening started to hit him. He wanted to pull Sam into his arms and cry into his shoulder, let out all the pain, but he couldn't do that. He was Dean freakin' Winchester, and Sammy's big brother. As such instead he just held him tight, for a second longer than he would normally. And Sam, knowing his brother as he did, realised just how hard this was for him. He realised that Dean thought he was doing the right thing, no matter what pain it caused him, even if Sam was well aware that it really was completely wrong, he knew he could never convince Dean with words. Only time would show him the truth, he just hoped Dean didn't let too much pain happen before he saw the light.

"Jerk." He muttered when Dean finally pulled away from him. But he said it with love in his voice, and understanding in his eyes.

"Bitch." Dean replied with a smile that was full of gratitude for dropping it.

With that Dean pulled Jess to him and whispered at her to look after Sammy, before he turned to his final goodbye. The one he had been trying to put off. The one he really didn't want to do, and when he looked into those awe-inspiring blue eyes he had a sudden fit of wondering if he would be able to. If he would truly be able to walk away from Cas, from all they had together. Walk away from the love they shared. He was so absorbed by Cas he didn't notice everyone else melt away to give them privacy for their goodbye, nor did he notice Cas walk up to him, he only knew when he was in front of him, taking his hands in his.

"This has been perfect Dean. I will treasure the memories we made for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me the perfect romance." Castiel whispered, his tight hold on Dean's hands the only show of the thoughts going through his mind as he looked into the green eyes of the man he loved. The thoughts of how he wished he had the nerve to ask him, beg him to take him with him. But he couldn't do that. A deal was a deal, and he had made his, he had known what he was doing, there was no way he could change that now. If only Dean would ask him to go with him. If only…

And Dean hearing Cas' words realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't take this perfect man into his seedy world. He would have to be strong, he would have to fight the want, no the need, to have him by his side. He had no choice, he had to return, and he had to do it alone.

"Cas, I've never… never met anyone who has ever made me feel the way you do. I promise, you will always be in my heart." With that Dean closed the distance between their faces and their lips met for the final time. It was a sweet, prolonged kiss. A kiss where they tried to put everything their future could have held into. A kiss they would have to make last a life time. And even as their hands entwined in each other's hair and grabbed at the others body, the kiss never got desperate, it always held just their love, admitted and accepted by both of them.

As soon as their lips parted Dean turned and walked to his car, climbing in the driver's side, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb without looking back. He couldn't do that, because he knew if he did the tears in his eyes would fall at all he was leaving behind. He couldn't let himself see what was now gone from him forever. No he would have to shut it all down. It was done, it was over. Now he needed to find a way to live his life.

And Castiel standing on the sidewalk watched the impala drive off in a cloud of dust until he could no longer see any hint of it on the horizon. He wanted to turn and walk away, but he couldn't. This was to be his last sight of Dean, he wanted to make it las for as long as he could. And so he stood there, long after the car was gone from sight, only moving when Gabriel came up to him and took his arm to guide him to his car so he could take him home while Chuck handed him a hanky.

It was only then that Castiel realised his cheeks were wet with tears. His perfect holiday was over, and for the first time since he and Dean had come up with the plan Castiel realised he wasn't at all sure how he was to return to the real world. How he was to go back to what was before, because all he could remember was the happiness and love, and now all he could feel was the heartbreak and pain. What was he to do now?

End of Act One

* * *

 **This is the end of the first act, the second will commence again soon. Please get yourselves refreshments from the bar, you might need them. I do love to cause our favourite boys a little bit pain after all. Sorry.**


	32. Act Two

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **linusfan13, tardis-impala-221b-merlin, rainystv and VanessaFuckin'Winchester** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, I would say I'm sorry for making so many of you feel with the last chapter, but I have to confess, as a writer finding out you've effected people that way makes you really happy. So kinda sorry?**

 **Anyway here is the start of Act Two - The Real World. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When Dean returned to his home he shut himself in with just his music and his pain. The only one he let enter his sanctuary was Benny, and only then because he had a key and he couldn't exactly stop the guy without changing the locks. That was too much effort for Dean. No. He had his music, and he lost himself in that, playing and singing well into the night, a glass of whiskey permanently at his side as he did so. He only ate when Benny forced him to, and he only showered because of the same. He never got dressed. Just spent his days in his PJ and dressing gown, sat at his piano, or playing his guitar, writing song after song, though none of them touched on the person who was always on his mind. The person he was trying and failing to lock away in his brain. Not one of them was about Cas.

After a week of this behaviour Benny had decided that enough was enough. Yeah he knew Dean was hurting, but really it was his own fault. He could be with Cas right now if he wasn't so damn pig-headed. With that in mind he pulled out his cell to call the only person he knew who would be able to get through to the guy.

* * *

Bobby Singer, one of the most respected managers and producers in the business was sitting at his desk, going over the paper work for Dean's latest album that he had supposedly gone to Sam's to work on. Not that he had heard anything from his client since they had said goodbye, but he wasn't worried. Dean did that. Disappeared from contact when he was working, but he always came up with the goods in the end, and on time too, which was more than some of his blasted clients.

He was interrupted from his work by his private line ringing. At that he frowned, only his clients and certain personnel had that number, and they all knew it was only for emergencies. What was it now? It had better not be that one of the guys from that rock band had thrown another TV out of a hotel window. I mean really, what were they, twelve?

"Yes." He growled down the line, ready to give one hell of a rant to whoever it was.

"Hey Bobby, its Benny." Came the voice he hadn't expected to hear.

"Benny? What's up?" He asked going from pissed to concerned in a matter of seconds. He had never received a call on this line about Dean before, and that worried him. What had happened?

"It's Dean. He ain't good." Benny replied with a sigh. He had guessed that Bobby knew about Dean's preferences when it came to sexual partners, but he still wasn't sure how to explain what had happened to the older man. I mean he barely knew much himself. He only knew Dean was hurting, and he had no reason to be.

"Why?" Bobby asked sitting up straight, and not because his major client was not as he should be, but more because the boy he thought of as a son was not happy.

"He fell in love Bobby, in his brother's home town." Benny responded knowing that was all he needed to say for Bobby to understand exactly what that meant for Dean.

"And he brought them back?" Bobby asked hopeful. He could work that easily, tell the press Dean and Lisa had split, let Dean and his new partner be happy together.

"No, he left him behind." Bobby replied despondently. God how he wished Dean had brought Cas back with him. That would be so much better than how he was now.

"Ah. How's he holding up?" Bobby asked with a sigh. He had registered the him, and he knew that Dean would not want to allow the world to know he loved another man, damn idjit that he was.

"Badly. He's throwing himself into work, but drinking far too much and not eating. I'm worried." Benny replied simply, hoping that Bobby held the answer to all this in his head. If anyone knew how to fix Dean, it would be Bobby. Of that Benny was sure. They were so damn close those two, like father and son most of the time. And Bobby always seemed to understand Dean as Benny found he never truly did.

"Do you know why he left the guy behind?" Bobby asked, though he could guess. He knew how Dean's mind worked after all. He was all self-sacrificing crap.

"He says it's to protect Cas. He doesn't want to subject him to all the crap that would come with being his boyfriend." Benny replied repeating what Sam had told him when he had asked him the same question.

"Idjit. Right, I'll see what I can do Benny, but no promises. Just be there for him." Bobby advised as he tried to think of something, anything he could do to help Dean.

"Always." Benny replied ending the call from his end. He needed to get back to Dean, make him eat something, hmm, maybe if he came baring pie Dean would be at least slightly interested.

With that Bobby hung up the phone and sat back as he tried to think of what he could do to help Dean resolve this major issue in his life. Cos while yeah sure, there would be some backlash from him coming out and having a boyfriend, he could manage that. That was his job after all. No the main problem was getting Dean to see it. Getting Dean to see that he deserved to be happy just as much as the next guy. But how to do that? With a sigh he frowned down at the papers on his desk not really seeing them, trying to work out what it was he could do.

* * *

Gabriel came out of Castiel's house and breathed in deeply. It had been a week since Dean had left and it was like his brother had just stopped. He did nothing but lie on his couch listening to Dean's albums on repeat while having Die Hard playing on mute on the TV. Gabriel was at the end of his tether. He had no idea what to do to help his brother, and he knew if he saw Dean right then he would more than likely kill the guy. How could he do this? How could he cause Cas this much pain, without even a backwards glance? Gabriel had hoped that when he returned to LA Dean would have realised that he missed Cas and, I don't know, at least called the guy. But no. It was like he had gone to another planet or some shit, and Gabriel was left trying, and failing, to pick his brother back up. God damn you Dean Winchester. If only I could make you pay for this, I would. With everything I have. But he couldn't. The only pay back he had would be to leak the story to the press, and if he did that, Cassie would never speak to him again. Getting his revenge on Dean was not worth losing his brother.

"That bad hu?" came a voice from the sidewalk and looking towards his car Gabriel found his best friend leaning against it, with a sad smile on his face.

"Dean Winchester is an ass, and I want to break every bone in his body, slowly." Gabriel replied with a contemplative tone as if he was actually thinking about doing it.

"Ouch." Chuck winched at the sound of his friend's voice. He really wouldn't put anything past Gabriel when it came to those he loved.

"Why you here Chuck?" Gabriel asked turning from his fantasy of hurting Dean to his friend.

"I've been doing some digging and I have an idea. It could be a bad one, but it's better than none, right?" Chuck replied with a shrug as if to say he wasn't completely sure but he had to give it a go.

"What idea?" Gabriel asked jumping on the only thing of importance in that sentence in his mind.

"Take this and call this number on it." Chuck responded holding out a piece of paper with an LA number scrawled across in his messy writing.

"Whose is it?" Gabriel asked frowning down at the piece of paper. What was Chuck thinking now?

"Bobby Singer, the most prestigious musical manager and producer in the business, renowned for his commitment to his clients and their music and nothing else. He doesn't do politics or pandering." Chuck responded simply, even if that number had cost him a lot of time and effort to get hold of. He still had strings he could pull though it seemed.

"And why should I call him?" Gabriel asked still frowning as he turned his attention to his friend.

"Cos he's Dean's manager, that's his private line." Chuck replied simply.

"How did you get this? Was he your manager?" Gabriel asked. Even he knew that the private line of the most prestigious record producer and manger was not something you could come by easily.

"No. If he was he would have shipped me off to rehab at the first sign of the drugs. I called in a few favours." Chuck replied with a shrug. It was the least he could do for the guy who had saved his life after all.

"Why should I call him?" Gabriel asked accepting Chuck's words as a given, though still not sure how this would help Cassie.

"Because Dean loves Castiel just as much as your brother loves him. As such I would bet everything I have on the fact he is no better right now." Chuck replied with a roll of his eyes. Did he really think that Dean would just be able to walk away? He might have been able to put up a good front as he left, but Chuck would bet anything that he was now a mess.

"You really think so?" Gabriel asked hope in his voice. He had thought so before, but watching his brother's pain had eroded that belief, made him think that maybe he had just imagined what he thought Cassie had meant to Dean-o.

"Yes. Call him, maybe together you can work something out." Chuck replied with a nod. If anyone could solve this he knew it would be Gabriel and Bobby working together. Two such formidable people he had never meant.

"Thanks Chuck." Gabriel responded with his sunny smile in place once more, the smile which had been lacking in the last week.

"What are friends for, right?" Chuck answered with a shrug. He was just doing what he knew Gabriel would if the roles had been reserved.

"Right."

With that Gabriel pulled his phone from his pocket. He didn't care that he was standing on the street. He needed to make this call, and he needed to make this now.

* * *

Bobby had just hit upon the only thing he could think to do to help Dean. He knew he wouldn't be able to change the man's mind, but he could, clear the path to his realisation. Just then his private line went once more, swearing he reached for it. If this was any crap, he was gonna flip his top.

"Yes." He growled once more, though this time with more force behind so that anyone who knew him would know it would be better to just hang up or get to the point. But the man on the other end didn't know him at all. And in truth didn't really care.

"Bobby Singer?" came a voice he had never heard before, making him go on high alert. No one had this number.

"Who's this?" He demanded aggressively. If this was some tabloid hack, he would eat him alive.

"My names Gabriel Novak, and I'm calling about Dean Winchester." Came the reply making his eyebrows raise. He had heard of the Novak's, hell most people had. Old family money and an interest in the arts. But what was one of them doing calling his private line about Dean?

"Novak, hu?" He asked quizzically. Trying to make sure he was thinking of the right family.

"Yes." Gabriel confirmed with a definite voice. His name often came in handy, seemed it worked in LA as well. Good.

"What about Dean?" Bobby asked deciding to get down to business with this guy who could very well be extremely powerful if he so chose, of that he was sure.

"He has broken my brother's heart and I want to know what you plan to do about it." Gabriel sated simply making Bobby close his eyes. He did not need this right now. he had just found out that Dean was in love, and come up with an idea of how to help him, and now he had a Novak on the line informing him he had broken his goddamn brothers heart. What the hell had Dean been doing in the month he was away?

"Why should I do anything?" He replied, calling the other man's bluff, trying to see how far he would go to get the retribution he no doubt decided his brother required.

"Because I'm sure that he loves Castiel as well." Gabriel responded simply and at the name every clicked into place in Bobby's mind. He wasn't dealing with two problems here, he was dealing with the same one. And discovering the guy Dean loved was a Novak, well that would make it so much easier spin to the press when he got his head out of his ass. The Novak's had pull after all, and if this conversation was anything to go by, then Dean and Cas would have their full support. And that was nothing to sniff at that was for sure.

"Your brothers Cas." Bobby said, just to confirm his realisation. He wanted to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions here.

"He is. Wait how did you know that?" Gabriel asked confused now. How did Bobby know of his brother? Had Dean told him? Were they now working on a way to get Cassie to LA to be with Dean?

"How did you get this number?" Bobby counted with, smirking down the phone even though the other guy couldn't see it. They both had their secrets here.

"Point taken. What are we going to do?" Gabriel replied. It didn't really matter how Bobby knew, he was just glad he did. And hopefully together they could think of something.

"We?" Bobby asked eyebrows raised. Did this guy really think he could make Dean change his mind just like that?

"I need to help my brother." Gabriel said with a sigh. He knew there wasn't much he could do, but if only he could give him some hope. Something that would make him believe that there was a chance of something more, a chance at the life he deserved.

"Well then I would advise you keep an eye on the gossip columns tomorrow, and make sure your brothers sees them to." With that Bobby pressed down on the button to cut Gabriel off and then released it before anyone else could call him. he had to speak to the one person who could help, oh not in making Dean see the truth, it would take more than a simple conversation for that to happen, but she was the only one who could help clear the path for when Dean did finally see the light.

With that he put through a personal call to Lisa Brandon, it was time for her and Dean to break up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Gea Mari, linusfan13, darkshadowarchfiend and tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured. You are all awesome**.

 **I would also like to apologise for any mistakes in this story, I have a tendency to write late at night and most of these chapters are written on the wrong side of midnight, when my brain is not always functioning properly. So sorry. :)**

 **Anyway, enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. the bits in italics are the newspaper story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

First thing the next morning Gabriel was at the local newsstand, trying to find what it was Bobby was talking about the day before when he had rudely hung up on him. it wasn't until he started scouring the sixth tabloid that he found it, and looking at the big headline he shook his head at how he had been searching every page for the smallest of mention. He should have known that if it involved Dean-o then it would be the top gossip story.

With that he paid for the paper and left, reading the article as he went.

 _LA's golden couple to split after nearly half a decade together_

 _We can exclusively reveal that the golden couple of LA, Dean Winchester and Lisa Brandon, have broken up. A very reliable source close to the couple has informed us that Dean's recent working holiday was in fact a trial separation for them, and upon his return to LA they decided to make it a permanent thing. When approached about the subject last evening at the opening show of LA fashion week Lisa confirmed it was true._

 _"Dean and I are great friends and have been for a long time. But we realised that that is all we are. We are no longer in love with each other. As such we have decided to go our separate ways."_

 _When we tried to contact Dean to get his reaction to this news we found that he was not available for comment. When asked about this, as it seemed to imply that maybe the break up was at more of Lisa's instigation, the supermodel laughed with what seemed to be genuine humour._

 _"Dean is busy writing his next album. At this point in time, nothing will be able to pull him from that. But I promise you, he is as accepting of this situation as I am. Neither of us are heartbroken by this development."_

 _Therefore, if Lisa Brandon is to be believed then Dean Winchester's fans will be doubly excited, what with the new album that had been whispered about for weeks, now being written, and Mr Winchester now being back on the market. It seems that bets are already being laid at certain Casinos on who he will choose to help him through the break up period, though our source has confirmed that at present Dean is concentrating completely on his work._

 _But no matter how long before he emerges into the spot light, Dean Winchesters new single status will keep the worlds eyes planted firmly on not just his music, but his romantic connections as well. We for one will definitely be watching them both closely over the next few weeks._

Closing the paper with a frown Gabriel found himself out side of Castiel's house. He was glad that Dean was now officially single, that really was needed for him to even think of being with his brother. What concerned him about the article was the fact that everyone would be watching Dean even more closely now. That certainly wouldn't convince the guy to bring his brother into his life permanently. Especially considering Dean's main problem with it was all the media attention it would cause Cassie.

Oh well, no doubt there would be some other sandal next week to take people's minds from Dean. He hoped so. With that he went up to his brother's house and let himself in. If nothing else he hoped that this report would give Cassie some hope, something he could use to make himself re-join the real world once more.

* * *

Castiel hadn't moved from the couch since Gabriel had left the previous day making his brothers eyes roll when he came in and saw him. It wasn't helped by the fact that Castiel was lip singing the words on the song playing on his stereo. It was then Gabriel registered what song it was. It was Crazy Love, the song Cassie and Dean had sung at karaoke. Oh hell no. His brother needed to get his shit in order. With that thought Gabriel stormed over to the stereo and turned off the music, receiving an evil glare from his brother in the process. Not that he cared.

"Here." Gabriel said holding out the paper to his brother, though Castiel didn't take, he just eyed it warily. He had no idea what was in it but if Gabriel was giving it to him it probably meant it was about Dean. Did he really want to read about the love of his life moving on without him? Umm, no, was the answer to that. He wanted to stay in the bubble he had created thank you very much.

"Just read it Cassie." Gabriel sighed when his brother refused to take it. At that point he opened the paper to the right page and turned it so that there was no possible way Castiel would be able to miss the headline.

And Castiel lying on the couch as he was, found that he really couldn't miss it, and once he'd read it, knew he really didn't want to.

With that Castiel sat up fast, grabbing the paper from his brothers hands to read through the article quickly before going back to the being and reading through it again, to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Dean and Lisa had broken up, the world now knew Dean was single. Did Dean break up with her for him? No he wouldn't do that… unless… did Dean feel as bad as he did at their parting? Did Dean miss him the way he missed Dean? Was there a chance… he could be with him?

With that hope appeared in Castiel's eyes as he looked up at his brother. It was the first hope Gabriel had seen since Dean had left and he silently thanked god, Chuck and Bobby for putting it there. Now all they had to do was make sure that the reason for that hope became reality.

But Castiel wasn't worrying about all that. He was thinking about Dean, about the possibly, no matter how small, that they could be together. It was then a nasty smell reached his nose making him wrinkle it in disgust. It was strange, because he knew it was a smell he hadn't even registered before Gabriel came with this paper, even though it had been there for a while now.

"I need a shower." He stated to his brother, carefully folding up the paper and then standing and walking out of the room to make himself more human again. Ready to face the world with renewed belief that it would work out, eventually.

And Gabriel, falling into a chair, let his head fall back against the rest. That was one hurdle over it seemed, now all he had to do was to work out how to get a man who was miles away to see that he couldn't live without his little bro at his side. See, easy, nothing to it. At that a humourless laugh escaped his lips. Yeah right. He had a feeling he might just have to leave that bit to those who were actually close to the guy. Leave them to convince Dean of the truth, he just hoped they didn't take too long. He had no idea how long Cassie's new hope would last. And he really didn't want him going back to the place he'd been for the last week. No he never wanted to see that Cassie again thank you very much.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin and linusfan13** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **Right so, two things. Firstly I would like to say I know nothing of the music industry, though I am pretty sure that it takes longer than I am writing to create an album, but hell this is fiction, so there are going to inaccuracies on that front. Sorry. Secondly I tried to write Dean's songs and found that I am a terrible lyricist, if anything it sounded like something a boy band would sing. As such I have stolen from others and changed the words slightly. So the song in this chapter is 'Feel' by Robbie Williams with me changing one word. Which will be explained in the chapter. If you haven't heard the song (not sure how big Robbie is in America, I know that Angels isn't as well-known as it is here) then I recommend that you have a listen on YouTube. Robbie is one of my secret pleasures and I feel his music works well within this story. The bits in italics are the song lyrics.**

 **Anyway enough from me, I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own the lyrics for 'Feel' by Robbie Williams.**

* * *

Two weeks after shutting himself away Dean emerged from his apartment with a fully written album, well almost fully written, there was one song, or at least a melody he just couldn't find the words for. As such he had written out the orchestral part, sure that by the time he went into the recording studio he would have found the lyrics that went with the tune he had written.

It was at that point he discovered that apparently he and Lisa had split up. Bobby had refused to let Benny tell Dean before then. He didn't want his artist trying to contradict the press. As such when he heard that Dean had returned to the world he braced himself for the storm. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell Bobby? Me and Lisa have split?" Dean demanded storming into his office without even knocking. He didn't care what Bobby was doing. This was freakin' serious. What the hell was going on?

"Lisa and I felt it was the right moment in both your careers to end your relationship." Bobby replied simply not raising to the angry man in front of him. He had done the right thing and he knew it. He just needed Dean to see it too.

"And why didn't you freakin' tell me?" Dean demand smashing his hands down on Bobby's desk and leaning over him as if trying to intimate him, though they both knew it was any empty threat. If he tried anything Bobby would have him on his ass before he could even try to throw a punch and they both knew it.

"Because I didn't want you to try and say anything different." Bobby responded calmly. Let Dean let off his steam. He would ask the right questions soon enough.

"I could demand a retraction now." Dean threaten making Bobby chuckle.

"No son, you can't. It's too late now." he replied with a shake of his head. Did Dean really think he had the power he did when it came to the media?

"Why the hell did you do this?" Dean hissed at him. He didn't understand. Everything was fine. He and Lisa were fine. Why mess with something that was fine?

"Because you love Castiel Novak." Bobby replied in simple and very distinct words, watching Dean's every reaction. As such he saw the flinch and hurt at the words followed by the slump of the shoulders, as if him just saying the name had the power to destroy the barriers Dean had spent the last two weeks trying to put into place. But Dean rallied, as he always did. Nothing could keep the boy down it seemed.

"How do you know that name?" Dean growled pulling himself together. He would not have Cas' name dragged through the mud here. He had done too much, been through too much, to let that happen.

"it's my job ya idjit." Bobby replied softly, realising that Dean's defence was not for himself but for the man he loved. Damn him, he was such a friggin' noble hero sometimes.

"That doesn't affect me and Lisa. No one will tell." Dean responded with determination. They could fix this, they could get him and Lisa back together and no one would ever need to hear Cas' name.

"I know." Bobby replied with a nod throwing Dean completely. He had thought that Bobby had done this because he was afraid of a scandal. But if not that, then what?

"Then… Why?" He asked confused now. He had no idea what was going on here.

"Because you deserve to be happy Dean." Bobby replied simply looking Dean straight in the eyes and making him see what no one had been able too. Bobby could work it. Bobby wasn't against it. Bobby wanted it for him. What the freakin' hell?

"I…" was all Dean managed to splutter as what Bobby had just said to hit in a way that having Sam, Gabriel, Chuck and even Benny saying it had never done. Bobby was the king of this world, and he had just told Dean that it was… okay to love Cas. What the…?

"Is that the new album?" Bobby asked interrupting Deans extremely dazed thoughts and pointing to the folder Dean held in his hand.

"Yeah." Dean replied handing it over without thought or complaint. He was still stuck on what had just happened. He still could not get his mind around it all. Bobby thought it would be okay? Bobby?

"Why's there a song without words?" Bobby asked after flipping through the manuscripts he had been handed and coming to the one at the end.

"I haven't written them yet." Dean responded still dazed.

"Well, I'll get this to the band, I'll expect you in the studio next week. With all the lyrics." Bobby stated, making sure there was an emphasis on the all. He could only guess that the song Dean hadn't written was about Cas. He had been pushing the guy from his mind if what he had just read was anything to go by. Maybe now, after their conversation, he would be able to write that song. He damn well hoped so. He did not want to put an orchestral piece on the album, even if looking at it he saw Dean had pencilled in he would be playing the piano part. It wouldn't be enough for his fans.

At that Dean just nodded and left the room, he couldn't breathe with all that had happened. Even Bobby was telling him he should be with Cas, what the freakin' hell? It was then the words that had been so elusive to him with respect to his last song came to him. Without thought he grabbed the pad he had in his pocket and started to write. And Benny who was driving him home raised his eyebrows at his behaviour. He had thought Dean would be pissed at him for not sharing about the whole break up thing, but it seemed he had other things on his mind, thank god.

* * *

A week later, when Dean walked into the studio he went straight to the piano and insisted they start with the song that before he had had no words too. The song that no one had ever heard, even Benny had been locked out while Dean worked on this one. Because out of all he had written, this was the first and only one which screamed the truth that was in his heart, even if he didn't realise it as he wrote the words.

And Bobby sat in the booth watching Dean's fingers run across the piano, listening to the words pouring from his mouth felt his heart restrict with love and pain for the man in front of him. The man he thought of as a son. How could anyone function when they felt so alone? And so he listened and he absorbed all that Dean was saying with the first song he had ever truly written that spoke from his heart. Abstractly Bobby knew it would be a hit, but right then he didn't care. All he cared for was Dean, and how he could help him see what he was saying. It was then he found it. The one word in the song that could make Dean see the truth that everyone else could.

 _"Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

 _I just wanna feel_  
 _Real love feel the home that I live in_  
 _Cos I got too much life_  
 _Running through my veins_  
 _Going to waste_  
 _I don't wanna die_  
 _But I ain't keen on living either_  
 _Before I fall in love_  
 _I'm preparing to leave him_

 _Scare myself to death_  
 _That's why I keep on running_  
 _Before I've arrived_  
 _I can see myself coming_  
 _I just wanna feel_  
 _Real love feel the home that I live in_  
 _Cos I got too much life_  
 _Running through my veins_  
 _Going to waste_  
 _And I need to feel_  
 _Real love and the love ever after_  
 _I can not get enough_

 _I just wanna feel_  
 _Real love feel the home that I live in_  
 _I got too much love_  
 _Running through my veins_  
 _To go to waste_

 _I just wanna feel_  
 _Real love and the love ever after_  
 _There's a hole in my soul_  
 _You can see it in my face_  
 _It's a real big place_

 _Come and hold my hand_  
 _I wanna contact the living_  
 _Not sure I understand_  
 _This role I've been given_  
 _Not sure I understand_  
 _Not sure I understand_  
 _Not sure I understand_  
 _Not sure I understand"_

When Dean had finished it with one simple sentence Bobby destroyed all of the defences Dean's had put up in his mind. All his thoughts that he had succeeded in putting Cas behind him. All thoughts that he could go on as he had before. It was such a simple sentence, just one simple question, and with it Dean's world came crashing down around his ears.

"You said him, do you want to change it to her?"

Dean tried to say his automatic yes, it wasn't the first time it had happened, but he couldn't. Instead he let the words of the song go round and round in his head.

The idea that Cas was his contact to the real world, that he had prepared to leave Cas before they even started, that he had a hole in his soul since he had left him, that he couldn't carry on not living, though he was scared to hell of doing so. It was then that, with a sudden clarity, he realised the solution. He couldn't bring Cas into this life, but he had chosen his career over the man he loved. What if he changed his mind? What if he gave all this up for Cas? He had enough money that they could both live comfortable for the rest of their lives. He could have Cas. He just had to choose. And he knew, right then when Bobby asked that question he knew, he had chosen wrongly. He should have chosen Cas. He just hoped it wasn't too late to change that decision. As such he sat up straight at the piano and turned to stare at Bobby through the glass with a determination that the man had very rarely seen on his face as he replied.

"No, leave it as him."

He would do this album, this would be his exit, his bow out of this world. Chuck had walked away. He could too. And he would, for Cas, he now knew he would do anything for Cas. And the idea made him smile as one more song started to swell within him. A song he had refused to let himself write for the last seven weeks, but had been there the whole time. But that was a song he would keep for the right time. Because that song was one of a kind. It was a swan song. He would use it right.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank IsabellaFaye11, MishaKicksAss and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. We are getting closer to Destiel forever, promise. The bits in italics are written. That'll make sense when you read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It had been two months since the news report informing him that Dean and Lisa had broken up and Castiel still religiously checked the gossip columns each morning. Trying to see if Dean's name had been linked to another's yet. He had been so hopeful when he had first read that report, he had been convinced that now Dean would come for him, or at least contact him, and yet he had heard nothing from the man. It was enough to eat away at the hope, at his positivity, and he was slowly coming to the conclusion that for Dean their relationship really had been nothing more than a holiday romance. A time away from his real life, from his real cares. It was with this melancholic thoughts he stood at the desk of the library, not even bothering to pretend to do any work. In fact he was so deep in his depressing thoughts he didn't noticed the door open nor the man approach the desk until he coughed to gain his attention. Looking up Castiel found himself face to face with a private courier, his company name blazed across his chest proudly.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Castiel Novak. I have been asked to make sure this reaches his hands, and his only." The courier said once he had gained the librarians attention. He had gone to the address of Castiel Novak and had found no one home as such following the instructions given him by the sender, he had come here to look for him.

"I am Castiel Novak." Castiel finally replied still somewhat surprised that the courier had managed to track him down to his place of work.

"Do you have any ID?" The courier asked. He needed to make sure, it was more than his job was worth to deliver the letters he carried to anyone other than the names on the envelopes. The person sending them was a very influential client after all.

"Of course." Castiel replied pulling his wallet out of his pocket and showing the courier his driver's license. Once he saw what he needed and gained a signature the courier pulled the first of the four envelopes he carried from his bag and handed it over with a cheery goodbye before leaving to make his way to the next stop he had in this town.

And Castiel looking down at the envelope frowned. The paper was crisp and expensive looking and there was a logo embossed in the corner, but he couldn't quite make it out. So instead of trying he turned it over and opened it. He pulled out a white invite card edged in green and silver, and when he saw what it was he was being invited to his jaw dropped open and he fell back into the chair which was luckily behind him. He couldn't believe this. He had lost so much hope, but… with that he turned back to the envelope to see if there was any more inside. There was not, and turning over the card he found nothing written anywhere, nothing that would make it special, nothing to show that it was a personal invite, expect for the fact he had been invited.

What did this mean?

* * *

Gabriel was behind the counter chatting away to one of his regulars when he saw the courier come in. Making his goodbyes to his customer he walked over to the guy studying him as he went. He wasn't from around here, of that much he was sure. So who was sending him something by special courier from elsewhere?

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked with a smile. Maybe the guy couldn't find an address or something.

"I'm looking for Gabriel Novak." The courier replied, reading off the next name on his list.

"Well you've found him." Gabriel responded spreading his arms in a here I am gesture. Once the request for ID was once more performed the courier handed Gabriel the second envelope and went back on his way. Two down, two to go.

And Gabriel opening the smart embossed envelope felt his eyebrows raise when he read the words written on the invitation. Well now, that was certainly something, wasn't it? And definitely a step in the right direction. With that in mind Gabriel shouted to Charlie that he needed to go out and could she lock up. Once done he left quickly, his only thought was to get the library to see if Castiel had received the same post as him that day. And just how he was reacting to it.

* * *

The penultimate stop on the courier's deliveries in this small town was a law firm. Walking inside he made his way to the reception desk with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I have a delivery for Sam Winchester." He said to the smiling woman in front of him.

"Of course I will sign for it." She suggested but the courier knew his job well.

"I'm afraid that I have to deliver it to Mr Winchester in person."

With that the receptionist called Sam to come to the desk and when he arrived the courier delivered the third of the envelopes in his bag. Sam didn't even watch as he walked out the door.

The only difference between him and the Novak's upon seeing the envelope was he did recognise the logo embossed on it. As such he moved away from the reception desk so he could open the invite in relative privacy. Pulling out the card he saw the green and silver edging, but it was the words that jumped out at him, making him frown.

"What are you up to Dean?" He muttered reading it once more. Because this was the first time he had ever received one of these invitations, and it was a serious divergence from the path his brother so stubbornly walked. What had changed? Had Dean finally come to his senses or something? What was going on in his brother's world, in his brother's mind? He contemplated calling Bobby or Dean for answers but he knew his brother would give him nothing and Bobby would be just as elusive. He would just have to wait and see, even if that idea was going to ruin his brain until the time came.

* * *

Gabriel walked into the library to find his brother sitting behind the desk with his mouth open and a very familiar piece of card in his hand.

"Hey Cassie." Gabriel said to gain his attention making his brothers eyes pull from the invite in his hand and stare at Gabriel. Then without saying a word he held it out Gabriel, as if wanting him to confirm it really said what he saw that it did.

And Gabriel taking it read it through, it was the same as his, well expect for the name.

 _Castiel Novak you are cordially invited to the launch party for Dean Winchesters newest album Connection._

 _RSVP_

It was dated for a month from now.

"Yeah, I got one to." Gabriel replied handing Castiel's back to him, his words pulling his brother back to reality slightly more.

"What does it mean?" Castiel asked him, hoping Gabriel could explain it.

At that Gabriel shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He replied. Be even so he couldn't wait until the time came when they could do just that.

* * *

The courier reached his final destination and looked at it with a frown. He wasn't sure why this company wanted to deliver a letter to someone in a bar, but it was not his place to question why. His job was to do. As such he walked straight up to the woman behind the bar and spoke clearly.

"I am looking for Chuck Shurley."

"That'd be me." Came a gentle voice from behind him, and turning he found a man who looked vaguely familiar to him stand from behind the piano with a smile.

Again the ID routine was performed before the courier delivered the last letter. His job was done now, finally. Good. With a wave he left the man who had settled himself at the bar staring at the envelope as if it contained a bomb.

And Chuck, well he knew that was exactly what this could be. Because he, like Sam, recognised the record label logo on the envelope, and he knew it was the one Dean was signed with, which could only mean one thing in his mind. He had been in the business long enough to know exactly what was inside. Finally with a sigh he opened it, time to find out if and when his fate would be changing then.

He pulled out a card that was the same as the other three which had been delivered that day to that town, expect for one small thing. At the bottom, scrawled in a careless hand were the words he had been half dreading and half hoping to see.

 _Bring your guitar._

So this was it then. The date of his return to the lime light, if anyone was interested in him anymore. Guess he would find out in a month, hmm, he had better get practising. With that he waved Ellen goodbye and left the Roadhouse to start to do just that. He was not going to make a fool of himself at Dean's launch party, no way. He would play the best he ever had, he would show everyone, and most of all himself, that he could do this.

* * *

And Dean sitting at his piano perfecting his swan song received the confirmation from the promotions company that his personal guests had all received their invites. Now all he had to do was wait and hope they all turned up. Hope that Cas came and that he hadn't moved on. Hope Cas would forgive him for his stupid behaviour. Hope Cas would give him another chance. Oh god, if he didn't… no don't think like that. He had too. Dean loved him and he was sure Cas felt the same. There was no way this wouldn't work, he couldn't let it not work. Cas was all he wanted, and it wasn't too late, it couldn't be. Pushing all ideas of failure from his mind Dean turned back to his song. His homage to only thing that mattered to him now. His song for Cas.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello again. I would like to thank** **tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review. I would also like to say that actually I hadn't really thought of the album title until I sat down to write the last chapter and then it seemed rather obvious. Of course that was mainly because when I originally came up with this story I hadn't planned on having Dean leave the town alone. I had planned on having him and Cas driving off into the sunset together. But then my muse tapped me on the shoulder and made me change my mind. Hmm, I'm pretty sure my muse is related to Crowley in some way. She does like to make me give the boys pain before they get their happiness.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, Destiel is so close now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

For the past month Castiel had found himself going backwards and forwards between the idea of going to Dean's launch party and not attending. The lack of any personal message with the invite worried him. But he knew, however much it might hurt to see the man he loved and not have it returned, he couldn't go on not seeing Dean. He had even come to the point where he had made a decision that he had sworn to himself he never would. But he couldn't go on without Dean in his life. And if he didn't want Castiel there, next to him as an equal, then Castiel was prepared for Dean to keep him on the side lines. To be his dirty little secret from the world. If that was what it would take to have Dean in his life, then he would swallow his pride and his beliefs and do it. For Dean he would do anything. He just hoped that at some point during in this trip to LA he would get a chance to tell Dean his plans, to pitch his suggestion.

These were the thoughts going through his mind as he and Gabriel made their way to the private plane which had been sent to collect them. He was comforted by that fact, that Dean had thought enough of him to provide him with transport to the event. Of course once he got inside and saw who else was sitting there he realised that this gesture wasn't about him. For there, sipping champagne, and making the glass look like it was a child's teacup, was Sam Winchester, and next to him was Jessica Moore. Of course Dean had invited his brother. No doubt he went to many of these things. It seemed that with all the other thoughts in his head Castiel had conveniently forgotten how Dean kept his brother from the lime light. Kept him away from his life to the extent he had even realised the connection until he had met Dean that very first time, dripping wet in the library.

* * *

Sam watched the two Novak's join them on the plane with a genuine smile on his face. He hoped this meant what he thought it did. That his brother was going to get his head out of his ass and tell the world he was in love with Cas. About friggin' time too. He hadn't seen much of either of the Novak brothers since Dean's return to LA, not wanting to intrude or anything, but he had hoped that Dean and Cas had kept in contact. And with his brother obviously having invited all of them to his launch party, he could only hope that meant Dean and Cas were about to announce themselves as a couple to the world.

"So I guess we're all here then." Sam said as the air hostess moved to get the two Novak's settled and bring them drinks.

"Not quite, there is one more to come." She replied with a professional smile for Sam making him frown. Who else had Dean invited? I mean, there wasn't really anyone else he had spent time with in town, was there? It was then the last member of their party came through the door of the plane, his guitar in hand.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late." Chuck said smiling at everyone, and Gabriel seeing him found his eyes widen in glee. His friend had keep it very close to his chest that he had been invited to this event. And if he was bringing his guitar it could only mean one thing in Gabriel's mind. Dean-o was finally going to man up and tell the world he loved his brother. About bloody time.

Chuck settled himself down, insisting that his guitar get a seat of its own. Luckily the air hostess had dealt with artists before, and as such didn't even bat an eyelid at his request. Once settled she left the clients to themselves as she went to tell the pilot they were ready to go.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Sam asked once it was just the five of them.

"Dean invited me. Asked me to play at his launch." Chuck replied with a shrug as if it was no big deal even if he was already shaking in his boots just to be returning to that city.

"Umm, not to sound mean or anything, but why?" Sam asked, still completely unaware about who Chuck was.

"Because I'm caver Edmund." Chuck replied with a chuckle of surprise. He liked that Dean's brother really was oblivious. It relaxed him more than anything else could.

"Who?" Sam asked again. I mean the name rang a vague bell in his head. Something Dean prattled on about at some point, but Sam had to confess at the time he really hadn't been listening to his brother. He had been trying to work.

"Oh my god. You are." Jess said before Chuck could respond, her eyes going wide as she suddenly saw it. She couldn't believe that the singer of one of her favourite songs when she was growing up had been living in her town. Hell he was one of her patients. How had she not known this?

"At least one of you knows good music." Gabriel interrupted with a smirk at Sam who just bitchfaced him in return. Okay he got the idea.

"You're a musician?" he asked Chuck just to confirm his belief. It would make sense. I mean he really didn't listen to much music if he was honest. It really wasn't his thing. That was all Dean.

"Sam, he was as famous as your brother before…" Jess replied then trailed off when she realised where that sentence would end. That he had OD'ed.

"Before I took an accidental drug overdose and disappeared. Don't have to shy about it Dr Moore." Chuck responded with a gentle smile at her. He knew he was going to have to face what he had done. Face it all if he was going to return to that world. He was going to get a load of questions about everything over the next few days. He needed to be ready to answer them, might as well start with Jess.

"What happened?" Sam asked with a puzzled frown. Why would someone just disappear from their life? Yeah okay he could understand the guy would need to get himself sorted, but surely he would go back right? And if he hadn't then, why was he know?

"I was lucky. My best friend found me and saved my life." Chuck responded simply. It was nothing but the truth after all.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush." Gabriel interrupted waving his hand as if he was embarrassed. But it was mainly because he wanted to take the focus from his friend. He knew Chuck was going to get enough of that once they landed, he didn't need it on the journey too.

"I doubt anything can make you blush Gabriel." Chuck responded dryly turning to smile at his friend. He knew exactly what he was doing after all.

"Ture enough. So you making your come back at the big launch party?" Gabriel asked, hoping to confirm his suspicions that Dean-o was going to come out to world later that evening.

"That's the plan it seems. Dean organised it." Chuck replied confirming Gabriel's actual unasked question making a twinkle appear in the older Novak's eyes.

Of course no one else on the flight understood the gravity of what Chuck had just said. What that meant, but they would soon enough. As such Gabriel decided not to fill them in. Let them see it all for themselves.

With that the five of them slipped into casual conversation, or at least four of the five did. Castiel on the other hand turned to stare out of the window and tune out the voices around him. He was moving closer and closer to Dean. He would see him soon. He would make his offer soon. This was it. This was the only time he would have to be in Dean's life. He just hoped Dean accepted his suggestion. He really didn't think he would be able to cope with him saying no.

* * *

Dean was pacing the floor of the club the launch party was being held at. He had made sure the band was prepared to play with Chuck and knew the songs, and he knew they would have time to practice for real once Chuck arrived. He had made sure of that. But all he could really think about was how Cas was on his way. Sitting on the plane that he had sent just for him, coming ever closer. Got damn it. He was so friggin' nervous about what he planned to do. He just hoped Cas accepted it. But surely, if they guy was willing to fly here, come to this party, then he was willing to give Dean a chance, right? Damn it, maybe he should have put a personal note in Cas' invite. But he couldn't think what to write. For all that he made a living from words, he found it damn hard to express himself without a tune to it. But he was coming, so that had to be a good sign.

Checking his watch for the hundredth time that day he realised it close enough to the right time. As such he made his way out of the club and back to his apartment so he could shower and change. He wanted to look his best for Cas after all. With that done he made his way to the hotel close by that he had booked rooms in for his private guests. Well he said rooms, in truth he had got them all suites, but what the hell, it was just money right? Once there he settled in to wait for the one person who could make or break his life. Make or break his heart. Make or break him.


	37. Chapter 37

**And again, hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **for the lovely review.**

 **So here it is. Destiel time. Whoop whoop. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

When the party arrived in LA they found two limos waiting for them. One of the drivers came forwards and spoke.

"Mr Shirley, Mr Winchester thought you might wish to go straight to the venue to do a run through. Your luggage will be taken to your hotel."

"Thank you yes."

With that Chuck turned to the rest of the party to bid them goodbye even if he felt as nervous as hell at the idea of playing on a stage with a band after so freaking long.

"Oh hell no. you ain't getting rid of me." Gabriel said, giving his bag over to the other driver and climbing into the limo that was for Chuck. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes and he wasn't going to let him face this alone. Nope, never going to happen.

"Okay then. See the rest of you later." Chuck replied with a shake of his head at his friend. He could understand what he was doing. He should have known that once he discovered the truth Gabriel wouldn't leave his side. He would be there to make sure he relaxed enough to do this. Make sure he could do what he needed to do. That was his friend. Always there when he needed him.

"Thanks." Chuck said once he seated himself in the limo next to Gabriel.

"Oh I'm only here to see if there's any hot barmaids I can hit on." Gabriel replied with his usual cheeky grin, but Chuck knew him well enough to know that that was a lie. Gabriel was there to offer him support, and he had never been for thankful for having him as a friend, well almost never.

* * *

Castiel watched his brother drive off with Chuck and sighed before turning to follow Sam and Jess into their limo. It seemed it was time to settle into the hotel they had been put up in for this trip. Not that he cared much. All he could think about was seeing Dean once more. What he would say to him, how he would reach, how much he needed him in his life.

They arrived at the hotel and were escorted to their respective suites. Jess in awe at all the lavishness she was being surrounded with, whereas Sam accepted it, even if he wasn't used to it. He knew what his brother was worth after all.

And Castiel, well with him it didn't really register. It wasn't the first time he had been in a suite of a five star hotel after all. As such when he walked through the door to his room he paid little attention to the décor. His only thought was trying to make himself look as good as he possibility could before he met Dean once more. Anything to hopefully get him to agree to his plan. But before he could a voice spoke, freezing him on the spot.

"Hey Cas." Dean said raising unsteadily from the chair he had been sitting in, waiting for Castiel to arrive. Seeming him now, for the first time in over two months Dean felt his throat go dry and all he wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, but he couldn't do that. He had left Cas, he needed to beg the guys forgiveness before he could once more feel the bliss of having those lips on his once more. Before he could even try to get things back to how they were before he made a complete ass of it all.

"Dean." Castiel whispered his eyes transfixed on the man in the room with him. As such his bags and coat dropped to the floor without him really thinking about it. All he could think about, all his mind was full of was the man in front of him, walking towards him. The man he had spent so many nights dreaming of, the man he missed more than he had thought possible.

"Cas." Dean replied his voice catching when he saw the look in the other man's eyes. He hadn't moved on, he hadn't forgotten him. He couldn't have. Not if he looked at him like that. Oh thank you god.

And Castiel hearing the catch and seeing the undiluted love in Dean's eyes didn't think, he just moved, grabbed Dean and pushed him against the wall before slamming his lips down on Dean's. Kissing him with all the pent up love and frustration he had felt for the last two months. And Dean well, he just returned the kiss will equal feeling, doing all he could to let Cas know how much he loved him, how much he missed him, how much a freakin' in stupid fool he had been.

Finally they pulled apart, mainly because they were both out of breath. But before Cas could connect once more and continue what they were doing Dean knew he had to speak. They had to speak. His time was finite and he needed Cas to know his plan.

"Cas, we need to talk." He muttered, putting his hand against he other man's chest to stop him from closing the gap once more.

"Of course." Castiel replied pulling himself away. Standing so there was a distance between them and Dean could move from the wall Castiel had plastered him against. Of course they needed to talk, Castiel had to make his offer. But being the croward he was, he decided to let Dean speak first. And in truth, even if he had wanted to he wasn't sure he could get the words out now he was standing in front of Dean.

"Cas, look umm… can we sit?" Dean managed to get out, moving away from Castiel and running his hand through his hair. Damn this was harder than he thought it would be. I mean hell he was offering his life to this guy. Why was that hard? But he knew, he was giving Cas complete control, and it took a hell of a lot for him to be able to do that.

At that Castiel nodded, he didn't think he could speak. Dean sounded so much like he was about to tell him that nothing was going to come of this visit. That it meant nothing, and Castiel wasn't sure he could hear that. Even if he knew if Dean spoke those words he would debase himself by begging him to change his mind.

Once they were both settled in the plush armchairs the room had to offer Dean tried to speak once more.

"Cas." he said, but found he couldn't go further, not while looking into those beautiful blues eyes. As such he moved so he was learning his elbows on his knees and he could stare at the floor as he spoke from the heart. Something he found so friggn' hard to do.

"Cas. These last couple of months… I've thrown myself into work. Hell I doubt anyone else has ever written an album so damn quickly. But that's not the point… the point is I realised something… I can't live without you. I need you Cas… I love you… as such I came to a decision. Tonight I'm gonna retire from my life so you and I can be together, if you want me that is." At his last words Dean lifted his head to look at Cas with a begging look in his eyes. Oh god he hoped he wanted him.

Castiel on the other hand was sitting there speechless at Dean's words. Was he serious? He was willing to give up all he was, just for him? No he couldn't let Dean do that. He wouldn't let Dean do that.

"No." he stated plainly making Dean wince as if in physical pain at the word. Cas didn't want him. He was a fool. It was too late.

"Okay." Dean replied in a defeated tone, starting to rise, to leave Cas to whatever he was going to do, though Dean had no idea what his plan was now. All he wanted was Cas, and he didn't want him. How would he go on? But before Dean could move much he found a hand on his arm stopping him, making him turn to the man he loved more than life itself.

"No Dean, I will not let you give up your life for me. I am willing to move here, be with you. We do not have to make it public knowledge if you do not wish to do so, but I want to be with Dean, I do not care how that happens." Castiel said staring into the green eyes he loved so much. The green eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he had first seen them, if not before.

"You'd do that? For me?" Dean asked in disbelief sitting back in his chair as he stared at the man who had told him he wouldn't be his dirty little secret. But he knew that was exactly what Cas was offering to be. No. he wouldn't have that. He wouldn't be with Cas in secret. There was no way in hell he would keep Cas in some dark corner of his life, keep him in his home and in his bed but away from the light. If Cas wasn't gonna let him leave his life, he wasn't gonna let Cas live in the dark, but was there really any other option? Cos he knew he couldn't live without this guy.

"Of course Dean." Castiel confirmed, feeling as if he had just confirmed his fate. It was strange. He felt a mix of feelings at his words. He was happy that he would get to be with Dean, but there was also a small bit of sadness, a small bit of darkness inside him at this decision. But it was the only way he could be with Dean and let Dean continue doing what he was born to do. Because he knew that if he had taken Dean's offer then the man he loved would end up becoming nothing more than a shell of who he really was, Dean couldn't live without his music. It was part of him.

"No." Dean stated in reply. If they were gonna do this. Then he was gonna have to bite the bullet and do it properly.

"What do you mean Dean?" Castiel asked fearful at the idea of losing the man he loved. Maybe he should have taken Dean's offer, was it too late now?

"If you want me to continue working, and I want you by my side, there's only one choice right?" Dean said in a voice which contained both hopefulness and fear. Could he really do this to the man he loved?

"We face the world together. You and me." Castiel replied with a whisper and smile on his face. It was more than he had ever dreamed of, and it was something he wanted more than life itself.

"It won't be easy Cas. In fact it'll be hell. But… I'm game, if you are." Dean said having to take a deep breath before he committed himself to this idea. He was doing the one thing he hadn't wanted to do. Putting Cas out in the world, ready for the hate and evil that would come their way. The things he had tried so hard to protect him from.

"I am Dean. We can do this together, and we will do it well." Castiel replied with a genuine smile on his face as he reached across and took Dean's hand in his as a way of pledging his himself to the man with him. The man he loved.

"Okay." Dean nodded curling his fingers around Cas' hand. It seemed he would have to rewrite his speech for the evening, but the idea of having Cas at his side, while scaring the shit out of him at the idea of him getting hurt, it also caused a surge of feeling through him. A feeling of love, and… rightness. He should have done this all along.

With that Dean reached over and pulled Cas into another kiss, though this one was more sweet and gentle than the other they had shared that day. Because they knew this one was not the last, this one was in fact the first of the rest of their life. They could do this. Together they could do this. Because together they could face anything.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again. I'm on a roll tonight with this story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean left Castiel soon after they reached their agreement. He needed to go get everything ready for the night to come and Castiel had to shower and dress in the tux he had brought with him for the occasion.

So it was a while later that Castiel met up with Sam, Jess and Gabriel, all dressed up to the nines, in the foyer of the hotel as they waited for yet another limo to come and take them to the party.

And while the other three exchanged pleasantries Castiel was both nervous and happy about what the evening would bring. Dean and he were now together, a couple. How would Dean announce that to the press? Would he give them a release before the party? Or would it happen tomorrow? How would they go on from here now they had made their decision? But that didn't matter. They were together. Dean was his. And tonight was about the other man rather than him. This was Dean's night, Dean's career. The idea of them could wait. He knew the truth and Dean did, and right now that was all that mattered to Castiel.

* * *

The limo carrying the party of four pulled up at the red carpet and the driver opened the door with all the fuss and reverence as if he was carrying the most important of celebrities. Which in fact he was, even if no one recognised them. As such Gabriel climbed out first, revelling in the flashes of cameras going off around him. He was followed by Castiel who smiled and held his head up high. He knew the power of the press, and he knew the need to show a good face to them. He was soon to have his name linked with Dean's, and he would not do anything that would show up the man he loved.

As he stepped aside Sam emerged smiling at all the cameras slightly unsure before reaching in to help Jess out who was wearing a dress they had found in their room. It seemed Dean had wanted his brother's girlfriend to look her best, and as such she was wearing a designer dress she knew was worth more than her car. Damn this was so surreal.

To start with the photographers were confused by this party, they were being given such reverence by the staff, but then it went through them that the tall guy was Dean's brother and girl his partner, as such everyone wanted to get a picture of Dean Winchesters elusive family. It was photography gold.

As the party made their way up to the entrance, Sam and Jess being asked to pose every other step Lisa emerged from the entrance. She had been waiting for this. Waiting for Castiel's arrival. She had a job to do right then. It was her role to make sure the press knew she held no ill will against the man who had captured Dean's heart. As such she moved with gusto, making sure everyone saw her take Castiel into her arms and hug him as genuinely as she could hug a man she had never met.

"Cas. It's so good to finally be able to put a face to the name. And what a face. I can see what Dean sees in you." she said with a friendly smile to the startled man in front of her. Luckily Castiel caught on quickly to what she was doing and smile back with equal warmth.

"And it good to meet you too Lisa." He murmured, loud enough so all the press could hear, yet said so it looked like they weren't meant to. At that Lisa nodded. Yes, he would do fine. She then turned to the press and holding Castiel at her side and announcing he was Castiel Novak, a name which alone got the press taking the picture which would tomorrow be plastered across the front of every tabloid going. After all the name Novak alone was worth a photograph. Even if they didn't know what was to come.

And Gabriel catching on just as quickly came to join them. The Novak brothers with the supermodel, it would sell. But the idea of Dean's boyfriend with his ex and his brother would sell so much more. If and when they learnt that fact.

Finally the party made their way inside where Bobby was waiting for them. He pulled Lisa to him and planted a kiss on her cheek, he had known her a long time after all.

"You did good." He huffed at her making her chuckle.

"did you really think I wouldn't?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him before moving on with a wave, networking to see who she could meet, who she could talk too, and what she could get from the evening.

With that Bobby turned to Castiel and looked him up and down before holding his hand out to him.

"Good to meet you Castiel. I'm Bobby, Dean's manager." He said noticing the start the shorter man with him gave at those words. So that was Gabriel, the one who had got his number, he still hadn't worked out how he had managed that.

"Good to meet you too." Castiel replied shaking his hand with an easy smile on his lips. There was no doubt he would be meeting a lot of people tonight, but he had feeling Bobby was the only one who truly mattered when it came to Dean.

"Right then. Let's get you all inside. Sam. this your girl? Dean said she was good people." Bobby said turning his attention to the younger Winchester who he knew almost as well as he knew his brother. When he had taken Dean under his wing he had found himself taking Sam in as well.

"Hey Bobby, yeah this Jess. Jess this Bobby." Sam replied smiling at them both with affection. Jess had heard stories of Dean's manager, she knew how important he was in the Winchester brothers lives.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby." She said smiling up and him and rather than taking his hand she leaned over and gave his a kiss on the cheek. Making him chuckle.

"Right well, be off with the lot of you. Free booze and food inside." Bobby replied slightly less gruffly pushing them on their way. After all he had to deal with the press outside, sort out what he wanted them to know, and how. That was his job after all.

Castiel made his way inside wondering where Dean was, though he imagined he was backstage, getting ready to perform at his launch party. Castiel wished he could be with him. Helping him prepare, but not tonight, maybe for the next album. That thought made a smile cross his face. The idea that the next time there was one of these events for Dean they would be an undisrupted couple. He couldn't wait. He wanted the world to know as soon as possible. But he would let Dean and his staff decide the when. He didn't truly understand the world of the press, but he did know there was a way to do things, and he would let it happen when it did. He was just so glad that it would. That he was with Dean, he would be with Dean. It was everything he had wanted ever since he had met him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank for rainystv, superlove (Guest) and tardis-impala-221b-merlin** **the reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So in this chapter I have again ripped off one of Robbie Williams's songs, as I said, I can't write lyrics for shit, though here I have made some rather significant changes. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own the lyrics to 'She's the one' by Robbie Williams.**

* * *

The people keep coming in through the doors of Dean's launch party, it was the place to be seen it seemed. The crowd grew until the room was full of fancily dressed people, all talking a little too loudly so that everyone would hear what they had to say.

It was time. Bobby was unsure about what was to happen. Dean had asked only for a piano and refused to tell anyone what song he planned to sing to open his launch. But Bobby trusted him. Trusted he wouldn't do anything too stupid. As such he made his way to the side of the stage and flicked the switch which plunged the audience into darkness and lit the spotlight on the stage, directed at the grand piano and stool that was set up slightly to the side.

The darkness was Dean's cue. He knew that. But still he took one more deep breath against what he was about to do. Because while he may have decided to stay in the business, he was still going to sing his swan song. His song for Cas. Because it was for Cas, and he wanted to make sure he knew how much he loved him. Wanted to make sure everyone knew how much he loved him.

As such Dean walked out onto the stage and sat at the piano without even turning to recognise his audience, and that alone made all those in attendance quieten down. Without paying them any attention it seemed Dean could still captivate a room.

Once settled he took one more deep breath and pressed down the keys. And then he started to sing, not turning once to the audience, not letting their option shadow his words. This was for Cas, and it was for Cas alone he sang.

 _"I was him, he was me  
We were one, we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
he's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
he's the one_

 _We were young, we were wrong_  
 _We were fine all along_  
 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_

 _When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

 _Though the sea will be strong_  
 _I know we'll carry on_  
 _Cos if there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_  
 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_

 _When you get to where you wanna go_  
 _And you know the things you wanna know_  
 _You're smiling_

 _When you said what you wanna say_  
 _And you know the way you wanna say it_  
 _You'll be so high you'll be flying_

 _I was him, he was me_  
 _We were one, we were free_  
 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_  
 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_

 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_  
 _Yeah he's the one_

 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one_  
 _he's the one_

 _If there's somebody calling me on_  
 _he's the one."_

When the last note died away Dean could hear nothing but silence from the audience, there was no applause, no reaction of his skill, but then he hadn't expected any. Not with what he had just confessed to the world through one song. He had just told everyone there that he was in love with a man, and he doubted that most of them knew how to deal with that, and those that did were no doubt waiting to see how he would deal with this situation now. As such he pulled the microphone from the stand and stood, moving to front of the stage so he could speak to all those watching, and the spot light followed him, like he had known it would. The staff in at these events were professionals after all.

"I was planning to announce my retirement this evening. But the man I wrote that song for wouldn't let me. He refused to be the reason I gave up my career, and I don't think he should be. I don't think I should have to leave the job I love just because I love a man. So here I am, standing in front of you all after sinning what is in my heart and all I want to say is I love Castiel Novak. He is the most important person in the world to me, and he means everything. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that Dean went to place his microphone back on the stand, but before he had even completely turned he heard a clap coming from the audience and turning to it he could hear it joined by another and then another and soon the whole room was clapping him, and shouting and whopping, screaming for more. And all he could do was stare out at the people below him with a genuine smile of relief and love on his face. That smile was helped by the fact that after searching the crowd he found Cas, standing there beaming at him for all he was worth, and there was no way Dean couldn't return that smile to the man he loved. The man he had just told the world he loved. The man he knew would stand at his side, no matter what came from his declaration.

* * *

Sam had stood next to Jess, smiling at everything around him. So this was his brother's life? This is how he spent his evenings? Really? Not that Sam was complaining, he enjoyed the free champagne and Jess seemed to be enjoying herself playing spot the famous person with Gabriel. Sam was just glad that his identity wasn't that well known in this crowd, even that or they just didn't care about him. Either way he could keep to the side lines and enjoy watching and listening to these people and seeing how the other half lived. When the lights dimmed he turned automatically to the stage, it was time for Dean to sing, and he hoped it would answer the question that had been burning inside of him for the last month. The why it was his brother had invited him here.

And as he listened to the song Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he realised just what Dean was doing. He was telling the world he was in love with Cas. He was doing exactly what Sam had wanted him to do, just in a way he had never expected him to do so. Once he finished the song Sam watched and waited, waited to see if there was any chance that his brother had been right. That it would have been better for him to keep the world in the dark about who he loved. He could feel his heart break when silence was all that greeted Dean's song, but he knew his brother. And he knew he wouldn't let that keep him down. As such he watched with great pride as Dean moved to the front of the stage and spoke directly to the people on front of him. And when he finished Sam couldn't help it. What his brother had just done was so brave, he was so goddamn proud of him, that he put his hands together and started to clap. And even if he had been the only one to do it, he didn't care. He wanted Dean to know how proud he was of him, and how much he would be at his and Cas' side throughout it all, whatever was to come.

* * *

Gabriel stood listening to Dean's song with amazement in his mind. He had to say, as grand gestures went, this was pretty grand. Turning to his brother he saw the smile grow and grow on Castiel face as he watched Dean tell the world the love he had for him. It was the most awesome sight Gabriel had ever seen. Because he had never seen his brother that truly happy before, though he did hope to see it again and again from now on, or he and Dean-o would be having words.

Once the song finished he was prepared to clap, but when it was greeted with only silence he realised that there was more to come. That with one song there was no way Dean could win over this crowd. He needed to do more. As such he waited and he listened to Dean's speech and when it was obvious he was done Gabriel wanted to applaud but he wasn't sure. That was until the sound of someone, a certain someone behind him doing just that reached his ears. As such without thought Gabriel joined in, starting the wave of sound towards the man his brother loved.

* * *

Bobby stood at the side of the stage and listened to Dean's words with glistening eyes. Of course he knew this would mean a lot more work for him, but right now he didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was Dean, sitting alone on that stage, coming out to the world. It was more than he had ever expected from the boy. He hadn't realised he was that strong, that he could do that. And when the song was greeted with only silence he gritted his teeth against the wish to yell at the idjits in the crowd. Did none of them understand just what it had taken the kid to do what he had just done? But as he listened to the speech his pride in the boy swelled, and when he heard the clapping start, suspiciously from the general direction he had seen the Winchester/Novak party, he couldn't help but join in. Cheer with the best of them. Giving Dean all the support he could.

* * *

Dean stood on the stage taking in the crowds reactions but still only having eyes for Cas who just stood there staring right back. Or at least he did until he was pushed unceremoniously by their brothers towards the stage.

Once Cas reached the edge Dean bent down and offered him his hand. Giving Cas the choice, he could say no if he wanted to. Just stay down in the crowd, not become the focus of any attention. But Castiel and no intention of doing that. Dean had just told the world how he felt in the most romantic way he ever could, and there was no way anyone would stop Castiel from showing he returned his feelings, not now he had been given a push in the direction to do so. As such he reached up for Dean's hand and found himself being pulled onto the stage, with a little help from Sam and Gabriel giving a bunk up. Once there Castiel didn't care who was watching, he didn't care about anything but showing Dean how much what he had just done for him meant. As such he moved towards Dean and gently taking his face in his hands, kissed in with all the love and reverence he could. And it seemed that that kiss rather than shock the audience it made them scream even more.

Dean finally pulled his eyes and lips from Cas to turn to the audience, they quietened instantly.

"So this is Cas. The love of my life.-" Dean said only to be interrupted by Castiel grabbing the microphone and pulling it towards him.

"And Dean is the love of mine." Castiel stated simply. Making sure everyone realised he loved Dean just as much as Dean loved him. And all Dean could do was smile at him for saying those words, words that would no doubt be on the front of every paper in the morning.

"Right, well now I think it's time for some different entertainment. Therefore without further ado, I give you Chuck Shurley, aka Carver Edmund. Enjoy." Dean finished gesturing to the side of the stage where Chuck emerged, his guitar around his neck, and taking the microphone from Dean he thanked him and got ready to start his set.

Chuck had been so scared about doing this, his come back, but after what he had just seen Dean do he knew he had the easy part of the evening. Especially as he doubted many people were actually going to be listening to him after that revelation. It really took the pressure right off. With that he started playing. Time to come back into the world. Come back to where he should be.

And with that Dean and Cas walked off the stage, hand in hand with eyes only for each other. Neither of them really comprehending what they had just done. How momentous there act of love was. How powerful it would be to some, and how disgusting it would be to others. But they didn't care. They had each other, and that was all that really mattered to them right then.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank preciouswings, IsabellaFaye11, H (Guest) and tardis-impala-221b-merlin for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the last chapter, kinda snuck up on me it did. But don't worry there will be an epilogue as well. I would just like to take this time to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favoured throughout this story's journey, your support is as ever an inspiration and motivation, without you guys this would not have been written, so thank you.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here's the chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next morning images of Dean and Cas were plasters across the front cover off all the tabloids. There were the photos taken as Cas arrived with Sam, Jess and Gabriel, and the one of him and Lisa with the caption of Dean's ex and his boyfriend. There were even a few blurry pictures, obviously captured on phones, of Dean and Cas' kiss on stage. The press were desperate for the story, but Bobby made sure a simple press release went out saying that Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak loved each other and that there families were happy for them. So the press turned to Lisa, wondering how she felt about finding out her long term boyfriend was gay, and if maybe Castiel was the reason for her and Dean's recent break up, but all they got from her was warmth and love for the couple and a sincere wish that they be happy together. So finally the press tried to concentrate on the Novak side of things. After all Castiel was from an old family, surely there had to be some skeletons there, but once his parents were tracked down in Europe they just smiled and said how pleased they were Castiel had found someone. As such the story became, as so many did, a seven day wonder, fizzling out just as Bobby had planned it too. The press soon found another celebrity couple to concentrate on.

* * *

Of course of all of this Dean and Cas were unaware. They had each other, and that was really the only thing of importance to them. They avoided the press and all forms of media by the simple act of sneaking back to Cas house, in the town he had grown up in. They went in theory, so Castiel could pack up his stuff as he planned to move to LA to be with Dean. Though they had both decided to keep the house in the small town where both there brothers lived. It would be a good place to go for a holiday, or any time they just wished to be away from the world. As such on the second day of their visit the Novak and Winchester brothers, with the help of Benny who had come to keep an eye on his two clients (he insisted that Cas was now his to protect too), moved the piano Sam had brought for Dean, into the livingroom of Cas' house. So he could play and sing to his heart's content while Castiel worked, just as they had done before, the only difference this time was there was no shadow hanging over them, even if they had realised it had been there at the time. Because this time they knew there was no ending in sight. They would be together for ever.

And when they returned to LA and Dean went about town, going to all the events he was invited to, he always took Cas as his guest, and anyone who had a problem with that soon learnt to keep it to themselves. Their words had no effect on Dean or Cas. They had each other, why should they care about the opinion of someone who didn't matter to them? and Dean's fans, well those who were his true fans took Cas too their hearts as soon as 'Feel' was released as a single, making sure that no one hurt the man who Dean cared for so deeply. Stalking social media to make sure there happy couple stayed just that, and that they knew they had their support, their love. And when Dean went on tour Cas insisted on going with him. he had planned to stay in the background and do his work which he could luckily do anywhere, but the fans, they had a different plan in mind, as such when they queued for Dean's autograph by the stage door, they always wanted Cas' as well and the youngest Novak suddenly found himself a celebrity, in certain circles.

* * *

As for Chuck, once Bobby had got over what Dean had done on his launch party and started listening to the music on the stage, he had the guy signed up by the end of the night. He knew of his problems the previous time he was in the limelight, but he wouldn't let it go that way this time. He would make Chuck the star he deserved to be, but he would also look after him, as he did all his artists. And if that meant he found himself spending more time with Gabriel Novak, he didn't really mind. The guy was alright, and could tell some excellent stories and how Castiel and Dean got together, as well as many others.

And so life went on, and it was perfect. Dean and Cas had each other, and they had their family, which had seemed to have grown to include not just Bobby, Benny and Chuck but the fans as well. They were happily and together, what more could they ever ask for from life? They had found the one. Their perfect partner in this world of people, and they had learnt that when you find that connection, you don't ever let it go. And they never planned to let it go again.

* * *

At the end of Dean's album tour, a tour Cas had stood in the wings of every concert and watched the man he loved preform on stage, they decided to take a break from the whirlwind of that world. As such a year after they had got together, Dean and Castiel found themselves once more back in the town where they first meant. And while they were there, Castiel had a plan.

He woke early on the morning he hoped to put his plan into action to find that luckily it was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day to go for a walk in the countryside. As such he turned to Dean, watching the man sleep with a contented smile on his lips.

"You know Cas, watching me sleep is creepy." Dean mumbled not opening his eyes. He knew the feeling of that stare on him by now, he felt it most morning's after all.

"No its not. Your adorable when you're asleep." Castiel replied running his finger gently over Dean's closed eyes and ruffling his long lashes before allowing them to open to show him his favourite colour in the world. The green of Dean's eyes.

"I'm always adorable Cas." Dean responded with a smirk once he was allowed to wake up.

"Hmm, not sure I completely agree with that." Castiel replied smirking himself. How many times had they had this conversation in the mornings? He had lost count long ago, he just knew he loved it. Loved waking up next to Dean every day and knowing he would get to do so for the rest of his life.

"No? Want me to prove it to you?" Dean asked his voice going low and sexy as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pulled him into a kiss.

"I would. But today we have plans." Castiel replied, pulling away before the kiss could turn into anything more, like it did most mornings. No today Dean would have to wait, they both would.

"We do?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. He had no knowledge of any plans, but if Cas said they had plans, then they did. He would always do what Cas asked, and they both knew it.

"Yes, get up." Castiel replied climbing out of bed and moving to shower and dress. He knew Gabriel would be here soon, and he would prefer it if his brother didn't see Dean before he did what he planned to do. He didn't trust him not to give it all away.

* * *

Once Dean was showered and dressed he came down the stairs to find Castiel standing by the door with a hamper in hand. What was going on?

"Come on." Castiel said grabbing the keys to the impala and pushing Dean out the door.

"Okay you win, but I'm driving." Dean responded grabbing the keys to his baby from the man he loved. He was bemused by Cas' behaviour, but he also really wanted to know what was going on here. Cas wasn't acting his normal self. He was all, jittery.

Of course once he got behind the wheel and Castiel gave him directions he found he recognised where they were going. He recognised the country lane he pulled into that ended at a gate. This was the way to Cas' secret garden. They hadn't been back here since he had been and idiot and left Cas behind. But he was glad they were going there today. He loved that place, just as he knew Cas loved it too. But why was Cas nervous about this visit? His parents weren't there were they? He hoped not, he still hadn't met them.

But that didn't matter. Instead of questioning Cas, Dean insisted on carrying the hamper and once more he found himself following Cas as he took him to their special secret place. Once there (and no parents were in sight thank god) Cas laid out the blanket and the food and waited for Dean to sit, but still he fidgeted and to Dean he seemed even more anxious, what was going on?

"Cas you alright?" He asked started to get worried about the way the man he loved couldn't settle.

"Yes Dean, it's just… I want to ask you something." Castiel replied still fidgeting.

"Okay, what is it Cas? You know you can ask me anything." Dean responded as gently as he could. Hoping to get Cas to tell him what was on his mind.

With that Castiel took a deep breath. Dean was right, he could ask him anything, and he didn't really believe he was going to say no. Only one way to find out. He could do this, Dean had sat on a stage and told the world he loved him, he could do this now.

With that Castiel put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box as he sank to one knee in front of Dean, making the other man's mouth drop open as he suddenly realised what was happening.

"Dean Winchester, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" Castiel asked in a rush as he opened the box to show a simple platinum band nestled in velvet.

And Dean looking down at the ring and then up into the blue eyes which were his life knew there really was only one answer he could ever give to that question from this man.

"Yes Cas, I will." He replied softly before moving forwards and pulling Cas into a kiss to seal the deal. Once they parted Castiel, with his hands still shaking slightly placed the ring on Dean's finger with a smile. Nothing could part them now. And nothing ever would.


	41. Epilogue

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tardis-impala-221b-merlin, IsabellaFaye11 and MishaKicksAss** **for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank all of you who have followed and favoured throughout this story once more. You are all completely awesome and I love you all.**

 **So here it is, the wedding. I hope you like it and find it a fitting end to this story.**

 **Enjoy this one last chapter in this Dean and Castiel's lives.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel woke with a smile on his face. Today was the day, the day Dean and he got married. The day they committed to each other for the rest of their lives. He had never dared hope that this day would come when he had first seen the man walk into the library, Castiel had to say he had never been more thankful for rain than that day, and turning in the bed he found himself staying into green loving eyes and realised he wasn't the only one.

"Morning my soon-to-be-husband." Dean said grabbing Cas when he turned to him and pulling him so that he was lying on top of him and they could kiss while having there naked bodies flush against each other.

"Good morning Dean, and I must it is a good one." Castiel replied when he pulled back from Dean's lips only to feather kisses down the guy's neck.

"Oh yeah, but we're gonna have to get up soon. Can't be late." Dean responded with a groan as Cas started to suckle on the base of his neck. Damn this guy could drive him crazy. Thank god he had the chance to be driven crazy for the rest of his life by him.

"Why not? It's not like they can start the ceremony without us is it?" Castiel smirked up at him before proceeding to make Dean forget all about what day it was, or well anything, except the man with him.

* * *

By the time Castiel and Dean had said a very thorough good morning to each other it really was time for them to get up. Not that this was a very strict service, Castiel had vetoed all of his mother's suggestions of having a big society wedding in favour of him and Dean, with their closest friends and family, on a beach in one of the very few places in the world where Dean was not instantly recognisable. They could have the big party when they got home to appease society and the press, but the wedding itself Castiel insisted on having just for him and Dean.

As such there was no real formality to it, he and Dean both dressed in loose fitting light clothing so they wouldn't overheat in the late morning sun and hand in hand made their way out of there beachside accommodation to find the group who would be standing witness on the white sand in front of them. It was a small section, but it was one that meant the most to the grooms. There was Sam with Jess beside him, her own engagement ring worn proudly on her finger, and opposite him was Gabriel with a massive smile on his face and his best friend at his side. Behind these two groups stood Bobby and Benny and that was it. That was all the people Dean and Cas needed with them that day. The only people who needed to hear them swear their love to each other for all eternity. Though it was debated that everyone heard Dean do just that whenever he sang one of the many songs he had now written about the man he loved, Bobby hadn't realised his music could sell any better, but it seemed he had been wrong about that every time Dean released a new song about Cas.

* * *

Dean and Castiel went and stood in front of the local man who would be officiating, turning to stare into each other's eyes and joining both hands together while the sea rumbled onto the sand in the background. And when the man asked them for their vows as they exchanged rings neither one hesitated in speaking from there heart.

"Cas, when I first saw you I loved you, even if it took me a lot longer than that to realise it. I was a fool, and I made mistakes. But choosing you was the best thing I have ever done in my life, my only regret is not doing it sooner. You mean the world to me Cas, and I love you more every day I know you. You are without doubt my one." Dean said with a smile as he slipped the wedding band onto Cas' finger while staring into his eyes. To think, there was a time he had thought he could walk away from him, walk away from this. He must have been freakin' insane if he had ever thought that would work. Cos there was no way Dean could ever imagine a life without Cas in it now. But luckily that was never gonna happen.

"Dean, I fell in love with your voice before I even saw your face, and when I did I realised it matched the beauty of the sound you produce. But it wasn't until I met you, the real you, that I fell truly in love with you. You are my everything, and I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back just to be at your side. I am so thankful for all you have given me, most especially your love. Because I love you Dean, more than words could ever say." Castiel said with a deep sincerity in his eyes making a lump form in Dean's throat that this guy would feel that way for him. He had no idea what he had done to deserve it, but he would make sure he spent every day trying to live up to it.

With their words of love spoken the officiator pronounced them married and they shared their first kiss as a married couple, there first kiss becoming one, the kiss that sealed their connection to each other.

With that done Dean and Cas turned to their friends and family, hand in hand still, smiling widely as they were congratulated by those who cared for them the most, before Gabriel decided it was time to move the celebration to the bar. To toast the happy couple and see if he could embarrass his brother with some juicy stories about him. And Sam well, he had his own stock of embarrassing stories he couldn't wait to share, he was determined to best Gabriel with the most embarrassing brother moment.

And so everyone walked off to the bar, Gabriel and Sam already starting there contest, leaving Castiel and Dean to follow behind. They stayed on the beach for a few moments longer, taking in the peace and tranquillity of the place, the place they had become husbands, bound together forever, and they both knew they couldn't have been happier. With that realisation they turned to follow their family to the bar. Their world was perfect, and now they had found each other, it would always be so.

THE END

* * *

 **Again I would like to thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouring this story. I'm so glad you all liked it, I enjoyed writing it as well. But all good things must come to an end and all that, so thank you once more. And… Adios.**


End file.
